Cassandra - Book 2 - Sequel to Rebecca
by BlueburySpicehed
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated, Rebecca's now a Timelord, How will she cope with the side effects (And will I stop playing around with a nail clipper.) and will she discover who is Cassandra.
1. Chapter 1 The Christmas Invasion Part 1

Chapter 1  
The Christmas Invasion

Part 1

I groaned in displeasure as I fell onto the ground of the Tardis, due to the impact, as it crashed onto where we hoped was Earth. I felt a sudden feel of dizziness flood over me and felt like I was going to be sick. This was the fastest the ship had every gone and I hope we won't ever need to go that fast once again. I reached my hand up to the control panels and I felt a surge go through my head from the pain that I had earlier. It seemed that it has manage to get worse and I felt the hands of Rose helping me up.

"You okay?" Rose questioned worried as she tried to keep her balance as well. I shook my head slightly.

"No, but I will be fine." I breathed to her leaning on the Tardis before I saw the Doctor's figure running over to the door, not realising that Rose and I were having difficulty standing. I realised he was about to run outside and I felt fear for his safety due to his crazy state. "Doctor!" I yelled out and began to hurried over to the doors he left through. As I reached it the Doctor began to start talking.

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" He told us we were he and I looked out to find both Mickey and Jackie standing, causing the Doctor to be surprised. **"** Jackie! Mickey!" He exclaimed before stumbling backwards a bit, but keeping his eyes on them. "Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on..." He placed his hands on Jackie's and Mickey's shoulder.

"Doctor." I called out once again, worried about his health.

"Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" He told me before Mickey and Jackie jumped alarmed by how loud he said 'oh'. **"** I know!" He looked over at each of them one by one beaming, but at the same time panting, which caused me to get out of the Tardis. "Merry Christmas!" He greeted before he began to collapse and I quickly jolted over to try and catch, but didn't reach in time. I quickly knelt down, placing my hand on his cheek to examine him as I Rose appeared at the Tardis doors asking confused.

"What happened? Is he all right?" I brushed a bit of the Doctors hair as I heard her, scared at what had happened to him.

 **"** I don't know, he just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey responded to Rose surprised.

"He's The Doctor." I looked up at him and they looked at me. I frowned before turning my head back to face the Doctor. "The Doctor is right here."

"What d'you mean, "he's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" Jackie asked me not understanding.

"The Doctor." I repeated emphasizing it, so she got it. I hissed a bit as my head thumped as well, but I tried to ignore it the best I could, I shouldn't worry about myself at the moment, I wasn't the one who just fainted. "Mickey, help me, he's sick." I requested his help feeling sadness come over me as I was the reason he was like this at the moment and wanted him to get out of the streets and the cold winters air.

Mickey nodded agreeing to help me and began to bend down, to help me sit him up, so I can place my arms under his armpits. I huffed he was heavier then I actually expected. Mickey then move to his legs, while Rose also decided to help as well, once she locked the door to the Tardis.

"Jackie... Lead the way." I ordered, so that she could open the doors for us to get through. …... I sat on the edge of the bed as I watched the Doctor, who was now in stripy pyjamas and tucked comfortable in Jackie's bed. Leave it to Jackie to have male pyjamas lying around. I soon heard the door bell rang and Rose who was leaning on the door said she'll get it and moved to go and open it as her mother entered the room.

"Here we go." Jackie moved to the bed sitting beside me handing me a stethoscope.

"How do you have this?" I gave her a weird look.

"Well, Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." She responded and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You always know the right people don't you Jackie." I shook my head smiling. "Thanks." I thanked her as I began to place the stethoscope into my ears.

"Yeah I guess I do, though, I still saw we should take him to the hospital." Jackie said to me and I quickly looked up to her from the Stethoscope about to respond until a male voice spoke up.

"That wouldn't be wise, I mean he's an alien and things could go terribly wrong." I turned to see James looking into the door way wearing his winter coat, and he gave me a wave. "I came as fast as I could." He told me.

"Just like you said you would." I gave him a hug before sitting on the bed again, moving my hand down the Stethoscope to the end before agreeing with James. "James is right they could dissect him." I brought up.

"Yeah one bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." Rose commented, which Jackie was about to respond.

"I know what your thinking Jackie and no." I interrupted before she could, and clenched my fist around the medical equipment as another thump of pain went through my head. I shook my head one more time before leaning down to place the item on the left side of his chest first, hearing a steady heartbeat, which caused me to let out a breath I was holding and then went to his other heart.

I felt relived to hear the exact same reaction from the other heart and it took so pressure off of me, but it didn't change how I was feeling. I was worried about him, he said the regeneration went wrong because of the vortex. It went wrong because he took the time vortex from me, this should have been me. I was the reason he was in this state and it pained me, this wasn't what was meant to happen and yet it did. I felt myself begin to shake due to the pain I felt in my hearts and head, and I quickly let go of the stethoscope taking it out of my ears agitated.

"Re are you okay?" Rose asked me concerned before adding. "Is he okay?" and I nodded.

"Yeah." I lied about myself not wanting to show how I felt inside especially in front of everyone. "Yeah." I repeated. "And Both of his hearts are working at the moment" I told her.

"What d'you mean 'both'?" Jackie questioned confused.

"The Doctor has to hearts." I brought up, but I didn't look up at anyone and only stared at the Doctor. I placed my hands on my lap trying to stop them from shaking before feeling another jolt in my head and I cursed, suddenly moving one of my hands up to my head.

"Re!?" I felt James quickly knelt down beside me as soon as I cursed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine it's just a headache." I moaned, it felt even more painful then the previous ones I had. "A painful one at that." I sighed.

"A headache? Wait! The Doctor mentioned that whats happening to him is to do with the time vortex it went through you too." Rose announced in concern for me and I quickly put my head up shaking my head.

"It's nothing to do with the time vortex." I quickly told her. "I had this before we opened the heart of the Tardis... just not as bad as it is now." I explained.

"Jackie, where are the painkillers." James turned to Jackie once I finished.

"Kitchen draw on the left." Jackie responded, but looked confused and James nodded.

"I will go get you some." James told me and I nodded at him as he stood up and left the room and Rose spoke again.

"When did you have it before?" Rose inquired.

"After I opened my pocket watch." I replied moving my hand away from my head, looking at Jackie. "Jackie you okay?" I asked.

"Two hearts?" She questioned before shaking her head. "Don't be stupid." She scoffed going back to what we were talking about before, not believing us.

"He has!" Rose claimed, taking the Stethoscope from the bed and rolling it up.

"Anything else he's got two of?" She implied to something else and Rose just told him to leave him alone before walking out of the room and Jackie following as James came back with a glass of water and painkillers.

"Thanks." I thanked him taking them from me before he took Jackie's place.

"So exactly how bad is it?" James inquired.

"Oh...Uh...About a 5...6...7... To be honest it alters." I replied taking the pills hoping it will take away at least a bit of the pain that added onto everything else.

"So you think is has anything to do with turning into a Timelord? Timelord... was it?" He brought up and I nodded.

"Timelord yeah that's right." I confirmed before placing the glass on the floor. "And maybe, to be honest I don't know, most likely as I only felt it afterwards. The Doctor told me it was dangerous, no one had ever done it before, could be a side effect. All I no is that it is annoying and painful." I sighed.

"Then I guess you should take it easy, until the painkiller sink in, and it won't help if you begin to panic about what is happening to the Doctor." He stated, somehow knowing what I was feeling on the inside. "He is sleeping at the moment and both of his hearts are beating, everything alright." and I frowned.

"But it might not last that way and he could get worse I cannot help it, honestly I wish I could but..." I felt like tears welling up my eyes. "I'm the reason he is like this. He took the vortex out of me, he consumed it to save me, it was meant to be me." I felt the tears slowly fall down my face and I felt the pain in my hearts, which I was still getting use to as I felt things twice as bad now and I didn't like it. "I was meant to save him! But instead I caused him to regenerate into the man lying unconscious in this bed! It all went wrong! And it should be me in his place instead!" I raised my voice pissed off with myself and distressed.

"Hey! Hey!" James quickly knelt down on the floor grabbing on to me so that I could look into my eyes as tears kept falling and I felt like I was going to revert back into the shell I have done privous times before. "Stop! No!" He told be me to stop. "Re. This is not your fault." He insisted but I shook my head.

"But..." I began and he interrupted me.

"This is not you fault." He pushed sternly. "Look at me." He ordered and I looked up with him with sad eyes. "This is not your fault." He whispered. "Okay." He paused for a second before continuing. "I may not know the Doctor as well as you or Rose do and have only seen him once, but I know that he had chosen to do this, he chose to give his life to save you Re, just like you were going to do, tell me if it happened to you would you say that it was his fault that you changed. No you wouldn't because you chose to so so and that's what he did he chose to take it from you." He brushed a piece of my hair out of the the way. "And look he's not dead. I may not understand this whole regeneration thing you mentioned but his 'hearts?' are beating and he is still breathing. There is nothing we can do at the moment but wait, I know, but he's breathing and I am sure he wouldn't be if you didn't do what you did. You did save him Re, from they way you sounded he was in a much more worse position then this am I right?" He waited for a response and I looked down.

"He was outnumber by Daleks... I stopped them... He wouldn't of been able to regenerate in time..." I whispered sadly.

"Exactly, now breath, calm yourself, and rest or you won't be able to help him." He stated and I realised he was right. I was still sad and upset and it still hurt, but I couldn't let it stop me from helping making sure he will get better. I nodded at him, wiping my eyes and he nodded. "I'm here for you okay, so is everybody else. Come on lets go to the living room. I believe they will be talking about the Guinevere one on the news some time soon."

"Guinevere one?" I asked confused as to what it was. "Its a space probe, Harriet Jones and the government have set up and we going to be getting photos from it sometime today." He explained getting up and giving me a hand to take which I did.

"Really? Harriet Jones?" I questioned.

"Yeah like you said back in Cardiff, she's our prime minister now and a bloody good one at that, might a say, there calling it..."

"Britain's Golden age" I interrupted him saying what he was going to say and he let out laugh and I smiled a bit.

"Yeah." He smiled back and then signalled for the door to let me out first. I nodded at him and walked into the room, where Rose and Jackie were in watching the telly.

"I completely disagree if you don't mind." I heard from the TV seeing Harriet Jones talk and Rose laugh and my smile widened seeing her on the screen proud of her. **"** The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"You were right." I leaned to James as he guessed exactly what was right on the telly.

"Wasn't difficult." He replied before taking his coat off that he was still wearing at this time and my attention went back to the screen.

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle." As the man spoke the tv showed a computerised image of probe zooming from earth as a newsreader began to speak. "The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight."

"Midnight tonight, so Christmas day, you got that one wrong it's tomorrow." I grinned at James.

"Well we can't all be right." He fake sighed as he sat down in and so did I and watched the tv for a bit, letting the painkillers sink in more and to get my mind off of what was happening for a bit, or at least try to.

…..

"And I was scared, I was terrified. The Vortex was killing me, burning my brain severely and I didn't know what to do." I spoke to James telling him about what had happened at bad wolf, as Rose and Mickey went to get presents as I watched the Doctor with James. I was sitting on the bed watching the Doctor rest as James leaned on the wall, listening quietly as I continued. "I knew it was going to happen even before I chose to open up the Tardis and yet I was there afraid of what was happening." I paused for a second remembering it, though I couldn't really remember anything from the time vortex I remembered what it had caused. "The Doctor then pulled me closer to him. I knew what he was planning." I laughed sadly. "And yet I couldn't stop him. I was defenceless, I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, but I wasn't just frozen because of the time vortex and the fear of dying." I felt the tears coming but I tried to hold them back the best I could. "Oh no. But also because he needed to kiss me to take it away from me, It was the only way to consume it from me, and though I didn't want him to, not wanting him to be the one to die and become the state he is in now, I wanted him to kiss me. I was tired of keeping it in and I felt like if it didn't happen then it would never happen, especially when we were both the way we were. I didn't want him to take it from me but I couldn't stop it!" I felt a tear slide down my face and I breathed calming myself down a bit. "I let him...and the next thing I knew I was in the Tardis resting on Rose's lap before the Doctor I have grown to love began saying his final words to us. I shouted at him. It was meant to be me I said, I caused him to die." I looked down to the ground. "I then tried to tell him how I felt about him, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't! And I wanted to tell him, that version of him the one that began this all! And I couldn't! I tried but all I could say was that I like him, and I don't know if he got what I was trying to say as he changed right then!" I tightened my fists.

Though I wouldn't necessarily say it was love that I felt towards the Doctor, how would I know it has never happened to me before, but I knew it was more then a simple like it was somewhere in between and it was difficult for me to say where.

"Is it that bad that he's changed." James finally spoke up curious and I turned my head slightly to look at the sleeping Doctor before shaking my head.

"I don't know." I whispered back honestly. "But the Doctor lying in the bed isn't the Doctor that took me away from this planet and made me see and feel things I never thought would happen. When Timelords regenerate though they keep some parts of the previous generations, like there memories and things like that, but their personality changes everything gets altered and sometimes they can be completely different people then there previous regeneration. I have yet to know what this Doctor is like, but the funny things is that I know I will still love him, how could I not? He's the Doctor and will always be the Doctor, but it does hurt and it hurts really bad that the previous Doctor has gone. I miss him so much James... so much, but it doesn't mean that I will not like him like I liked the previous one it's just that he wasn't the one that began this all." I explained to him before scanning over the Doctor taking in closer what he looked like now.

I couldn't help but smile a little at how much more handsome he was now, though the ninth had his own charm I would say that his new version would beat him in a looks contest. I would actually say that I saw him to be far more attractive then Jack, but then again I felt like Jack was more of an unattainable type of handsome, while the Doctor looked more like an everyday type of handsome. I felt myself brush back a bit of the Doctors hair away from his face and felt a warm feeling inside me as I remembered the way it felt when he held my hand back in the Tardis, it felt like the old Doctors, well in a more sensual way then physical, but the felt the pain in my heart once again. I truly hope that the Doctor would be alright and that this Doctor isn't so distance from what the previous Doctor was, but even then I believe I would still stand by him. I sighed before standing up.

"I should probably go and sleep for a bit." I yawned feeling tiredness throughout my body, seeing as I haven't properly slept since I got to bad wolf in the first place, sure I fell unconscious but that wasn't any proper sleep especially with the pain in my head. I still felt it in the back of my head and every once and a while a jolt of pain went through it, but it settled down a bit, but I knew if I didn't get any sleep it would get worse again and I wouldn't be able to do anything to help him in a state of pain. "Please wake me up if something happens to him."I asked James looking at him with tired eyes.

"Sure thing, you rest now." He gave me a small smile and I nodded walking past him into my room in Jackie's house.

It felt somewhat nostalgic as I entered my old room, but also foreign as well. Everything that I left here was still in the places where they belonged, frozen in time since I was last here. It brought back memories but at the same time it didn't feel like this room was mine any more, it felt like it belonged to someone else. Someone else that wasn't me, but it was mine and these objects where mine but to me this all felt like it had the atmosphere of sadness in the room. All the years I was here I was trying to get by, I always felt trapped and I always felt sadness, sure I had Rose, Jack, Mickey but I felt that was all that I had and I was grateful of them, sure I was but at the same time it didn't change the fact I felt sadness everyday, I always held it in, but it was there until I saw the world at what it was like now. She was gone when I was travelling that version of me. I felt happen truly happy, but I am back now and I had fear in my heart that I might be trapped here once again. If he didn't get better that was, or if he decided he didn't want to take us along any more I would be back here. I would revert back to my old self again I could feel it, maybe even worse then before I mean I would of lost one of the people I cared the most about as well if that were to happen and I didn't want it to. I felt tears fall down my eyes once again as I pulled out the pocket watch along with my phone. I stared at my pocket watch with sad eyes. I didn't know what to do and it was frustrating to me, that I couldn't think of anything. I quickly placed them on my bed side table and fell on to my bed curling up to try and comfort myself. I was scared and I felt useless.

" _So many! Where did you get all of these books?" I scanned over the many books that spread many selves of a large room._

" _Oh you know, through travelling, They come all over all over time, space and planets though my collection is nothing near The Library."_

" _The Library you mean the library that's the size of a planet and that has practically every book in the universe in it." I glanced over to the young looking male I was talking to._

 _It was only use in his Library I had came across, as I left the house. The young man I was talking to was the owner of this place and I knew he was much more older then he looked._

 _"I wish I could go see it, it sounds like such an amazing place to go, though..." I moved my head down to the ground a picture of skeleton like creatures flashed in my head before shaking it away._

" _Have you not travelled there yet?" He questioned me curiously._

" _I have never left Gallifrey." I revealed._

" _You haven't?" He asked and I shook my head._

" _No. My father didn't want me to. I can't blame him though I am the only person he has left and he would be lonely if I am gone, plus I get to see the world through books instead." I explained._

" _But reading them never relates to how it actually feels being there seeing it happen with you own eyes instead of reading it." He awed with a light in his eyes. I could tell this man I love to travel. "It's amazing seeing it first hand, it such an amazing adventure."_

" _And I believe you when you say those words, but if I'm honest I don't need to get into a Tardis to experience it for myself, although I would love to hear your stories, Mister Libarian." I turned to him I had book and pen in my hand, looking up at him._

" _And I would enjoy telling them to you Miss...er?" He stopped when he realised he didn't know my name._

" _Cassandra... Well thats what my father began to call me anyways and it had stuck since." I told him._

" _Cassandra." He repeated. "A lovely name, but don't you have a title?" He inquired and I shrugged slightly._

" _Well in some ways Cassandra is my title." I revealed with a small smile._

" _I see, but you only mentioned your father, what do others call you? Do they call you the same name?"_

" _Others? No. I don't have anyone else" I brought up looking a way a bit before turning my head back._

" _I'm sorry to hear that." He apologised and I shook my head._

" _It's alright, what about you?"_

" _Nope it's just me, in the company of adventures and books." He admitted to my question._

" _Well maybe that will change." I hinted and he smiled._

" _Yeah maybe..."_

I woke up to the sound of my phone blaring beside of my and the pain in my forehead resurfacing and I jolted up in bad, unsure about what was going on and where I was for a moment before I could down realising I was still in my room back at Jackie's. I quickly dove to my phone suddenly.

"Hello?" I answered with alarm in my voice, but also a bit light headed.

"About time Re!" I heard Rose yell on the other side.

"I'm sorry?" I was confused.

"It's fine! Where in danger! Almost home! Open the door!" She yelled urgently at me and I quickly jumped out of the bed I was in and hurried to the door.

"What's going on!" I yelled back walking passed both Jackie and James who jumped slightly at how I just came out of my room shouting on the phone running to the door, but I ignored them. I quickly stepped out of the apartment to see a taxi suddenly stop and Rose and Mickey running out of the car.

"Santa attacked us!" She shouted at me through the phone as I watched her coming up the stares.

"What?!" I was so confused at what was happen, before I hissed at the jolt that ran through my head as Rose and Mickey reached me and pushed me through the door, hanging up her phone.

"Get off the phone!" Rose ordered her mum running into the leaving room dragging me along Mickey following.

 **"** It's only Bev! She says hello." Jackie told her daughter as Rose let go of me and grabbed the phone of her.

"Bev? Yeah- look, it'll have to wait." She breathed before hanging up the phone and turned to us. "It's not safe, we've gotta get out - where can we go?" Rose got straight to the point, while I held on to the door frame trying to correlate what was going on.

 **"** My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey suggested.

"That's only two streets away." Rose stated before turning to Jackie. "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

 **"** I dunno! Peak District!" Jackie answered her.

 **"** Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then." Rose breathed. "No, it if where not safe, lets not get any one else involved, we'll head back to mine." James returned not sure what was going on but could tell it was urgent.

 **"** It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie refused to leave.

"If it is dangerous the best place to go is the Tardis." I pointed out, when I could, but unsure still of what was happening. "It has a defence mechanism." Rose turned to me.

"Do you know how to set it up?" Rose questioned and I shrugged.

"No, but its better to take the Doctor to the Tardis which is more stronger then a house and it is the closest to us!" I brought up but then noticed the tree was different then the one Jackie had when I went to sleep. Rose noticed my distraction and turned around as well to see a green tree instead of a white one.

"Mum... Where'd you get that tree?" Jackie turns to look at it what Rose pointed at.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Re wondered.

 **"** Well, I thought it was Rose!" Jackie told me and I began to get a bad feeling about this slowly taking a step back.

 **"** How can it be me?" Rose asked her alarmed.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" She explained to us.

"No, that wasn't me." Rose admitted.

 **"** Then who was it...?" Jackie wondered out loud and Rose began to push her mother behind her as the tree began to light up.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." I huffed not in a good mood that this was happen, some thing to wake up to. We watched as the tree suddenly begin to spin around slowly before Jingle bells started to play. Each second that passed it went faster causing Jackie to scream as the coffee table was shredded into firewood by the tree.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" James shouted to us, while Mickey picked up a chair holding it in defence against the tree as Rose and I sprinted into the Doctor's room, while Jackie ran to the door. "We've got to save the Doctor!" I exclaimed running to the other side of the bed, throwing the covers off of the Doctor.

 **"** What're you doing?!" Jackie ran back to us screaming scared. "We can't leave him here!" I yelled moving the sheets as Jackie began to shout the males to get over here.

"Mickey! James! Get out of there!" Jackie yelled before she turned around to me and Rose who was helping me with the covers. _ **"**_ Just leave him!"

 **"** Get in here!" Mickey ordered pushing Jackie into the room with everyone, finally deciding to come and James slammed the door shut behind him. "The wardrobe!" He yelled and they all began to push the wardrobe in front of the door.

"Come on Doctor." I urgently called out his name. "Wake up, Please wake up." I looked over to Rose. I didn't know what to do and I could tell so did Rose. We needed the Doctor. "Rose! Jacket!" I ordered and she threw it to me and I began to rummage through it for the screwdriver as the wardrobe started to shake signalling the tree was on the other side.

"What are we going to do?" Rose yelled as the Christmas tree crushes through the wardrobe causing everyone to back up, while I knelt down closer to the Doctor, placing the screwdriver in his hand.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie cried in despair as she leaned against the wall closing her eyes.

Desperately I leaned towards the Doctors head wishing that he would wake up to save us.

"Help us Doctor, help me." I whispered praying, I didn't know what to do and we needed him.

Suddenly the Doctor jolts up very quickly causing me to fall backwards, and pointed his screwdriver at the tree causing it to explode and I let out a breath I was holding. I wanted to smile that he was awake, but I was to concerned at what was happening at this time I didn't.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor questioned getting out of the bed leaving the room.

I quickly sprung up and hurried to follow him outside of the apartment. We stood out on the balcony as the Doctor secured the dressing gown he was wearing and we noticed three Santa's outside staring at us. "That's them. What are they?" Mickey announced before Rose hushed him. We looked towards the Doctor. He had on a straight face and he raised his screwdriver towards them threateningly, which cause them to back away closer to each other before the teleported away.

 **"** They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey commented.

 **"** Pilot Fish." The Doctor stated. "Excuse me?" I asked him confused.

 **"** They were just Pilot Fish." He responded before he began to cough throwing himself backwards against the wall in pain. I jolted over to him grabbing his arm so he would fall over.

"Doctor!" I called his name worryingly, not like seeing him in pain.

"You woke me up too soon." He panted breathing heavily. _"_ I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy."

"I'm sorry." I apologised to him, but he shook his head before more of the vortex escaped his mouth.

"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—" He lurched forwards groaning and Jackie caught him. _"_ My head!" The Doctor complained. **"** I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" Jackie kneeled in front of him before guessing frantically.

"What do you need?"

"I need-"

 **"** Say it, tell me, tell me-" Jackie kept interrupting him before he could answer. "Painkillers?"

 **"** Do you need aspirin?"

 **"** Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"

 **"** Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

 _"_ Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

 **"** I need you to shut up." The Doctor made out before Jackie could continue.

 **"** Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie groaned as the Doctor lurched forwards again, leaning on the opposite wall as Jackie made oo's of sympathy.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" The Doctor panting as I reached to hold his arm again, before he takes an apple out of his dressing gown. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

 **"** Oh, that's Howard's, sorry." Jackie apologised.

 **"** He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" He questioned confused.

 **"** He gets hungry." Jackie pointed out.

 _"_ What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" He looked down to the apple.

 **"** Sometimes." Jackie responded.

"Do you think it's really the best time to be talking about apples." I interrupted before the Doctor suddenly shouts out in pain and sinks to the floor.

"Brain- collapsing-" He moaned, before he went to grab my upper arm tightly, noticing he was having difficulty speaking. **"** P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something—" He took a deep breath. "Something's coming." He told me before collapsing onto my lap and I was alarmed by what he said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Christmas Invasion Part 2

Chapter 2  
The Christmas Invasion

Part 2

"Re." Rose called my name as she watched me mop the Doctors forehead with a flannel. He was restless and couldn't stop sweating.

"He only has one heart beat." I quickly told her not moving my gaze away from the Doctor, not liking how much worse he was know.

"Re. Don't panic. Breath." She told me grabbing my shoulder.

"I am breathing, but the Doctor's could go any second. You heard what he said his brain is collapsing. It's collapsing due to the time vortex he took out of me." I told her, I remembered what James said to me earlier about how he was more alive now then he was back there, but the outcome could still turn out the same. "This should have been me." I mumbled the five words I have been saying since this happened.

"Re..."

"It's true." I snapped at her, but she knew that anger wasn't meant for her, but for myself, and she understood that. "I am not going to cry and pity myself, like I used to do. What done is done and I can't change it, but god damn it! I am not going to let him die! He needs something and I don't know what. We also need to find out what is coming. I need to protect him and make sure nothing is going to happen to him, like he would do for us." I breathed scared about what will happen to the Doctor, but determined. I suddenly knelt down as I hissed getting the sudden pain jolt through my head once again.

"God damn it not again! Please not right now." I growled wanting to kick the bed side table, but didn't, no point hurting myself more then what was happening now.

"Okay you need to sit down." Rose ordered as she ran over to me. "Look Mickey is setting up your laptop to figure this out. Come on! You need to sit down as well. You can't protect him if you don't look after yourself as well." She then pulled me into where the others where in the Living room.

"Any change?" Jackie asked us brought me as she moved me to sit by James on the couch.

 **"** He's worse. Just one heart beating." Rose responded and Jackie sighed sitting down in the chair. I felt a hand on my back as I shook from the pain, knowing it was James and I stared at the tv, almost wanting to be sick.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." The person on the tv spoke before it started to show a live press conference.

 _"_ Yes, we are. We're - we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." Said Llewellyn before a male reporter asked him about if they did lose contact with Guinevere one earlier. **"** Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it - it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We - we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks." He responded before leaving the conference.

"Here we go, Pilot Fish." Mickey caught our attention. **"** Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

 **"** Do you mean like sharks?" Rose mentioned.

 **"** Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that." He told her, showing her something on the screen.

"Something is coming..." I mumbled before the telly goes somewhat static and I could feel eyes on me. "But how close is it from us?"

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy." Mickey replied as a distorted image showed up on the television screen.

"So, you mean it's close then." I muttered before looking at the screen before sitting up straight once I realised that we weren't looking at rocks.

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie commented.

 _"_ That's not rocks..." Rose brought up and the image began to become clearer.

"... coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." The reporter spoke revealing an alien which roars viciously at us and we all jumped back, another shot of pain went through my head, I hissed and held my head, closing my eyes.

" _Might I ask, what is this alien you have drawn, my child." I turned away from my book to look down seeing my father glances at my journal full of monsters and aliens as I lent over the bars of my mezzanine, looking into my study._

" _Oh! That is a Sycorax." I announced before running over to the steps to head down and meet him there. "They are an alien race that has both an endoskeleton and exoskeleton, did you know that." I grinned at him._

" _No or I wouldn't be asking what it was." He laughed a bit before turning serious. "Did you dream about them?" He asked me and I shook my head._

" _No, Not this time father. Instead I read about them" I showed him the book I was reading. "They looked really cool in my opinion but I wouldn't want to meet with. They practice slavery." I brought up. "Oh! But they are also very very superstitious, I wonder what they are like if a black cat goes by them." I laughed and he took the book away from me._

" _Where did you get this book from? I did not give you this." He looked at me curiously and I turned my eyes away._

" _You were busy so I went to the Library that recently opened, he realised how interested I was in this stuff and he gave it to me." I told him._

" _Were you careful?" He asked me urgently._

" _Yes, I always am, even if it did happen to me out there, I won't draw notice to it" I spoke sadly._

" _You never know what will happen my child, but I don't want to lose you like your mother." He placed his hands on my cheeks looking into my eyes._

" _You won't father." I turned away for a second to hiding the sadness of my mother before turning back smiling. "So do you want to know more about this alien specie or not?" I changed the subject and he laughed._

" _I would love to, my child."_

"Re!?" I heard my name being called and I jumped up confused as to what was going on and felt myself breath heavily and the thumping pain in my head.

"Huh?" I let out trying to enter the real world. I began to shake my head when I heard James ask if I was alright. "I... dunno... What happened?" I looked up at him.

"You collapsed the moment your saw those alien things on the telly." Jackie announced handing me a glass of water she just brought out of the kitchen. "Here you go sweetie." She said and I thanked her taking it from me, but I was just confused as to what I had experienced.

It was the second time that happened, and what was strange was it felt like I was living that life, but it wasn't me. It was this Cassandra girl if I got it right. Who was she and what's going on? Why I? Am seeing this stuff, but wait Sycorax? Was that the name of the aliens that were on the tv. I looked up at the screen to see it had changed.

"Was it connected to your headaches?" Rose asked concerned and I shook my head, just trying to get the pain out of my head that happened again.

"Honestly I don't know, but what ever it is. I think those aliens were Sycorax?" I questioned at the end unsure.

"Do you know about them?" Mickey asked from over by the laptop.

"No, not myself, though I think there was a girl that knew about them." I responded moving over to see what he was looking at.

"A girl?" He wondered and saw he was on the unit website.

"Yeah complicated, what are you doing?" I questioned signalling to the computer.

"Hacking in to the military to see what's going on." He explained to me and I nodded and he typed away a bit more until. "Were in, Rose join us." She came over to look at what we were looking at. "Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." On the screen was the same image we saw, but on screen in UNIT.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked.

 **"** I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." He brought up.

"Maybe... the was something about slavery." I rubbed the back of my head trying to remember what I had just witness.

"Slavery?" James questioned deciding to join us as well.

"The woman. She mentioned something... something about practising slavery and that they are superstitious, but that was all." I pointed out to them. "I dunno if there after the Doctor, but I feel that the whole world is in danger." I breathed feeling nervousness within me.

"Which is bad. Either way" James replied and I nodded agreeing with him and we watched the aliens talk and I realised that I couldn't understand what they were saying, and I felt even more alarmed then before.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside our head, all the time, wherever we are." Rose brought up that she couldn't understand them. "Re can you understand it." I shook my head at that.

"No, not really?... But the Tardis it is connected to the Doctor. If it's not transferring... I'm going to check on the Doctor." She nodded at me understanding and I turned around leaving the room nervous.

As I reached the Doctors bedroom I saw that Jackie was tending him. I could hear her whispering gently to him.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell me..." She whispered before I knelt down next to her, catching her attention and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"How is he?" I asked her quietly.

"He's still got one heart beat, but I am sure he will be alright sweetheart. I know your worried about him, everybody is." She rubbed my back and I nodded.

"I know. I just gotta keep praying that he will get better." I breathed and it seemed to make Jackie remember something as she let out and oh sound with her mouth and then reached her hands up to her neck. I looked at her confused before I realised she had taken off my cross necklace that I gave to her to look after. "You've been wearing it." I smiled at her.

"Well of course, it was an everyday reminder that I would see you and Rose again because Re I know you keep your promises." She looked at the cross and smiled. "This has helped me a lot when I have been feeling down and thinking that you two would never come back and yet you always have. I mean you don't come back as often as I want you to, but you still come back." She commented and I laughed. "But it seems like you need it more then me at the moment. I mean I have you girls with me right now, so here I would like to give it back to you." She held it out for me to take.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah of course, plus it was your in the first place." She pointed out and I grinned sadly.

"Thank you Jackie." I took it from her. I stared at it for a little bit in silence before with a small smile I raised myself on the floor and slowly and gentle slipping it around the restless Doctors neck before saying. "If it helped you out when you were gone, then maybe it will help him get better." I told her brushing some hair away from the Doctor sweaty forehead.

"You really like him don't you Re." Jackie announced quietly as she watched me.

"More then I can say." I admitted. "And it scares me that he is like this. I don't know what to do. I am praying but I can't think of anything and it stressing me out, not to mention I am still feeling my own pain in my head and now we have these other aliens to deal with." I breathed after this rant trying to get everything out.

"Hey everything will be alright, and we are always here for you, you hear me, were be here for you, I will be here for you just like I am with Rose." She reassured me and I nodded smiling at her, but still shaking slightly.

"Thank you Jackie." I thanked her before moving to sit on the edge of the bed watching him.

It was quiet for a bit and I watched how Jackie slowly began to rest her front body on the bed falling asleep. I knew it was to late to be awake, but I couldn't nor wouldn't sleep. I just stood here watching. It was calming if I was truthful. I felt it comforting the quiet. It made it seem like nothing bad was happening for a moment, but I knew that was false and I tried to think about what was happening. I thought back to the Sycorax's on that were on the screen. Like Rose I couldn't really understand them... well mostly... for some reason there were some words that I could understand. What were they again Sycorax, Possess, Surrender, They, and Die. They were the words I got from it and with only those few words I knew it was bad. I couldn't think what to do, or how I knew those words. Did my mother know them? Did they connect to the woman my mind had gone to, I didn't know, but I knew one thing, I wasn't going to let anything happen here.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this." I suddenly heard a voice that draw me back into the world of reality. I turned my head to Rose standing there looking at the Doctor with a frown. Mickey was beside her and she turned to look at me with sad eyes. "The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us."

"The Doctor did wake up." I commented staring at her. "He did help us, he saved us from the Christmas tree." I pointed out before looking back at him. "And now he needs to rest, otherwise he could die. We can't wake him up again, not until he is better." I turned back and slowly began to head towards her. I understood how she is feeling, but he couldn't help it, we are on our own for now and we have to try and get it to work. "I know your scared and I am scared too and miss the Doctor we knew, but I am sure this Doctor will still be just like him, with some differences and I know if he could, then would save us again and again, but he can't not right now and this time he needs protecting more then us at this moment in time. This time it's the other way around and I know we will think of something. We have it inside of us, we have been through so much, I am sure we can think of something, I don't know what yet, but." I grabbed on to her hand. "We found out how to get the Doctor back the first time... though I placed him in this situation, but with everyone together we saved him from the Daleks." I could see tears starting to fall from Rose's eyes and I looked at her sadly. I knew both of us were trying to be strong but we were having difficulty doing so. I quickly then pulled her into a hug like she always did to me when I was like this.

…..

I thanked James as he passed Rose and I a cup of tea as we sat on the couch in the living room.

"So how is that possible if you haven't heard the language before." Mickey commented once I told them I could understood a few words the Sycorax had spoken.

"Maybe you read it somewhere and forgot." Rose guessed and I shook my head.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." I sighed before taking a sip out of my cup.

"It could have something to do with your watch. I mean you got the knowledge about the time vortex once you opened your watch." James brought up.

"Maybe, I mean it could link with the pain in my head and what I experienced when I fainted, but I still don't understand what's going on there. I wonder... do you think that this woman I saw could be my mother?" I guessed.

"Its a possibility you did share her watch after all, but going back to the Sycorax, what do you think these words mean?" James passed Mickey his tea.

"Well from the sounds of it, it sounds a lot more about a invasion then getting the Doctor, unlike those fish things." Mickey stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, which means it's bad for everyone." I pointed out.

"So we need to think of something to stop what's going to happen, whatever it is." James leaned on the wall.

"But what though, my minds completely blank and I pretty sure if Re thinks to hard she will get the pain again." Rose huffed.

"So." I commented. "I will happily go through pain, to find a solution." I stood up again, like Rose my mind was blank over from what I had learned for the 'memory?' the only place I thought that could help now was the Tardis.

Before I could say where I was heading we heard commotion outside the apartment. We all glanced at each other before we all rushed out the door Rose being the first one. We looked to see Sandra head passed us trying to stop what looked like a zombiefied Jason.

"Sandra?" Rose called out her name

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" She turned to us explaining what was happening. "There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!" She then began to chase after him again and we followed until noticing down below there were many more people walking away.

"Mind control?" I guessed looking at them. "That's the only thing I can think of." I watched a blue glow appear around some of their heads.

"They? Re the alien's said they didn't they." James pointed out going back to the words.

"Yeah and they also said die." I suddenly mentioned alarmed before beginning to follow Sandra and Jason, who seemed to be heading upwards along with many other people. Many mind controlled while their love ones trying to stop them. We stopped as we reached the rooftop where many were on the ledge,

"There going to make them jump." James announced as I ran over to where Sandra and Jason were I first glanced at him before looking at the sky feeling that something was coming, and that something being the Sycorax. I felt Mickey and Rose beside me, while James stood back and watched.

"What do we do?" Mickey questioned.

"Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore." Rose commented and I sighed.

"No." I told her. "Rose there's got to be something, there always is! But I don't know what! I just can't think of it yet!" I felt frustrated that I was having this mental block and clenched my fist.

"Re, there is no reason to get yourself worked up about it." James grabbed my arm pulling me away from the edge, knowing how frustrated I was getting. "It will..."

"I know what you are going to say." I interrupted him and I sighed once again before looking at the others. "Come on we won't find anything up on here, lets go." I stated before I walked off. "Rose, Mickey look after the Doctor. James I need to go to the Tardis we might find a ook that could help us think of something in his library." I told them as they followed me down the steps.

"It has a Library?" James questioned.

"Yeah also a swimming pool and it's very own cinema. We never used them though to busy adventuring." I brought up before we went our separate ways. We soon got outside though it was some difficulty passing the mind controlled people and headed directly to the Tardis. I opened the door and though the Jacket I was srtill wearing on railing leading James through the hallways.

"Wow I never realised it would have many rooms in it." James awed and I smiled slightly. I loved the Tardis she was a beauty and it was a adventure all in itself exploring the rooms.

"It has quite a lot I know. Rose and I had plenty of choices of bedrooms, though it didn't matter which one though as the Tardis went into our brains and adapted our room to the way we liked. In my room I have a wall that is designed from one of the maps in that old fashion atlas you got me." I told him.

"You do?" He was shocked as I said that and I turned to him.

"I told you I loved that book you got me. You can look at it if you want. This is my room here." I signalled to an old fashioned door. "Oh yeah it also changes the door, so it is easy to tell where you room is, because the Tardis can change itself around to make it easy and difficult for everyone as it is it's only living being." I stroked the Tardis lightly. "Also They likes changing it at times, I mean he told me once that the control room used to be a bit more spacious as it was and was white I believe he said." I told him opening the room for him to look at it. My bedroom was decently sized and my walls were the colour of old parchment paper while the wall where the top of my king sized bed was pressed on had the picture of the map placed apart from it. My bed had multiple pillows lying on it, with a brown throw over the top the match the brown lines that ran through the map, on it laid a white teddy bear that I had since I was a child. My draws and desk were and old rusted wooden colour though that gave it the look of being centuries old. It had a nice charm to it that calmed me. This was more of the bedroom that I thought fit me. It reminded me of my dreams for travelling and how each object itself could with hold the memories and adventures of someone in the past.

"It's lovely." James complemented I could tell he felt the calmness of the room as well. It seemed less spread out like bulks of bright colour the closed the room and made it feel smaller, while the simple colour and the only few objects expanded it more that it was and felt in some ways homey. "Is that your photo album?" He questioned the old book on my side table and I nodded shyly.

"Yeah it is. It's a part of my life made me who I am today, I like looking at it sometimes." I explained to him, before becoming serious again. "Come on we need to see if we can find something." He nodded and I shut my door before heading to find the Library. Once we reached there James was fall of surprise and awe at the size of the Library and I sighed knowing deep inside that we probably wouldn't find anything in time, but I had to try at least anyway.

"It's so big!" He exclaimed and I laughed slightly.

"Yeah. I enjoy coming in here when we weren't on adventures, while Rose was doing her own thing and the Doctor was busy working on the Tardis." I mentioned.

"This ship is amazing!" He awed and I grinned while heading to a self pulling out a book and looking it's content.

"I know, I love it in here. I say just read the contents page if it sounds like anything that could relate to the Sycorax don't bother with it."

"Gotcha." He nodded grabbing a book himself. We went though a couple of books before we suddenly felt the ground shaking signally something was shaking the ground below the Tardis and we suddenly lost balance dropping the books in the hand. I gave James a quick glance before we suddenly began to run out of the door, hurrying through the passages of the Tardis to get out.

I stood alarmed as James and I saw a giant spaceship fly above where we stood and I froze terrified. The ship blocked the soon from view given a shadowed look to the streets we were on. The zombiefied people were all still standing on the rooftops above. I quickly glanced my direction at Rose, who looked like she had been crying and she caught my eye from the other side of the street as well. I could tell she was terrified as well and I knew that we had to get to safety. I looked at James before sprinting over to them.

"We need to get ourselves and the Doctor to safety." I told them as I reached them before looking back at the spaceship again. "The Tardis, we need to get everyone in the Tardis. The Tardis is the safest place on earth that we can go." I explained to them before turning to James and Mickey. "James, Mickey, you have to help me carry the Doctor." I said as I began running up the stairs of our apartment complex with the other's following. Once we got into the apartment I ran straight into the Doctors room throwing the duvet off of him as Rose quickly grabbed the Sonic from the bedside table throwing towards me.

"Mum - get your stuff, and get some food. We're going." Rose told her mother.

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Jackie questioned.

 **"** Hide." Rose and I spoke in unison.

 **"** Is that it?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"It's seems like it's the only thing we can do at this moment." James commented as he went to the other side of the bed helping me lift him up. "There's a great, big, alien invasion happening outside and we couldn't find anything with the books we looked at." He explained to her.

"And we have no clue what to do by ourselves. We've travelled with him, but..." I huffed as I tried to pull up the Doctor who was quite heavy.

"Were at home now and were useless here. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and We're sorry. Now, move." Rose finished and Jackie suddenly left the room, while Rose grabbed onto his leg and so did Mickey. Together as a team we began to carry him out of the apartment with Jackie following us with the food. We hurried down to the Tardis and I noticed that Jackie was struggling with the food, causing one to drop, but she still began to hurry after us and we soon reached the Tardis.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked me.

"No, not any more that was the time vortex, it's left my head now and the Doctor has yet to teach me, which he promised he would." I explained to him as we placed him on the floor.

"Best try not do that again then." James stated and I nodded as he saw what has happened to the Doctor.

"Yeah especially when it could rip the universe in half if I did that again." I brought up.

"Ah, yeah better not." Mickey commented as I wiped a piece of the Doctor damp hair out of his face. "So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey wondered.

 **"** That's as good as it gets." Rose was frustrated and I could tell.

 _"_ Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie breathed pulling out a flask.

 **"** Hmm, the solution to everything..." Rose moaned as she leant on to the control panel and I knelt on the floor beside the Doctor.

 **"** Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food. James help me please." Jackie told us, while passing Mickey the flask and James following her out of the Tardis.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Mickey commented trying to break the silence Rose and I had, which caused me glanced up at him and noticed he was know looking at the computer screen the Tardis had. **"** How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He began to press a couple of buttons. _"_ What do you do to it?" He says as was and I head towards where he was.

"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself." Rose explained and I pressed a few buttons.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try getting it to work." I brought up, maybe we could find a way to see what was happening in the ship, and the screen flashed on. "There we go." I signalled to the screen but then it began to beep. "I wonder what this beeping is about." I wondered confused and I tried to get a better look at the screen, to what was on it.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey guessed.

 **"** Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose moaned.

 **"** Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Mickey groaned and Rose responded with a yes.

"Leave her be. To be honest I feel the exact same way now. This is exhausting and I really can't think of anything to do. I might head back into the library, but I feel that would be pointless. I mean it has thousand of books in, with millions of species."

"Well You should look at it from my point of view - stuck in here with your mum's cooking." Mickey brought up and I looked around and so did Rose.

"Where are they anyway." I wondered and Rose jumped to her feet thinking the exact same way and Mickey shrugged.

"Maybe they need a hand."

"Then we better go, It might start raining missiles out there." Rose stated and we walked to the door of the Tardis.

"Look after him." I ordered Mickey giving a Doctor a quick glance as my hand reach the handle of the door.

"Sure, but Tell Jackie anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey told us.

 **"** Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose questioned.

"I'm not that brave." He responded.

"Oh, I don't know..." Rose smiled up at him as I opened the door before I could properly step outside I was suddenly grabbed by a Sycorax that pulled m,e towards it and I let out a scream..


	3. Chapter 3 The Christmas Invasion Part 3

Chapter 3  
The Christmas Invasion

Part 3

"Re!" Rose yelled rushing out of the Tardis only to get the same treatment as I did. _ **"**_ Get off! Get off me!" She began and I tried to struggle against them. Mickey then suddenly runs out of the Tardis staring at our surrounding in amazement.

"Mickey! The door! Close the Door!" I shouted over to him not wanting them to find the Doctor and he quickly slams the door shut before he was caught by a Sycorax as well. We were soon dragged into a hall where many of the Sycorax's were and the one I guessed was the leader yelled out in glee.

"Re. Rose." We heard our names being called and we turned to see Harriet stumble forward as we were let go and I quickly ran over to her and she grabbed onto Roses arms, terrified about what was going on. "Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing. Re, The Doctor... is he with you?" She asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"No. We're on our own." I half lied, one because I didn't want them to know the Doctor was in the Tardis, but also because he was out of commission at the time. The leader then points towards me and addresses me angrily.

"This girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." A man with what seemed like a translator said.

 **"** But she can't." Harriet quickly respond, but I held my hand up in the air to tell her to be quiet.

"Yeah, I can." Though I felt fear I tried to hold it back the best I could. I began to stand up tall, trying to look strong in front of the alien before me.

 **"** Don't you dare." Mickey warned me.

"The Doctors not here, so I shall stand for him." I turned to him determined to defend this planet.

 _"_ They'll kill you." Harriet grabbed me and I turned to her.

"So... I have been in that situation many times before this one, each trip with the Doctor could be your last and it never stopped him and it will never stop me, when it comes to defending the people of earth, or anyone for that matter." I shook her off before taking a few steps forward, slightly nervous, but I won't show it. I thought about what I was going to say and thought back to my first adventure with the Doctor he had said something to the living plastic and I wonder if It will work here. I Just hope I could remember it. I breathed before speaking hopefully in fake confidence. "I address the Sycorax according to... article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation." I tried to remember how it went. "I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um... the Gelth Confederacy..." I made up the last bit hoping it would work. I watched as the leader walked towards me and I felt myself panic more. "sanctioned... by the Mighty Jagrafess... and... Oh, the Daleks!, you know the Daleks don't ya. Now, leave this planet in peace!" There was silence as I spoke before everyone burst out laughing telling me straight away it didn't work, but it was worth a shot. The Sycorax leader spoke again.

"You are very, very funny." The male translated and the Leader raise his voice angrily and I stepped back a bit. "And now you're going to die." As soon as he said.

 _"_ Leave her alone!" Harriet lurched forward as I instantly pulled out the screwdriver in defense, but I wasn't sure what it could do, but then again it did destroy the Christmas tree.. "No!" Rose yelled doing the same before Mickey added.

"Don't touch her!" before they all were restrained.

"What is that thing you hold?" The Sycorax stared at confused, and I glanced down at it.

"It's a screwdriver, but it's sonic and it recently blow up a robotic killing Christmas tree." I stated before he laughed again and I felt he didn't believe me.

"Did you think you were clever with words?" The Sycorax paced around before me as he was being translated. "We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness." The Leader hushed at me and I moved the screwdriver down a bit listening to the man translating his words. "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion... Then your world will be gutted..." The man began, but the Sycorax finished along side him. My eyes widened as I heard the Sycorax speak English and I felt my hearts begin to beat rapidly in hope. I couldn't just understand some words now I understood him fully and there could only be one explanation as to why and I hope I was right **"**... and your people enslaved." He continued and I began to smile. "Hold on, that's English." The male commented.

 **"** He's talking English." Harriet responded.

 **"** You're talking English." I beamed.

 **"** I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" He scoffed.

"But that's English." I turned to the others. "Rose can you hear that, that's English, can all of you guys hear it?"

 _"_ That's English." Rose confirmed and Mickey nodded.

"Definitely English." The unnamed male spoke.

 _"_ I speak only Sycoraxic!" The leader yelled and I turned to him again. "That may be the case for you, but if we all can hear English that means one thing." I began to explain to him. "It is being translated in our minds, which means..." I turned to Rose feeling excitement running through me before we all looked over to the Tardis, just as the door opens revealing the Doctor in his stripy pyjamas and dressing gown.

 **"** Did you miss me?" He smiled at us and I felt happiness run through me, seeing him fully awake and alive. The Sycorax suddenly roars in fury and lashes his whip towards the Doctor, who just simply catches it and pulling it away from the Sycroax leader. He then threw it to the ground. "You could have someone's eye out with that!" He commented as the Sycorax roars and tries to attack him again, but the Doctor easily snatches his weapon from him and snaps it in half on his knee before chucking that away as well. **"** You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He made a pun and the Leader just stares at him incredulously and the Doctor just points a finger at him before heading over to Mickey. **"** Mickey Hello!" He greets and then turns to Harriet. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" He then turned to Rose and I beaming. _"_ Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses..." He commented and I instantly felt annoyed that, that was all he needed after everything we went though, but it wasn't his fault he fainted before he could tell. He then went closer to us, but stared directly at me, before speaking seriously, lowing his tone. "Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?"

"Uhh..." I began surprised that this was the first thing he was asking first in this situation we were in. "Different then before?" I gave him a confused look.

 **"** Good different or bad different?" He continued.

"Ummm Good...?" I raised my hands slightly not knowing actually what to say. "I mean you lost your big ears and now have hair." I pointed out and he went even more serious then he was before.

 _"_ Am I... ginger?"

"No... Your just um... brown." I moved my hand up to my head signalling to hair and he turned away, put out.

"Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He turned back, but turned to Rose.

"And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." He pondered at this. "Rude and not ginger." And I quickly acknowledged what he said.

"Wait you heard us..." I began alarmed, but didn't finish. Did he here the things we said when he was asleep. I felt my heart beat faster nervously remembering the things I said to James and Jackie, before Harriet spoke up.

 **"** I'm sorry - who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor." He turned to her.

 **"** He's the Doctor." Rose repeated.

 **"** But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet didn't understand and the Doctor began to walk towards her.

 _"_ I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything." He explained to her.

 _"_ But you can't be." Harriet denied.

 **"** Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own." He tried to prove it, which he did. "Did you win the election?" He bowed down a bit to her smiling.

 **"** Landslide majority." Harriet told him please.

 **"** If I might interrupt!" The leader suddenly spoke and we all spun around, remembering he was there.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" The Doctor apologised for forgetting him.

 **"** Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax questioned and the Doctor had a fixed grin on his face.

 _"_ Well. That's the question."

 **"** I demand to know who you are!" The Leader shouted and The Doctor shouted back imitating him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He then began to relax a bit. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He began walking around addressing everyone in the room. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at me and I turned my head away nervously. _"_ Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck?" He continued. "I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." The Doctor commented about himself and then noticed a big red button. "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He pointed to the button with an insane smile and I suddenly remembered about what happened in the Tardis. I watched alarmed as he ran up the stays saying. "A great big threatening button." He laughed we all followed him. "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bends and pulls out small door. He opened it and noticed a read liquid inside. **"** And what've we got here? Blood?" Before he dips his finger in it and tastes it. Rose and I gave each other distasteful look at that before turning are head back towards him. "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." He made a face and wiggled his fingers around thinking. "Ahh. But that means... blood control-" He sounded positively delighted. "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." Rose, Harriet and I all shouted suddenly as the Doctor whacks the button hard.

"You killed them!" The male with us exclaimed.

 **"** What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" He turned to the Sycorax.

 **"** We allow them to live." He replied annoyed.

 **"** Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." He lectured.

 **"** Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." He revealed to the Doctor.

 **"** Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He gestured to the humans and began to speak passionately. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on..." He paused thinking. "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

 **"** Or what?" The leader egged.

 **"** Or..." The Doctor started before grabbing a sword from one of the other Sycorax near him that was guarding us before running down the steps into the empty space in front of the Tardis. "I challenge you." He raised the sword in the air and the Sycorax began laughing. **"** Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The leader began to walk down the steps as well unsheathing his blade.

 _"_ Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The Doctor shrugged off his dressing gown and throw it at me and I caught it. "So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" The leader hissed and they both kneel by their swords. "For the planet?"

 **"** For the planet." They agreed on the reward and they began there duel standing up to fight each other. The Doctor ran up toward, but after only a few seconds he was thrown aside and the leader laughed at him, but the Doctor just straightened himself up and continued to fight. I watched as the Sycorax leader swings his sword once again and I let out a breath worried as the Doctor fell to the floor and Rose shouted at him to look out. "Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." He retaliated sarcastically before attacking once again. I watched nervously as they fought against each other and the Doctor began to lead him up the stairs. **"** Bit of fresh air?" He asks before hitting a button, opening a door that leads to a platform outside of the ship. We hurried to follow them outside as the Sycorax caught the Doctor by his noise. Alarmed I began to start running up to him, but he raise his hand at me, stopping me in my tracks. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." He told me before he wiped his nose, as Rose pulled me back and I clenched onto the dressing gown scared for him. The Leader then begin to run at him causing there swords to clash swords knocking the Doctor backwards again. Taking his advantage the Sycorax then slashed The Doctors arm cutting it off, which cause Rose to jolt me back as I was about to start running over again. I watched in shock as it fell off the ship to the ground below and the Doctor looks at him. "You cut my hand off." He was stunned, as the leader yelled in triumphant. The Doctor got back on his feet before speaking up once again. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this." He hold up his stump of a arm that was left before it suddenly began to grow back.

"Witchcraft." The leader claimed.

 **"** Time Lord." The Doctor corrected and Rose quickly went and took out a sword from the Sycorax's sheath beside us calling out his name. He catches it by the handle and spun it around. "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" He spoke to Rose who smiled.

 _"_ No arguments from me!" I smiled as she said that, happy she was now show him as the Doctor again. The Doctor turned back to the leader and began talking once again.

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." His voice turned texan for a moment as he said. "It's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor then began to run at the Sycorax again, fighting once more, but this time the Doctor was able to land a hit as he jabbed the handle hard into the Leader's stomach, causing the Sycorax to wince and groan. The Doctor repeated this action twice, which caused the Leader to fall on the ground, and the Doctor placing his sword at the aliens throat. **"** I win."

 _"_ Then kill me." The alien had difficulty speaking.

 **"** I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor reasoned with him.

 **"** Yes." He agreed and the Doctor jabbed his sword closer even more angrier and serious then we had seen him.

"Swear on the blood of your species."

 _"_ I swear." He swore.

 **"** There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" He then turned around lightly jabbing his sword into the ground as Harriet began clapping shouting bravo and I sprinted over to him glad that he was fine.

"Well done!" I cheered before throwing my arms around him in a hug, which he returned.

"Yeah that says it all. Bravo!" Rose came over as well and I let go of him to hold out his dressing gown for him to slip on, which he did.

 **"** Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams! Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He pulls out a satsuma from his pocket and I laughed grinning. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of Jackie's - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" We then began to walk back towards the door, as he throw the satsuma in the air, catching it. **"** You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Behind us we suddenly heard a roar, causing me to turn around, but the Doctor didn't he kept moving throwing the satsuma at a switch. The floor below the Leader suddenly opened causing him to tumble all the way down to earth. **"** No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." I heard him say and I looked at him to see he didn't have a smile on his face any more. We soon entered the ship once again and the Doctor addressing the remaining Sycorax's telling them to leave and never come back. **"** By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is – defended." Then we all were teleported away from the spaceship.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around.

 **"** We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey laughed and began to jump up and down in glee before the Doctor stopped him as the sound of engines were heard.

"Wait a minute... wait a minute..." We watched as the ship takes its flight and the Doctor grins and so do I.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey yelled happily.

 _"_ Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose jumped on Mickeys back, but I stared up at it just happy that everything turned out okay.

 **"** It is defended!" Mickey shouted as they continued to laugh as Rose then jumped down hugging him, before coming to me doing the same and then the very surprised man. I laughed watching her before turning to see the interaction with Harriet and The Doctor.

"My Doctor." She grinned lifting up her arms,

 **"** Prime Minister." He called her before they hugged happily. "Absolutely the same man." She brought up before they both looked up at the sky. **"** Are there many more out there?"

 **"** Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." He explained and looks at her. "You'd better get used to it."

 **"** Rose! Re!" We heard our names being called and we turned to see both James and Jackie running up to us.

 **"** Mum!" Rose yelled over to her running up to give her a hug, while I ran up to James hugging him.

"He's awake." I whispered to him and he looked up to see the Doctor standing there.

"Doctor." He greeted. "Nice to see you fully awake." And the Doctor nodded his head to him.

"Jackie helped. It was the tea that did it." I explained to him.

"Fixed his head!" Rose grinned at her mum and the Doctor smiled.

 **"** That was all I needed - cup o' tea." He told her.

 **"** I said so!" Jackie beamed.

"Look at him!" Rose squealed and I just smiled up at him.

 **"** Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" She asked before notices Harriet Jones. "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!" She exclaimed.

 **"** Come here, you." The Doctor holds out his arms to Jackie, who throws her arms around him before we all decided to join in on the hug.

"Aww...! Are you better?" Jackie asked.

 **"** I am, yeah!" He replied happily.

"You left us!" Jackie turned to Rose and I.

"I'm sorry!" Rose apologised.

"In our defence, we only tried to turn on a screen." I laughed.

"I had all the food!" She stated.

"Well not true, you like carried several bags in there already." I signalled to the Tardis and she nudged me causing em to laugh once again before jumping when a beam of green light loudly shoots from the ground nearby. More began to show up, before we heard an explosion in the sky above. "What on earth!" I exclaimed shocked at what just happened.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose looked up confused as Jackie placed a hand over her mouth and The Doctor began to walk toward Harriet Jones unhappy.

"That was murder." He told her angrily.

 **"** That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." She stated.

 _"_ But they were leaving." He pointed out mad.

 **"** You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves." She explained to him and I crossed my arms loosely watching the interaction with everyone else.

 _"_ Britain's Golden Age." He spoke disdainfully.

 **"** It comes with a price." She brought up.

 **"** I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race." He snapped at her.

 **"** Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." She took full responsibility.

 **"** Then I should've stopped you." He told her.

 **"** What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" She asked him, standing by what she was saying.

 _"_ Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones." He stepped closer to her angrily. "'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

 **"** You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that." She commented.

 **"** No, you're right. Not a single word." He looks at her silently for a few second before speaking up once again. "Just six."

 **"** I don't think so." She didn't believe him.

 **"** Six words." He repeated.

 **"** Stop it!" She ordered him.

 **"** Six." He stated and they stared a each other for a few more second before the Doctor turned around heading towards the male, taking off his ear piece. "Don't you think she looks tired?" I heard him whisper to the man that no one else could hear before he began to walk off down the street with us following leaving Harriet and the man alone.

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you- what was- what did he say?! What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?!" We heard Harriet call after him, but we all ignored her. I felt sad about leaving her, but what she did wasn't the right thing to do, they were leaving, they weren't any harm any more, she didn't need to kill them.

…..

"Doctor?" I called out the Doctors name as I walked through the corridors of the Tardis, his previous regeneration's clothing in my hand, as I tried to find him.

"In here." I heard the Doctor's voice come from a nearby door that lead into the huge walk in wardrobe that we had in the Tardis and I grinned knowing that my hunt to find him in this ship was over. I quickly made my way to the door, entering it.

Once inside I saw the Doctor examining himself in the mirror, which caused me to smile even more. I noticed he was wearing a brand new outfit, which I found to look quite dashing on him.

"Looks like you won't be needing these any more." I stated causing the Doctor to spin on his heel to look at me and gave me a grin as I placed his old clothes down. "That's good it means I can add your leather jacket for my collection then." I joked before looking back at the Doctor. "Like the trench-coat" I complemented.

"Thanks, Janis Joplin gave me this coat." He told me as he looked down at it for second, hands in his pocket opening it wider to have a look again before looking back at me. "I love this coat."

"It's a nice coat." I let out a laugh before continuing. "You look nice. It suits you." I commented with a smile, as I twirled the ring on my finger. "I am glad that you better. A cup of tea who knew... well you did... but yeah." I began shaking my head, letting out a little laugh, not believing it was the reason, which cause the Doctor to grin again before I went quiet. I remembered that it was caused because of the vortex and I felt sadness come over me again, knowing I was the one to bring it to him.

"Re, it wasn't your fault." He spoke to me in a serious tone, knowing that it was what I was thinking about, but I just gave him a sad smile before responding calmly to him.

I wasn't going to breakdown again like I always did, I mean what was that going to do, what happened has happened and we cannot change that. I wasn't going to grieve at what I had done, I have thought about it. I had thought about what James had told me, but also to how I feel on the inside and I will take responsibility. I knew that I brought what caused him to regenerate to him and I let him take it from me and I wasn't going to tell me anything different.

"It takes two to tango, Doctor." I responded before explaining what I meant. "Yes, you chose to take the time vortex away from me, risking your life to save mine, but I was the one to open and consume the time vortex first, I was the one that brought it to you, and I let you take it from me. I let you kiss me, you didn't force me to, I let you, even though I knew you were going to take it from me. I am responsible for the reason you regenerated, and no one, not even you are going to change that, but I am not going to sit and sulk about it any more, what happen has happened and we can't change our past and thinking about it now... I don't think I want to." I looked into his eyes. "James reminded me that if this didn't happen you would still be up there and most likely dead and this prevented that. I am sorry that I caused you to regenerate because of my dumb plan, but I am not going to lose you doctor." I moved my head down and let out a small laugh. "I told you in the past that you won't let you get away without me, that I would hunt you down if you left me, I guess I did what I promised." I looked back up with small smile and I felt something. I felt like this was the time to tell him. I couldn't be afraid any more and he needs to know how much he meant to me.

"Doctor." I began to speak again. "You could hear us while you slept couldn't you? That's how you know that Rose had given up on you, but did you hear everything else?" "Eh... Well I might've heard a couple of other thing's." He rubbed his head thinking about it. "Did you here what I said to James?" I questioned and he didn't respond, which I knew he heard and I took in a deep breath. It doesn't matter if he wasn't the exact same doctor that took me away, there looks have changed, but I know that it was still him. "Doctor, I like you." I said it and there was no turning back now. "And I don't mean like you in the like sense. You are special to me Doctor, special to me in more ways then I can actually ever say. You took me from this world, took me on adventures, you became one of my closest friends, with you have found out more about where I am from, heck even know I am a different species then I ever thought I was because of you. I have had the time of my life since the day I met you when all the other days I was just getting by, I see everything in a new light, and I have grown to care for you more then anyone else, even to the point where I am telling you this, while all the other times I have tried to run and hide away from how I was feeling. You are special to me and that is why I can't lose you, I may not know how strong it is yet, but right now I am feeling it and I doubt you possibly feel the same way like everyone else and I am not sure about what is going to happen now, but I needed to say it!." I let out a breath as I finished confessing and I could feel my hearts racing as fast as they could ever be, and I looked away nervous about what he was going to say.

"Everyone else?" I heard the Doctor finally spoke and I looked back at him not expecting to hear that, to see him looking away slightly confused. "When have I ever been like everyone else to you?" He commented before he turned back to face me with a grin. "I like you too Re." He confessed and I felt shook run over to me, was he playing with me, no he wouldn't do that, especially with something like this. "I mean I would be an idiot not to, you brave, smart, stands your ground. Re, your Brilliant!" He told me. "I didn't expect I would find someone like you, and I am glad I did. You are special to me, you gave me hope when nothing else did and I can't lose you too." He finished and I didn't know what to say or how I felt at this time.

I wasn't expecting it, I didn't really believe that this would of turned out the way it did and I didn't know what to say, but then again sometimes actions speak louder the words. Though I felt nervousness rise up with me, I slowly raised myself up to give the Doctor a kiss, the first ever kiss I was giving, but the second in my entire life. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a quick kiss but before I could back away, the Doctor began to kiss back and while it was different due to the different lips, it felt similar to our previous one, minus the time vortex leaving me, it felt nice, like a first kiss should be, not one that lead to the death of the other. We soon parted and I couldn't help but smile at what had just happened.

"We should head back, everyone's waiting for us." I brought up signalling to the door, not knowing what to actually say any more and that I had sudden realisation that Rose and the others were waiting for us back at the apartment to spend Christmas together, and he grinned at me knowing how awkward I felt at this moment.

"Then let's go then." He responded before he remembered something. "Oh. This is yours." He then went into his pocket and brought out my cross necklace, which caused me to smile and took it from his hand.

"Thanks." I thanked him before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

(I did it! I finally finished the first episode of the new series. Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about the confession, this was the first time ever I have written one as I never reached this point in a fanfiction before. Anyway thank you for reading and again hope you enjoyed it. ^.^)


	4. 4 A Chance is better than none at all

Chapter 4  
A Chance is better than none at all

Flashes. Flashes of images flurried through my mind. Monsters appearing ready to attack, people dying, certain places I have never been before all swirling around in my mind. I couldn't comprehend it, I didn't understand it. This was the first time this was happening to me. I knew this must be a side effect of opening the pocket watch, but I didn't understand how it connected. I knew I should go see the Doctor, but at the moment I was sitting at my desk, furiously drawing the images I had seen. Though I didn't know what they meant or who they were off I needed to draw them, I didn't want to forget, I felt like I needed two, and it felt second nature to me, even if it was my first time. _Winged, Parallel, 1758, supernatural._ Words flowed through my head as I draw, each relating to what I was drawing. _Tvs, The Devil, The Queen, Children, a School, a dog, and my brother._ I suddenly stopped as I finished drawing my brother, and I let the pen full out of my hand. Why did I draw him? What does he have to do with any of this? Who this female with him? What did any of this have to do with it? I cursed as I felt my headache coming through once again. It had gone away for most of the Christmas evening and I wasn't having any outer body experiences, but now I was on my own with my own thoughts, and it has began to come back again. I tried to sleep, but then this happened. I breathed thinking that I should of told the Doctor earlier, but with what happened it left my mind. I felt a wave go through my body as I thought back to it and slowly clenched my hand in front of my chest, even though I had confessed, the nervousness that had still hasn't fully left me, but it mostly know that I didn't know what to do now as it never happened before. I soon moved my hands down to my side leaning back on my chair, glancing at the time. I know by the time, that it was too late to try and get to sleep again, I mean once I get asleep I would have to wake up again. I shook my head before taking a tablet and sip from my drinking, deciding that I will have a shower and get dressed. I wondered if the shower would help, maybe it would, but I think I should probably head to the Tardis and see if the Doctor's is awake and talk to him about it, if not I could hopefully try and find something out about my drawings in the library, who knows, but I have a guess that he would be up, he normally stays up late and he did sleep for about 24 hours. It didn't take me long to get ready, but that was mostly because I didn't care much at this point, I wanted to know what's going on, what looks good on me. I slowly slipped my shoes, and put on my coat, grabbing my keys. I quietly walked to the front door, not to disturb Rose and Jackie who were still sleeping peacefully in their beds. Of course Mickey and James left a long time ago as they weren't staying here. I felt coldness flow over me as I stepped out into the cold snow, my only warmth was from the heat of my breath as I breathed. I smiled slightly at the feeling of this cold and it reminded me of the time in satellite five, when the Doctor gave me his jacket to keep me warm, but then again it was way colder there then here. I could see the Tardis easily from where I stood and began to walk my way over, crushing the snow that was underneath me. Once I reached the Tardis I slowly opened to door, entering the Tardis, closing the door and leaning back onto it.

"Doctor?" I called out his name, but not to loudly, as there might still of been a chance that he actually went to sleep, and I didn't want to disturb him otherwise, but lucky I didn't and I suddenly saw his head pop up from underneath the Tardi's mainframe, probably fixing it a bit from our crash landing, and I walked more into the Tardis

"Re?" He questions confused. "I thought you were sleeping back at the apartment?"

"I was, well trying to anyway, didn't really work out." I told him, with a small smile, now leaning my hands on the Tardis console as he decided to pull himself out of where he was, to join me above.

"Couldn't sleep?" He questioned, now leaning beside me, probably knowing something was off with me, that I was thinking of something.

"Sort of..." I spoke honestly, looking down to the ground, trying to figure out how to start this. "Do you remember the day we talked about the chances of me being a time lord?" I questioned him.

"I do." He responded back to me, realising that what I was thinking about had something to do with it. "Re, what is it?" He asked me.

"You told me that what my mum did was considered dangerous. Why?" I asked him as I turned my body completely to face him, needing to know what is going on and curious to know if it was due to what was dangerous about doing what my mother did. I felt like I had surprised the Doctor asking the question. Of course he expected it was to do with something about being a timelord, but not this. He took a second before answering.

"Because there was a high chance of the pocket watch overloading killing you both." He started before decided to elaborate, playing with his sonic screwdriver in his hands. "The Pocket watch is only meant to have one essence not two, if it were to overload in the middle of the transfer, breaking, then the genetics may have not been completed, deforming you, and killing you. You and you mother seemed to have been one of the few that were to survive the transfer, in fact I never heard about anybody else that did." He finished before he questioned me seriously "Re, why did you ask that question?" I took a second taking what he said in before, trying to answer his question.

"Because I thought asking that, could've given me an answer." I breathed before saying. "Doctor, I have been having painful headaches, strong ones, and they happened before I inhaled the time vortex, after I opened the pocket watch, but know I have also been seeing things, things that have no correlation with me, words, images have been appearing in my head, and I have had these vision like memories occurring, twice, but they aren't mine. I know I should have mentioned this early, but with everything else going on today, I didn't. I didn't want to, but I feel like the longer it takes, the worse it is going to be, and I don't what it is, I believe it might be a side effect." As I spoke I began to feel myself panicking, unsure what to do. "And I am scared." I told him honestly, I let out a slight laugh as I said that, remembering the last time I said that the Doctor took the time vortex away from me, while I watched as he stopped playing with his screwdriver in his hand, placing it in his pocket before asking me.

"Re, You trust me right?" That questioned surprised me, not expecting that to come out of him at this moment in time.

"Yes, of course. Why?" I replied confused as to why he asked that, of course he knew I trust him.

"Because I am going to ask you to let me go into your mind." He answered me.

"My mind?" I wanted him to clarify why he wanted to go into my mind.

"What you say is happening is connected more to your brain and memories, more than you physically. If you allow me to it will help to figure what is happening to you. I won't go into your main unless you allow me to." He explained, knowing that I wouldn't be to happy if he just went and did it without asking. I thought for a second before taking a breath. I did trust the Doctor, so this once wouldn't hurt in fact it will hopefully make me feel better.

"If you can find out what's wrong with me yes." I responded to him seriously, and he nodded.

"Think of your mind like doorway, anyone thing you don't want me to enter, imagine the the door being closed." He told me, not wanting to leave it any longer. I took a deep breath, before nodding closing my eyes. I felt him place his hands on top of my temples, and I slowly moved to grab my cross around my neck, which I had put on after the Doctor had given it back to me. I soon felt him enter my mind.

"It feels weird." I commented about how it felt to have someone else go through your mind. No one else ever enter there apart from you. It makes you feel somewhat insecure, vulnerable, like they could find out a deep dark secret about you. I held my cross tighter as he kept going further down into my memories. I jolt of pain suddenly enter my body, and I went to rip myself away.

 _I heard the sound of alarms and red lights flashes around me as I made my way down, what seems to be another wasn't the Doctor tardis though, it was someone else's._

" _Uhh.. how do I do this... think, think, think." I muttered to myself as I looked around to the consoles desktop to see that this Tardis was hit and out of control. I let out a cry hitting the Tardis with my hand. I didn't know what to do. "They didn't think that I could mess up the Tardis." I yelled, before moving my hand through my hair. I didn't know how to fly or fix this. I never read about it, they never showed me, Libra always did it. I felt a tear go down my face. Why did they have to do this, I understand but I would rather fight with them, then run without them. "Why, I can't do this without you two!" I cried out before, falling down to the floor, thinking was this the end. I didn't know. I looked down to the floor seeing the pocket watch frailed to the ground. 'Should I bother." I thought. I didn't know if I was going to survive this, if we would survive this now. '"why can't you tell me now universe! Why am I always on your time and not mine!" I yelled angrily, and for once in my life I didn't truly know what to do. I looked at the pocket watch once again, before I quickly grabbed it, standing up. If there was even a chance of me surviving, I should do this. I stumbled over to a head machine hanging. "Libra, I hope what you told me was right about this. Universe please let this happen, if not for me, for my baby girl." I prayed before I began to sort the machine out._

I suddenly jolted upright, confused and unsure of what was going on. My heart was beating fast, as I was trying to collect my thoughts, about what happened.

"Re!" I heard my name being called and I turned to see the Doctor, who noticed that I was now awake. I realised that we weren't in the control room any more, but the med bay in the Tardis.

"Doctor." I spoke, controlling my breathing.

"Are you alright, Re?" The Doctor asked me concerned and came over to me, from where he was in the room.

"I dunno." I spoke honestly. "What happened?" I questioned, this time was different to the other times I had my visions, and I felt weaker than before. "I know I had another vision, but what happened?"

"Re, relax, don't stress you mind." He told me to do, as my heartbeat was still beating fast, and felt a thumping in my head.

"I can't, I dunno what's happening to me." I panicked.

"You brain couldn't handle another person in your head, and if you keep panicking and over working your brain then it will get worse, breath." He ordered to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, kneeling down in front of me, and I looked at him, before I nodded breathing, only thinking about calming myself from my panic attack. We were in silence for a second before I let out a breath once again calmer.

"What happening?" I questioned him again, hoping he would have known something for being in my head, even if it was a little bit. He took a second to answer, probably thinking what to say to me.

"Like I said your brain couldn't handle another person." He started. "Re you know when I said that a pocket watch was only meant to have one essence in, but yours had yours and your mother in." I nodded in response to that. "Well it seems that during the past twenty years, your two essences have been mixing together, fusing becoming one, making them difficult to separate. You seemed to have taken both of the essences in and your brain is fighting, trying to figure out which memories are your and which are your mothers." He explained, and I slowly took that in.

"Wait, does that mean that the visions I am having are my mother's?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yes, and they are overloading your brain. While your brain now is a timelords one, it can not hold two timelord essences within it, like the pocket watch." He continued before thinking about something, but not telling me, and then I thought to something once he said pocket watch.

"And the Pocket watch could break because of that." I realised out loud. "Doctor, if this continues will I die?" I questioned him seriously and he looked away for a second knowing what I said is true. "I will." I muttered, feeling even more weak. "Is there a way to stop it?" I questioned him, and he began to stand up.

"There is." He responded. "But there is a low chance it would work. I could try taking your mother essence out of you, but it would be extremely painful and dangerous. It would lead you to the verge of death, which depending on the situation can either kill you fully, but by there is a chance you could regenerate." He replied, but it was clear hearing the distaste in his voice.

"And you wouldn't want to do that." I responded quietly to him. "And I don't know if I would be able to handle it." I sighed, and thought for a little bit more. "My brain needs time to try and figure this out right?" I finally spoke after a little while of silence.

"Yes." He responded to me also quietly, knowing that either way could lead me to my death.

"Do you think we could slow it down?" I thought out loud. "If it's too dangerous to take it out, could we slow it down, it may give my brain time to functions properly." I didn't want to die quickly, and I didn't want to regenerate. I felt like all that had just happened would have been pointless then.

"There is a chance, but I don't know how effective it will be." He told me honestly, and I nodded.

"A Chance is better than none at all."

…...

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this took me awhile to do as you can see, but know I can get to the episodes now, which hopefully will come out much quicker once I have time away from my college work.


	5. Chapter 5 New Earth Part 1

Chapter 5  
New Earth

Part 1

"Come in." I called out as I heard a knock on my door, as I finished brushing my newly cut hair. It was nice to have my hair back to its original style of just being over my shoulders again, but then it was also nice to have break from running away from monsters, with what had recently happened. It has just been over a week since the Doctor's regeneration and Sycorax invasion and Rose and I decided to spend some time with everyone before going of again. It also gave me time to rest as well and for the Doctor to fix a medicine that could hopefully help me, which he did. I still get headaches and pains here and there but not as much. Even memories of my mother wasn't coming as frequent like it did on Christmas day, which was good, but I still got images and words flashing through my head that make me stops me dead in the tracks of my everyday stuff, but that just has to be something I live with until all this was sorted.

I turned around from the mirror to see James entering the room, and I couldn't help but smile, as I slipped my hairbrush into my suitcase.

"You made it." I said as I then went to give him a hug.

"Of course I did, who would I be if I didn't say goodbye before you left again to go on your amazing adventures, with the Doctor and Rose." He smiled at me, letting go of me. During this break I had actually spent a lot more time spending time with him and growing our bond together. It made me realise how happy I was to have someone I grew up with back in my life again. I grew to respect him and love him a lot more than I did in the past, especially when I realised how more accepting he was with everything, who I am and my exciting but dangerous life. I was truly grateful to see how he truly meant what he said in Cardiff and how he wanted to come back into my life again. With him here with me, it somehow made me wonder, what would happen if I tried to contact Lorraine. I knew that we wouldn't always be on the same page, but then again she did help raise me and did I really want my last connection with her to be from her fight. I wondered if I should try and contact her make our goodbye more of a civilized way. So much has changed now, and with the thought of death on my mind, should a petty fight really be the best way to end it. I mean I still stand by with how she can't tell me how to live my life, but I do understand at times when she was there trying to think what would be best for me in the future, even if she didn't go the right way around it. I mean we all get brainwashed into a system, which is that you need to make money to survive and live and only a few can really break away from that.

"You know I am actually going to miss you." I laughed, speaking honestly.

"And I will take that to heart. I will miss you too, but you're going to be phoning me right. I'm not having it turn out like last time." He stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you gotta call me too though… even if I may not be able to answer from running away from crazy monsters." Which caused him to laugh slightly.

"Now, you be careful." He ordered.

"Of course I will." In responded, before he remembered something.

"Oh I got you something." He told me before going into his leather satchel, he used for work, and pulled out an old fashioned book. "I found another one and thought you could add it to your collection." He explained passsing me another old atlas book, which I could help, but smile sadly at as I took it off him.

"You didn't have to..." I began, knowing this meant a lot to him.  
"But I wanted to." James responded back to me and I gave him another hug.  
"Thank you." I thanked him before commenting, "You love languge is defaintly gift isn't it."Which caused him to laugh again.  
"Yes and I know that your's is words of affirmation. Negative words don't truly affect you, but words of love do. I can see that, due to the way you smile."  
"I guess, I have always wanted to be accepted and feel like I belong and now I do." I whispered thinking about what I said for a second.  
"Honey, I am so happy that you feel that way. It makes me happy to see true joy coming from you." He brought up and I nodded my head.  
"James, you'll be close to my heart." I smiled at him before hearing a knock on the door again and we both turned to see Rose, already bagged up.  
"Hey, you ready?" Rose asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah, we shouldn't leave the Doctor waiting, plus I think even though this break was nice, I would love to go to another different planet again." I grinned.

"Earth can be so boring." James rolled his eyes and I laughed before going to grab my suitcase, full of clean washing.  
"No, let me carry that for you." James stopped me before picking it up instead.  
"Thanks." I thanked him.  
"No problem honey, lead the way." He replied and I nodded, and we soon met Mickey and Jackie outside.  
"Okay, Have you girls got everything." Jackie asked us and I nodded, while Rose responded with.  
"We've got everything, don't worry."  
"Be careful." Jackie the told us and we nodded before we both hugged her.  
"Are you sure you don't want my cross again?" I asked her and she shook her head.  
"No, I'll be fine this time, I don't need an item to reassure me now." She told me and I grinned at her.  
"Glad to hear it." I replied, before Rose remembered to remind her mum.  
"You got to call Mo about that-"  
"Oh, never mind Mo..." Jackie didn't care and I turned around to James.  
"Sorry, I am leaving so quickly and you just got here." I said to James.  
"It's fine, just have fun. Just come back to us, both of you, or you going to have to tell the Doctor that he will have to deal with us." He warned causing me to laugh hugging him again, before turning to Mickey.  
"Gonna miss ya, Mickey Mouse." I hugged him goodbye.  
"Yeah, you better, don't forget me." He responded back, before we let go of each other..  
"Okay, we should be going now." I told everyone, which Rose nodded in agreemebnt before telling her mum she loved her and kissing Mickey goodbye. I slipped my case out of James hand, giving him one last smile before Rose and I both headed into the Tardis. Once inside we quickly dropped our bags, not really caring about them for the moment giving Rose a look she shared, that meant we were both glad to be back travelling again. We then turned to the Doctor who was waiting for us. I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider, expecially when the Doctor switched a lever that stated we had departed. Rose and I seemed to have the same idea and we rushed over to either side of the Doctor, who now beginning to tell us what controls to press.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned him beaming.

"Further than we've ever gone before." He told us and my smile never left as he went back to ordering us around with the controls, which I happily obliged in doing. It felt so nice to feel this sudden excitement of life again, that I missed and now want to treasure even more so than ever.

The Doctor and I weren't only keeping my health under wraps from Rose, but also about had happened with us in the Tardis as well. Yes we confessed to each other, but I wouldn't lie and still didn't feel a hundred percent comfortable about this yet. This was the first time and I still felt fear would happen and I didn't want to Rose to make a fuss about it. I need time, which of course the Doctor understood and I prefered it just being kept between us.

Like normal it wasn't long until we arrived at our destination, and I felt fresh air surrounding me as I exited out of the Tardis. We seemed to have arrived on a wind stretch of grass, and the fuzziness in my chest never left me. A week in my earth's timeline could never make me forget the thrill of arriving on another planet.

""It's the year five billion and twenty three... we're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth." The Doctor lectured and we watched flying vehicles flew past us in the sky.  
"That's just... that's-" Rose burst out laughing and I turned to her understanding her joy.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all!" The Doctor nodded.  
"This is amazing." I awed spinning around again.  
"We'll never get used to this. Right Re, Never. Different ground beneath our feet!" She jumped down and I nodded.  
"You can say that again." I responded yet for some reason though it suddenly felt bittersweet to me, maybe it was because I knew that there was a lot more in the universe like this, and I may not actually get to see it all, it could pass by any second, but then again that meant I should treasure it, treasure my time I have here, and all the planets I go to. I should take everything in and embrace it. "Different sky" I pointed out.  
"Yeah." Rose agreed before smelling something.  
"What's that smell?" I watched as the Doctor then decided to bend down, pulling out some grass, showing us.  
"Apple grass." He told us.  
"Apple grass...!" Rose took it in.  
"It seems lovely." I complimented.  
"It's beautiful!" Rose added. "Oh, I love this." Rose spoke sentimentally and I nodded.  
"I love it too, it's so freeing." I couldn't help but spin around taking everything in.. "It's so good to back travelling again!" I exclaimed. "I never want this to end." I brought up.  
"and it won't." The Doctor commented and I nodded, knowing that I needed to have hope and believe everything will hopefully work out.  
"Yeah, your right. We will always be travelling around together, the three musketeers!" I laughed, realising I need stop dwelling on it, and just have fun, but it was difficult.  
"You know I really love, travelling with you guys." Rose grinned happily. "I love it."  
"Me too." The Doctor agreed before we laughed. These two people before me, they were my family, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else without them. I knew that I had found my place where I truly belonged and that realisation got to me, this was the one true time, I truly felt this. "Come on!" I was out of my head by the Doctor's voice before he ran passed grabbing my hand, causing me to be off guard for a second, but quickly recover grabbing Roses dragging her along too. We soon all then fell down onto a perfect spot of grass to admire the view more, as the Doctor started to explain more about the planet's history.  
"So, the year five billion - the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." The Doctor began.  
"Our first trip." Rose remembered.  
"You pissed off a trampoline." I laughed also remembering it.  
"And then we had chips." The Doctor mentions, before continuing. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up - oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic - big revival movement... but then find this place!" He sits up for a better look to the view. "Same size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"  
"What's the city called?" I questioned him, sitting up as well, but leaning on him slightly.  
"New New York." He responded.  
"Oh, come on." Rose didn't believe him.  
"It is! It's the City of New New York!" The Doctor defended himself. "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose and I couldn't help but grin at each other, before the Doctor notices. "What?" He questioned.  
"You're so different." Rose stated.  
"New New Doctor." He replied and we laughed.  
"Well I like you both the same." I smiled at him before deciding to get up. "You know I do love the view and everything, but do you think that we can actually go visit New New York?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, it's so good they named it twice?" Rose smiled at me and I helped her up.  
"Well - I thought we might go there first." He decided to get up as well looking towards a large building in the distance.  
"Why? What is it?" Rose asked.  
"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side - that's the universal symbol for hospitals." He explained before showing us his psychic paper. "I got this. A message on the psychic paper."  
"Ward 26 – please come." I read out loud.  
"Someone wants to see me." The Doctor brought up.  
"I see, so we didn't come here for sightseeing then. shame. But then again there is always later, maybe we could stay the night, it would be different than sleeping in the Tardis." I brought up before linking my arm with the Doctor and Rose. "But anyway let's go then!" We walked like that for a bit before letting go of each other and the Doctor began talking about how he didn't like hospitals.  
"Bit rich coming from you." Rose commented as we walked into the hospital.  
"I can't help it! I don't like hospitals - they give me the creeps!" He tells us and I laughed.  
"I find that cute, seeing as how we have run in's with all types of aliens and monsters in dangerous situations and this is what scares you." I brought up as we heard the PA speaking.  
"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."  
"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose looked around.  
"No shop. I like the little shop!" The Doctor pointed out.  
"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose brings up.  
"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor announces, before we saw a cat person passed us.  
"They're cats." Rose pointed.  
"Now, don't stare... think what you look like to them, all..." The Doctor told Rose. "Pink and yellow." He commented before he pointed over Rose's shoulder. "That's where I'd put the shop! Right there!" I looked over for a second before following the Doctor over into the lift was that was open. "Ward 26, thanks!"  
"Rose, come on!" I called out to her as she was still standing, looking over to where the Doctor pointed.  
"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose realised I called her and tried to run to the door, but it was too late and the door close on her.  
"Oh, too late - we're going up." The Doctor tells Rose through the door.  
"It's all right, there's another lift." Rose mentioned before the Doctor told her.  
"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant."  
"The what?" I questioned him and so did Rose.  
"The disinfectant!" He shouted so Rose could hear, but she couldn't and repeated herself.  
"The di- oh, you'll find out." He told Rose before he looked over to me.  
"And what do you mean by this disinfectant?" I turn around to him.  
"You'll see." He smirked at me, before the speaker called out.  
"Commence stage one – disinfection." A green light flashed on before the Doctor and I were suddenly soaked in water, causing me to yelp in surprise and the Doctor to laugh.  
"I'm going to get you for that." I warned him before white powder is thrown on me, making me yelp again, coughing out powder before a dryer comes on. I watched how the Doctor looked like he was enjoying this, and if I knew this was going to happen, it would have been a different story for me, but I didn't. Soon we came to our stop and we both walked out.  
"So did you enjoy that" He grinned at me.  
"Don't" I started recovering before I looked back at him clearly, noticing that the disinfectant made his hair neat, which caused me to go and ruffle his hair.  
"Hey, what was that for?" He questioned.  
"I prefer it ruffled." I commented. "It looks nice." I commented and began ahead of him. "Gotta say this regeneration gave you nice hair, even if it is not ginger like the way you wanted it. Have you ever thought about getting it dyed?" I started before we soon meet up with a cat that was called sister Jatt, who told us that she would show us to the ward we wanted.  
"Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one - just a shop. So people can shop." The Doctor brought up the shop again.  
"The hospital is a place of healing." Sister Jatt stated surprised.  
"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people..." The Doctor continued before we saw a patient who was completely red.  
"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." Sister Jett explained to us, as we pass a bed that was holding a large men in, looking as though he is turning to stone.  
"Excuse me!" The woman who was standing next to him approached us. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."  
"Doctor, can I ask what he has?" I whispered to the Doctor ignoring the lady.  
"That's Petrifold Regression." He said before nodding to the Duke. "Right?"  
"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this." The Duke responded.  
"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The Lady spoke once again, but the Duke called out to her, revealing that her name was Frau Clovis. I watched as she quickly rushed back to him and the Duke grabbing her hand.  
"I'm so weak!" He told her and the Clovis turned to Sister Jett outraged.  
"Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!" As ordered Jatt lead us away.  
"He'll be up and about in no time." She commented.  
"I doubt it." The Doctor responded to her, before looking at me and explaining. "Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for... oh... a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue..." and I nodded.  
"Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?" Jatt told the Doctor, as we then began to look around the room. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." My eyes then was brought to a big head in a tube.  
"No. I think we've found him." The Doctor brought up obviously seeing who I saw as well. Jatt followed our gaze, noticing the Face of Boe in the corner by a window and we began to approach him and the sister that was looking after him.  
"Novice Hame - if I can leave this gentleman and lady in your care?" Jett asked the sister.  
"Oh, I think my friend got lost. Uh - Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" The Doctor brought up.  
"Certainly, sir." She responded before leaving.  
"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you two a friend, or...?" Novice asked us.  
"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked the cat.  
"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." She told us.  
"Of what?" I asked her.  
"He's dying of old age." We heard from behind us, we turned around standing there was a certain ginger I had not seen in awhile.  
"Rosetta." I said her name, remembering the first time I met her.  
"Hello." She waved at me with a smile before continuing what we were talking out before hand. "It's one of the only things that the sister's can't cure."  
"He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible." Novice began and Rosetta laughed slightly.  
"Forgive me." She apologised due to the laugh. "But the Face of Boe is anything, but impossible, he's an old git, he definitely acts like someone who lived millions of years." Rosetta commented. "He's been waiting for your visit Doctor and yours too Re." She told us and the Doctor knelt down before the Face of Boe, with a smile on his face.  
"I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me... it's the Doctor..." He told the Face of Boe, placing his hand on it and the head sighed.  
"How did you know he was the Doctor?" I questioned Rosetta and looked over to her from the Doctor.  
"I like to joke that I have some sort of sixth sense, but in all honesty you haven't changed much, look wise that is, who else would you travel with." She smiled at me. "Would you like a drink? I don't think the face of Boe, will wake for a while. They have some nice water here." She asked and I nodded signalling her to lead the way and telling the Doctor I will be back.


	6. Chapter 6 New Earth Part 2

Chapter 6  
New Earth

Part 2

"It's beautiful out there" I awed as we looked out the window with our cups.  
"Indeed, but it can get quite tiring, being stuck here staring at it." Etta commented.  
"Stuck here." I questioned her and she smiled at me.  
"I don't plan to leave Boe here on his own. Like I said I have been through alot with him, he's one of my closest friends, that has stuck with me through the years. I refuse to leave him now unless I have to." She responded.  
"You must care for him deeply." I realised.  
"Like you and your friends. Tell me have you been saving your friendships along that way with Rose and the Doctor? The last time I spoke to you, you were only starting out on your journey? How long has it been since then? Do not get confused by that, I knew you were a time traveller the moment I met you." She told me and I nodded knowing I may now see people in the same timeline as them.  
"I believe it has almost been a year now, and it's been one of the best years in my life." I couldn't help but smile at that. "And of course I cherish the moments with them, I always do... but I guess I will be doing that a lot more now." I told her.  
"You dying." She observed.  
"You can tell?" I asked her.  
"I can tell by your eyes." She smiled softly. "Is there not something you or the Doctor could do about it?" She questioned me and I shrugged.  
"I don't know, nothing completely, but The Doctor has created something to help slow what is causing it down, but I could overload any minute." I told her, for some reason I found myself telling her this stuff, like I had a sense she already knew about this and it was safe to tell. She laughed slightly.  
"That's a funny way to put it, it sounds like your robot and if that's the case I would just say to try and reboot yourself, but then again, if you were to reboot yourself now, then you may not regain something that could be important to you." She told me as she looked out of the window, before then asking. "Where is Rose by any chance?" Rosetta then questioned me.  
"I believe that she might have gotten lost." I told her, shaking her head.  
"Then might I suggest phoning her?" She laughed and I realised that I probably should have done that sooner.  
"Yeah, you're right." I said as I pulled my phone out and we walked back to the Doctor and the face of Boe.  
"Re, are you okay?" The Doctor asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm just going to phone Rose. How's things going on over here?" I questioned him.  
"I have just been talking to Novice Hame." He told me. "She said to me that the Face of Boe, would tell a great secret to a wanderer."  
"Do you think that she might be talking about you?" I questioned and he nodded. "I wonder what that secret could be..." I started before shaking my head. "Well you'll know when it's time. Now time to find where Rose wandered off too." I began to dial her number and put it to my ear. "Yo, Rose, where are you?" I asked her once she answered and the Doctor turned to pay attention to me on the phone.  
"Uhm... wotcha..." Rose responded back and I was surprised about the way she sounded, realising she never really says that, or what she meant by that.  
"Where have you been Rose, it shouldn't take this long to get to Ward 26?" I ignored that thought and questioning her.  
"I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears." She then told me and something didn't feel right, I know Rose long enough to know that sounds to ridiculous to come out of Rose's mouth. "Okay..." I replied now growing suspicious and I decided to she how she acted when finding out about the face of Boe. "But you never guess this! The person that wanted the Doctor to visit, it's the Face of Boe! You remember Boe! Rosetta also here as well." I pointed out.  
"Course I do... that big old... boat... race..." She laughed, but I still felt like something was wrong. I was about to ask if she was okay, but I then noticed something else happening, which also caught the Doctor's attention as well.  
"Hey Rose I gotta go, I'll see you in a minute." I told 'her' as I hung up the phone, noticing the Duke was now laughing with Clovis, champagne in their hands. I gave the Doctor a glance before we walked over.  
"It's that man and woman again!" The Duke called out to us and the Doctor smiled, scratching his ears. I stared at him confused, he seemed to have gotten better, but the Doctor said that it was incurable at this moment in history. "There my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!" He exclaimed happily.  
"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." Frau told us, but with a smile, we nodded, walking in a bit more.  
"Winch me up." The Duke ordered, which Clovis upheld. "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!" He announced to us.  
"Champayne,, sir, madam." A waiter came to us.  
"We'll pass, thanks." I told the waiter, while the Doctor began to ask him a question.  
"Uh... you had Petrifold Regression, right?"  
"Had being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured." He laughed.  
"But how?" I inquired. "I thought that was impossible at the moment." I looked at the Doctor.  
"It is impossible." He replied back to me, I could tell he was wondering what was going on and so was I, but then another sister came up to us and said.  
"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."  
"Yes, but then again some can consider science to be magic." I commented to her before the Doctor asking her how she cured him.  
"How on New Earth, you might say." She smiled.  
"What's in that solution?" The Doctor nodded to the solution that the Duke was soaking in.  
"A simple remedy." She responded simply and I turned back to her from looking at it.  
"Well it obviously isn't a simple remedy if it can cure someone of something, that should in fact kill him." I brought up.  
"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." She introduced us.  
"I'm Re and this is the Doctor." I told her.  
"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here." Matron told us once she heard the Doctor's name.  
"Matron Casp – you're needed in intensive care." We suddenly heard and turned to see Sister Jatt was calling her.  
"If you would excuse me." The felines excused themselves and I looked at the Doctor.  
"Something's not right here." I mentioned already knowing something was going on.  
"Yeah." He agreed watching them before looking back over to me. "By the way, Is Rose coming now?" He questioned me and I nodded.  
"I believe so, but then she also sounded weird. I really don't think I trust this place." I nodded whispered to him and he nodded.  
"That's something to keep in mind then." He responded and I nodded and we began to look at all the patients again. The Doctor now with glasses on his face. I couldn't help, but grin seeing him wear them for the first time.  
"They look good on you." I complimented a grin on my face.  
"Thanks." He thanked me, happy that I complimented him, before I started to wonder if this place could cure that incurable disease, then what else could they cure. I also thought back to what Rosetta said Reboot, what does she mean by that. I thought for a second before looking back at the solution again, before I froze in my tracks I saw greens lights flash into my head, zombie like humans, pain, screaming, panic, and the cats. I quickly grabbed on to the Doctor's wrist and he noticed.  
"Re?" He questioned me concerned, slipping his wrist out of my hand to hold it.  
"I saw these cats before." I realised surprised that it didn't hit me sooner. The other day I had even more vision like pictures and I saw one of them in it.  
"You mother might have read about them." He realised what I meant, but I shook my head. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, those never hurt me for some reason, just surprise me, which is why I don't think it is part of my visions of my mother. If that was the case then why was my brother in one of them. I think it's something different. I don't think these are my mother memories but something else, but I know we won't find out what it is with my other issue."  
"Did you have any issue's with it last night?" He asked.  
"No, I still had my everyday headache and dream, but it wasn't a bad one, to be honest I prefer if they continue happening in my dreams. It means I won't collapse." I commented and then thought for a second. "Doctor, even though I am still suspicious of this place and I trust you more, but if everything turns out to be fine and they seemed to have discovered how to cure things, with no harm being done, do you think maybe they could cure it?" I questioned and he shook his head.  
"I don't think they have anything that would help a time lord's mind and remember it is not a disease like these." He answered me.  
"I know, but it was worth a thought." I sighed sadly.  
"I know. You're still scared, but I am going to try my hardest to make sure nothing happens to you." He told me honestly and I smiled.  
"Thank you. Doctor." I thanked him quietly before noticing Rose had just arrived and I moved my hand from his.  
"Took your time." I pointed out to her, but still kept the phone call in the back of my head.  
"Come and look at this patient!" The Doctor called her over as we changed the subject from me. He took her arm and showed us a red patient. He then began to take off his glasses.  
"Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it – they've invented a cell washing cascade – it's amazing. Their medical science is way to advanced." He began his lecture. before following him to a patient that was completely white, as I observed Rose to see if there was anything different about her, maybe I was just getting suspicious over nothing, but throughout all my years I spent with her, she had never spoke like the way she did on the phone. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" The Doctor continued, waving to the patient. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this." We then walked off into a corridor. "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?" He questioned.  
"I can't Adam and Eve it." Rose said as she stopped and I lean on to the wall knowing something was up and the Doctor realised as well.  
"What's – what's with the voice?" He questioned.  
"Oh, I don't know... just larking about New Earth... New me..." She began, sounding somewhat seductive and I noticed her looking at him up and down. I felt the sense of annoyance go through me, especially when I sure a couple of the buttons undone on her top. I frowned as I saw this feeling if I didn't stop it now something will happen, so I changed it back to what we were talking about before. "Rose, when you walked about did you so happen to see where a terminal is." I questioned her in a serious but annoyed tone, a tone that rarely spoke and Rose closed her eyes for a second before taking a breath, seeming to remember I was with them.  
"Terminal's this way." She responded simply before walking away, seeming annoyed that I interrupted and the Doctor look at me, with a slight smile on his face.  
"What?" I questioned him, still slightly annoyed about the person that isn't Rose flirting with him. I didn't take me long to realise that I probably was a bit jealous. I wasn't going to deny that, I knew it would be a natural emotion, but I wasn't going to admit it.  
"Nothing." He just said with a smile on his face and I shook my head.  
"Come on." I told him grabbing his arm dragging him along, while stating quietly. "That isn't Rose." We soon made our way to a screen and decided to look if it had any details where it could be.  
"Nope... nothing ood... surgery... post-up... nano-dentistry... no sign of a shop... they should have a shop." The Doctor commented as we looked at the maps.  
"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?" 'Rose' brought up, taking control.  
"You're right, well done." He told her, seeing what I was getting at about her not being Rose, before I then questioned.  
"Why would they hide that whole department? They must definitely have something to hide from everyone. I wonder what it is." I muttered.  
"It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." 'Rose' ordered the Doctor.  
"What if the sub-frame's locked?" He questioned her.  
"Try the installation protocol..." She spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." The doctor then used his screwdriver on the screen, before we stepped back as the wall began to move downward revealing a secret passageway. I noticed 'Rose' smiling before walking in first. I gave the Doctor a glance before following her, as the Doctor then began to say. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive."

We began to walk down the stairway of intensive care, before we entered a room that made me lose my breath. Realising I had seen this before, but why and how did I.  
"Doctor." I called out to him somewhat scared. "I have seen these before earlier today, I told you I didn't think were related." I spoke to him as we continued walking further down the corridors either side of us were a series of green chambers.

"We should probably check it out after." He told me and I nodded before stopping at one of the chambers.  
"Doctor, can I?" I asked wanted to use the Screwdriver and he nodded, giving it to me and I thanked him, smiling. "You do know I really want one of my own." I brought up looking at him.  
"I'll make you one, once we have time." He told me and I nodded smiling slightly, before scanning the door opening it. My smile disappear instantly the moment I opened it seeing what was inside. . A man covered in boils, surrounded in smoke. This was like what I saw before and I had a bad feeling about this.  
"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" 'Rose' Spoke disgusted.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor apologised to the man as I turned my head away, closing the door not wanting to see him anymore. I passed the sonic back to the Doctor, who began to open another one, while I decided to stand back with my arms covering my body in a loose arm cross. He opened a door to another one this time is was a female.  
"What disease is that?" Rose commented.  
"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything." The Doctor spoke disgusted.  
"This is wrong." I announced unhappy with what was happening. "How could this happen." I shook my head, I couldn't believe this.  
"What about us? Are we safe?" 'Rose' asked the Doctor.  
"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor told the both of us, before shutting the door and we began to walk back to where the railing was, looking at all the contaminants there was.  
"This is so sad." I clenched my hands on the railing the both me and the Doctor leaned on.  
"How many patients are there?" Cassandra questioned.  
"They're not patients." He stated unhappy.  
"But they're sick." Rose pointed out.  
"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm." The Doctor was mad and while I was mad aswell I was more sorrowful.  
"I don't like this one bit." I started to walk away from this, not wanting to be here anymore and the others began following.  
"Why don't they just die?" Rose inquired as we walked.  
"Plague carriers. The last to go." The Doctor announced and I stopped once I noticed that we weren't the only ones here, but Novice Hame as well.  
"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame told us at the end of the corridor.  
"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The Doctor gritted his teeth at her.  
"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." She told us.  
"What, by killing?" The Doctor shouted.  
"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame spoke gently and calmly, before the Doctor began advancing dangerously close to her.  
"What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?" The Doctor continued.  
"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." She tried to reason and that's what annoyed me.  
"Don't you dare just call them flesh! Or that they have no proper existence! There is no such thing as proper existence, just existence! The were still created on this earth. If they didn't have any existence then we would not have noticed them, they would not be here, but they are and not as flesh! They are alive! They are people! They are breathing! And are living through this hell you caused them! They have been brought into this universe as prisoners for you to test on." I explained to her.  
"But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us." The sister told to us.  
"But these are humans too and you are using them. You swore an oath to help and you are breaking it." I tried to get her to see it my way.  
"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." The Doctor added.  
"But who are you to decide that?" She asks the Doctor.  
"I'm the Doctor." He stepped even more closer to her. "And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with..."  
"Us." I finished what the Doctor said, also agreeing to what the Doctor said.  
"Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?" Rose began to speak up and looked at her.  
"We thought it best not-" Novice began but the Doctor interrupted.  
"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand - what have you done to Rose?" He asked her, but I had a feeling they didn't do anything to her, it was someone else, or something else, and it was confirmed when the sister spoke next.  
"I don't know what you mean." Now I believe what they did we were wrong, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't lie to us, especially when we had already learnt about this.  
"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed." He spoke angrily and I grabbed his hand.  
"Doctor, I don't believe she has done anything to Rose, why would she lie to use now that we know everything else. She has no reason to, even though I do not agree and I am certainly mad about it, but in her mindset and the other sisters they are trying to help the human race, they wouldn't have done anything to her." I tried to reason with him.  
"I'm perfectly fine." 'Rose' stated and I turned around to her.

"Yeah, right. You aren't her. I could tell by the phone call, nice try doing the cockney accent though, but Rose never speaks like that, sorry to disappoint, you know you're a terrible Rose." I told her. "So care to explain who are you really? and what you have done to my friend?" I demanded angrily.  
"Oh, fine, you got me." She gave in, and the Doctor turned from facing me to her, but she went to the Doctor grabbing his tie. "I know something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and his mind to find it out." She replied back to me before the Doctor asked her who she was again. She went closer to his face and whispered, though I could still hear it. "The Last Human."  
"Cassandra?" The doctor questioned unpleasantly surprised.  
"The Trampoline!" I exclaimed annoyed and then realised something. "Hold on... please don't tell me, my mother shares a name as a trampoline." I placed a hand on my hand.  
"How dare you." 'Rose' well Cassandra now exclaimed to me, before turning back to the Doctor. "Wake up and smell the perfume." She told him before taking out a tube of perfume spraying the Doctor causing him to fall on the floor unconscious. I quickly knelt down beside him, along with Novice Hame, checking his face, worried, but now also more mad than before.  
"You've hurt him!" She told Cassandra. "I don't understand – I'll have to fetch Matron!"  
"You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now, run along! Sound the alarm!" She responded back and Novice began to run off, as I got back once again staring at her. "Now that's done, time to sort you out." She brought up staring back at me, before she decided to break the alarm.  
"Let's see you try." I warned her, as she brought out her spray again.  
" _Cassandra focus..."_  
I suddenly heard the sound of a male going through my head, as the moment she began to spray, I dodged the mist of the perfume, before grabbing her arm, surprising Cassandra.  
" _Good, use you feet!..."  
_ I heard once again and I suddenly kicked Cassandra's feet from underneath her, causing her to drop the vile of perfume, yet suddenly I felt a shot of pain run through me, causing everything go black for a second, until I found myself on the floor, with a growing headache. A headache like the one I had in the Tardis, when the Doctor entered my brain. I let out groaned, but the groan ended up being in unison with someone else's. I realised Cassandra was on the ground as well. I then suddenly realised. 'Did she?' I thought. This silicone Trampoline, in my friend's body tried to get into mine. We then locked eyes for a second in pain before noticing the perfume lying before us. We then suddenly tried to crawl over to it as quickly as possible before the other one, the only difference was that Cassandra began to recover from her pain, but not me. It was continuing, trying to rebuild its defences up once again. I was almost there trying to push Cassandra back, but she soon grabbed it, going over her shoulders spraying me.

" _Why, do I have to learn how to fight Father." I questioned my old man, who was trying to teach me to fight. "I don't like fighting."  
_ " _And hopefully you won't have to my child, but, I want you to learn self defence, to protect yourself." He answered my question. Instead being an older version of my mother, I was younger.  
_ " _But I won't be leaving here, won't I?" I asked him curiously and he shakes his head.  
_ " _That depends on you in the future. I won't force you to stay here with me forever, you will always have a choice to leave, even if I may not want you to and when that day come, if it may come, or if something happens before that, I want you to learn how to protect yourself." He explained.  
_ " _Something else that might happen?" I wondered out loud. "Is it the same something that happened to mother?"  
_ " _You are always bright my child." He laughed slightly, but I could see the sad look in his eyes.  
_ " _What was she like?" I kept asking him questioned.  
_ " _Strong, brave, wise, bight just like you. You are definitely your mother's child." I responded and then looked at me seriously. "And that is why this is important, okay. I care about you too much to lose you too." He told me sternly and I nodded.  
_ " _I understand, I love you too." I smiled a small smile at him._


	7. Chapter 7 New Earth Part 3

Chapter 6  
New Earth

Part 2

I let out a moan once I woke up again for a second time today and, I felt myself resting on top off a chest feeling arms around me. It seemed that I had woken up in the middle of a conversation.  
"Especially your friend. Standing room only." I heard Cassandra say, remembering what happened beforehand. It was always a pain that I had to recollect all of my memories of what happened before I faint. I slowly began to open my eyes, noticing that the arms I were in was the Doctor's and we were in one of the cells. I looked up at him slightly and he glanced down noticing I was now awake, before looking back up telling Cassandra.  
"You've stolen Rose's body." I couldn't see what was going on behind me and I closed my eyes once again tired and drained due to my mind, but I listened to what Cassandra started to say.  
"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You two have got about... three minutes left. Enjoy."  
"Rose..." I whispered slightly, before speaking up again, now only caring about my friend. "Let Rose go." I told her. There was no point trying to talk ourselves out of here, but I wanted to make sure Rose was safe.  
"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and... less common... then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime." She said before I heard another voice.  
"Anything we can do to help?"  
"Straight to the point, Whiskers... I want money." The not so trampoline now, trampoline got straight to the point.  
"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only... accept." She was given a answer.  
"The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want... oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" She tried to reason.  
"I'm afraid not." They denied  
"I'd really advise you to think about this."  
"There's no need. I have to decline."  
"I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns - you're not even armed." Cassandra mentions.  
"Who needs arms when we have claws?" I then heard a hiss.  
"Well, nice try." Cassandra gave up. "Chip? Plan B!" Suddenly I felt a breeze hit my back.  
"Re, out!" The Doctor ordered be, signally I could get out now and I did, but I held on to the door as the Doctor yelled at Cassandra.  
"What've you done?"  
"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" She tells him before she begins to run off.  
"Don't touch them!" He told them, before turning to the nurses. "Whatever you do, don't touch!" He then grabbed my hand, pulling me along after Cassandra.  
"Re, are you okay?" He shouted over to me, as we ran, seeing that I was having slight difficulty.  
"I tried to stop her when you were asleep, she tried to enter my mind, got rejected, but it's bloody in pain." I honestly spoke to him.  
"Will you be able to handle this?" He questioned concerned but not stopping.  
"I am trying my darned best to, but I really want to kill Cassandra right now." I hissed.  
"Keep fighting it, Re." He told me as I heard explosions behind us. We soon stopped to see many more being realised out of their cells.  
"Oh my God..." Cassandra exclaimed.  
"What the hell have you done?" The Doctor asked Cassandra again.  
"It wasn't me!" Cassandra defended herself.  
"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!" He snapped at her.  
"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra scared.  
"RUN! Down! Down! Go down!" He ordered, grabbing my hand again and we ran down the steps. "Keep going! Go down!" He tells Cassandra and her 'friend?' who were running in front of us, as we heard the PA. We soon got to the bottom of the stairs and I watched as they went to where the elevator was and tried to open it.  
"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving." He tells them.  
"This way!" Cassandra starts to run another way and we got passed a corridor before it began to spill with more of the infected, apart from the other male, who had trailed behind and he whimpers.  
"Someone will touch him!" The Doctor stated letting go of my hand, only for Cassandra to then grab him.  
"Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life- come on!" She shouted to the Doctor, before running again while he called her mistress pitifully and I felt sadness overwhelm me.  
"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" The Doctor apologised. "And I don't want to leave you alone with her like this." He told me grabbing my hand once again, running so he was now out of view. I felt sorry for him and I felt the sense of uselessness at the moment, but it was hard for me to be take things in at the moment, everything was going to fast.  
We soon rush into a open space and I slammed the door after me, breathing heavily, leaning on the door, as cassandra blocked another door seeing Zombies behind that one.  
"We're trapped! What're we going to do?" Cassandra panicked.  
"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." The Doctor says angrily, before scanning something in the room. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death." He announced.  
"Death." I breathed slightly before realising that it could kill her. I moved away from the door towards her. "Get out of her!" I ordered, not angrily but concerned for Rose. "You get out of her now." I repeated as I walked more into the room and Cassandra walking away from the other door as well.  
"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." Cassandra explains.  
"I don't give a shit." I retaliated becoming much more close to her, my anger now coming through. "That is not your body and you don't have the right to be in there. Give my friend back, or you are going to have hell to pay, because you don't know who I am. You only saw a glimpse of me back when the sun exploded, but I have been through so much shit, that a stupid little trampoline like you is a piece of cake. Now leave my friends body now, there is only one who is going to die like that and it is not going to be Rose." I wasn't going to lose Rose or have her taken away from me. "Do not test me and give her back to me and the Doctor." I was not playing around and I could tell she knew that. She looked away for me for a second before looking at the Doctor, who had watch the confrontation, before turning back to me begrudgingly saying.  
"You asked for it." Suddenly there was flash of light that leapt from Rose's body into the Doctor's. I soon heard a disorientated Rose and tuned to see her.  
"Blimey, my head..."  
"Rose." I called out knowing it was her and pulled her into her tight hug.  
"Re?" She questioned before asking. "Where'd she go...?" The moment she spoke, the moment of happiness left again and it my anger began to fill up again. As I turned my head towards the Doctor and so did I".  
"Oh, my. This is... different." We noticed the Doctor acting different, and I knew that Cassandra entered the Doctor instead.  
"Cassandra?" Rose questioned confused.  
"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used..." She mentioned and I clenched my fist, that is not what I told her to do, and now she has entered the Doctor, she infuriates me. "Ah.. ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"  
"Get out of him." Rose told her before she runs a hand down his body.  
"Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy." She raised her eyebrows, and I began to speak, stepping forward to her.  
"Cassandra... I swear to...I am going to count to three. Just because I said to leave Rose! Doesn't mean you can instead go into the Doctor!" I yelled at her angrily and I almost got to her, until zombies burst through the doors, causing all of us to jump.  
"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor- what the hell would he do?!" Cassandra began to hit me frequently.  
"Ladder now!" I ordered noticing a ladder behind us.  
"Out of the way!" Cassandra shoved past me and Rose to the ladder.  
"Rose up next!" I pushed her forward and she nodded, climbing up before following her.  
"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose shouted up to Cassandra.  
"Yap yap yap... God, it was tedious inside your head." Cassandra commented refusing, before my foot was grabbed,and let out a scream in surprise, and Rose turned to see me fighting of Matron Casp.  
"All our good work! All that healing!" She shouted up to me. "The good name of the Sisterhood – She has destroyed everything!" She shouted up to me, knowing she was talking about Cassandra in Rose's body.  
"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra commented, I looked up at her, before looking back down to the lady.  
"Everywhere – disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!" She continued and I snapped back down at her.  
"This wouldn't of happened if you didn't test on beings!" Suddenly though she began to wail in pain and breaks out into boils like the Zombies, before letting go of me and falling as the Zombies begin to climb the ladder.  
"Cassandra! Move! Move! Move!" I shouted in fear and she began to hastily climb the leader again.  
"Maximum quarantine. Divert all suttles." We heard the PA, as we reached the top of the leader.  
"Now what do we do?" The trampoline shouted down to us.  
"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose yelled back up, while I kept looking down to see how far they were.  
"You mean this thing?" I heard.  
"Yes, I mean that thing." Rose sighed signalling her to hurry up.  
"Well, I don't know how – that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." She turned down.  
"Then go in me, and get him to sort it out." I snapped her.  
"I am not going back into you, I would be repelled like last time and I could land into one of those things." Cassandra scoffed.  
"Then go back into me." Rose spoke.  
"Rose she will kill you." I told her.  
"Will die either way." Rose shouted back down to me. "Do it."  
"Hold on tight." Cassandra agreed to that, and I clenched my hand on rails tighter, not wanting it to happen, but I couldn't stop her. "Oh... oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" Cassandra ordered the Doctor who was back and I looked back down to see them coming closer to me.  
"Not 'til you get out of her." I heard the Doctor say.  
"We need the Doctor." Cassandra commented. "Tell him." She looked down at me.  
"I'm sorry." I wasn't really. "But I'm with the Doctor" I shouted honestly. "Leave Rose now!"  
"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra commented.  
"Don't tell me not to shout!" I told her and she went back into the Doctor.  
"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose the snapped back at her and I rolled my eyes.  
"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses - their so rude." Cassandra claimed about me and the Doctor.  
"Cassandra, even it's for a fucking moment, go into one of the zombies!" I yell up.  
"There is no need to swear." She turned around to me.  
"Well tell me who is the next to get touched, I have the bloody right to, now get in one!"  
"Oh, I am so gonna regret this..." Cassandra sound reluctant and disgusted before leaping out of the Doctor bloody going into a diseased woman that was the closest to me. "oh, sweet Lord... I look disgusting."  
"Good, matches your personality." I commented, as the Doctor, who was now back opened the lift doors.  
"Nice to have you back." The Doctor helped Rose out, before helping me. "You alright?" He asked me again as I stood up now from the door.  
"Pissed and tired." I simply stated annoyed my headache had almost left me due to the other experiences, so now I was just pissed at Cassandra.  
"No you don't..." We then heard, as Cassandra leapt back into Rose who was crouched on the floor.  
"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor told Cassandra, still angry about her going back into Rose, like me. I was to tired to argue anymore, even if I was still pissed, but I noticed that Cassandra started to stare into space, before saying quietly.  
"Inside her head... they're so alone... they keep reaching out, just to hold us... all their lives and they've never been touched." She commented and I looked away sad, thinking of all the people down there. I then glanced at the Doctor, who then held out her hand for her.  
"How long will Rose be fine for?" I questioned quietly, not wanting to fight anymore and we have bigger issues at the moment.  
"She'll probably be good for a while longer." He responded back also quiet and I nodded as we began to walk away, back towards where we knew Ward 26 would be. Once we entered we suddenly saw Frau Clovis running up with a chair roaring like a wild animal at us.  
"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look-" He stopped her.  
"Show me your skin." She stopped and we showed her.  
"Look! Clean. Look - if we'd been touched, we'd be dead." The Doctor explained and Clovis nodded putting the chair down. "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor inquired.  
"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." Frau began to explain to us. She showed us a device. "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad.  
"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."  
"I am not dying in here." Clovis was angry.  
"No, you won't." Rosetta spoke up to her. "The disease can't get out there or everyone will be killed, even you, we would get every disease, Disease spreads like wildfire, but I know these people here Clovis, they will come up with something." She spoke out. "All we need to do is give them a hand." Etta brought up and the Doctor nodded.  
"Right, Re. Rose. Novice Hame. Rosetta. Everyone! Excuse me your grace- get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" The Doctor took charge and we all began to do as he said. The Doctor begins to ties a rope around his body and Cassandra and I started attaching the solutions to him. "How's that? Will that do?" He questioned.  
"I don't know! Will it do for what?" Cassandra brought up and he begins to walk into the lift.  
"The lifts aren't working." Cassandra acknowledged,  
"Not moving. Different thing," He responded back.  
"Doctor what are you planning to do?" I questioned him alarmed.  
"I am going to try and heal everyone down there." He replied to me.  
"How? Do you think it will work?" I asked worried.  
"Worth a shot, but Re, I want you to stay up here." He told me.  
"What! why?" I inquired not wanting him to do this alone.  
"I don't want to risk it, though most of it is gone now, I can tell how exhausted you are at this moment. Please stay here." He reasoned with me and I understand where he was getting at, but at the same time I didn't want to let him do it alone, i want to help save them.  
"I don't want you to do this alone." I spoke honestly to him.  
"I won't I need a hand and that will be Cassandra." He told me, turning to stare at Rose/Cassandra.  
"Not in a million years." She scoffed realising what was going on.  
"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive... why don't you live a little?" The Doctor told her before turning back to me, who looked down frowning, I clenched my fist slightly, but I understood, and I then looked back at him, before grabbing onto one of his hands and squeezing it, I would have hugged him if he wasn't covered in all the medicine.  
"Be careful." I told him and he nodded before he jumped onto the cord holding the elevator, as Rosetta then pulled me away as I saw zombies beginning to emerged from the quarantine, and Clovis sealed the door. I took a breath and prayed that everything would go okay, nervousness rising within me and I slowly begin to blank everything out from around me for a moment, unsure what to do as I wait, I instantly felt useless, like I couldn't do anything and I hated it. I began to walk over to the window next to the face of Boe and looked out the window not wanting to look around as other people lay in wait.  
"I know how you're feeling." Rosetta came over to look at the window next to me, and I gave her a glance.  
"Let me guess your random sixth sense thing again." I joked, half heartedly, before looking back at the outside world.  
"No." She shook her head. "This one has nothing to do with sixth sense. I can see that you haven't been feeling yourself lately. It easy to tell, the last time I saw you, you smiled a lot more then now."  
"And a lot of things have changed since then, most of them recently, like what I mentioned earlier." I responded back to her.  
"And it has caused you to feel useless now." She brought up, knowing she was right, and I looked down slightly, before giving her a sad smile.  
"I don't like it." I spoke truthfully.  
"Then why did you let your fear win." She commented.  
"It's not fear." I stated.  
"Then what is it?" Etta questioned me and I stood there quiet for a bit thinking before answering.  
"I don't want to throw this life away." What happened was still going to be in my mind, it will never leave me, even though I talked to the Doctor, I am still coping with it. It made me think more about not getting into much trouble as much as I did before. It made me feel that I shouldn't risk my life as much as I did in the past. Especially in this version of myself. The Doctor gave up his life to stop me from dying and I don't want to risk this life away if I can help it. That's why I agreed to stay here, if I don't stress myself and relax more I can hopefully live much more longer, but in a sense this waiting now, seems to be killing me more. I made me feel useless and it didn't sit right with me. I wanted to help, waiting here made me feel trapped, and I wanted to get away from feeling trapped.  
"But is forcing yourself to do something that isn't in your nature the best way to live the rest of your live." Etta brought up. "In my mind you're throwing your life away not being yourself. Don't live you life for anyone else but yourself. You said you were dying, do you want to die with a life of you being safe yet trapped? or risk doing what is right with your heart, even though it could move you death closer?"  
"I don't know, I just want stop feeling so down. I want to go back to before the situation started, but I can't, I just have to move forward." I confessed.  
"And that will take time, you don't have to know straight away, but I say do what you think is right. You know that gut feeling you get. I believe that it's the world telling you that's what you should do, that is who you are and that's who you want to stay as." Rosetta explained.  
"I guess..." I started before taking a breath and closing my eyes. She's right I may be unsure now, but one day I won't be, but at the same time I can't say it wouldn't hurt to try listening to my gut feeling, because it could. "Thank you Etta." I thanked her quietly.  
"Don't question it, you've helped me in the past as well." She spoke and I looked up to her, and smiled slightly.  
"I look forward to meeting past you. I wonder what will happen the day, when you don't know me." I laughed slightly, and Rosetta laughed too, before she brought another things up.  
"Thats right you have that coming up in future don't you. Well then that can ease you more can't it." She smiled at me and I looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well you can't die before you meet me right? Otherwise that would make a paradox wouldn't it." She stated and I my eyes widened not realising that before, she was right again.  
"You're right!" I grinned at her. "But I should still be careful." I went back to being serious.  
"Of course, you should, we should always be careful at times, but hopefully that helps easing you a bit more."  
"It does. Thank you." I thanked her once again before we both decided to look out the window again. "So when do you think Boe would wake up?" I questioned and she laughed slightly.  
"I don't know that old head can sleep for days." She commented and I laughed as well. "You think that Doctor can do it?"  
"Only if Cassandra doesn't mess it up." I responded and she grinned.  
"Oh yes, what did you call her again in the past? Trampoline wasn't it?" She smiled. "That was a long time ago."  
"Everyone says a the face of Boe in millions of years old..." I started.  
"But what about me?" She finished and I nodded. "In all honesty I have seemed to lost count, but I am way older then I look, and I am actually quite happy that I am not just a giant head at this point." She joked.  
"Doesn't sound like it would be fun." I stated.  
"I would miss my hands too much."  
"I would miss my hair. I'm actually kind of wondering if I should dye my hair a bright colour, but there is too many to chose from, also when do I have time to go to the headressers to get it touched up now" I brought up.  
"Well I won't lie I have one certain hair colour that I prefer." She said signalling to her hair.  
"Well it is unique, but I was feeling pink." I laughed, waiting patiently for the Doctor to succeed.  
It wasn't long until we heard the private executive squad arriving from outside as the face of Boe awoke. The Doctor did it and I couldn't be anymore happier to know that, as I watched the police officer take away Novice hame, I waited for the Doctor patiently and I couldn't help but smile happily when I saw him enter the room with Cassandra. I uncrossed my folded arms and then ran over to him, giving him a hug, which he gladly returned.  
"You did it!" I grinned at him letting go off the hug before realising he was wet. "And you soaking wet." I commented, looking at him soaking wet.  
"I mixed all the medicine together and shot it out of the decontamination shower." He explained.  
"It touched and cure them then." I assume and he nodded.  
"They passed it all around." He grinned. "There a new sub-species. Bred in tubes by cats, but completely alive." I let out a laugh of joy.  
"That's good to hear." I replied before remembering. "Oh Doctor! He's awoken!" I beamed and it took him a second for him to remember who I was talking about, as I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Face of Boe.  
"You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor smiled at him, as Rosetta and the face of Boe notice us coming over.  
"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." He responded telepathy to us.  
"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra commented.  
"Oh shut it, Cassandra." Rosetta shut her down as the Face of Boe continued to speak.  
"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, Re, but you have taught me to look at it anew." I watched as the Doctor knelt down before him.  
"There are legends you know, saying that you're millons of years old." He brought up and Boe laughed slightly.  
"There are? That would be impossible." He commented.  
"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell us..." The Doctor began and I walked a bit more forward.  
"A great secret." He answered.  
"So the legend says."  
"It can wait." He quickly replied.  
"Oh does it have to?" The Doctor fussed and Rosetta laughed.  
"You will meet him again." She stated as she placed a hand on his tank. "For the third time..."  
"For the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day..." He finished.  
"Goodbye." Rosetta continued before waving and teleporting them away.  
"That is enigmatic. That- that is – that is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor commented and I laughed.  
"Guess we have to wait even longer then." I brought up with a sigh, but I was okay not knowing what this big secret was, if it needed to be told at a certain time then let it, before I then looked over to Cassandra, who was still inside my best friends body and I turned serious once again.  
"Cassandra the threat has gone." I began. "and I want my friend back." I told her as the Doctor began to stand up.  
"But... everything's happy. Everything's fine... can't you just leave me?" She started.  
"Rose isn't fine." I started.  
"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, cassandra." The Doctor told her and Cassandra began to cry.  
"I don't want to die!" She exclaims.  
"No one does, Cassandra." I slowly walked up to her, understanding not wanting to die.  
"Help me!" She cried.  
"We can't." I sighed, grabbing Rose's hands. "I know how terrifying that thought is Cassandra, but that is not your body and Rose doesn't want to die to."  
"Mistress!" We soon suddenly heard and turned seeing Chip run up to us.  
"Ah! You alive!" Cassandra gasped.  
"I kept myself safe. For you, mistress." He responded and Cassandra just stared at him for a second thinking about something.  
"Cassandra what are you thinking." I looked at her seriously.  
"A body... and not just that, a volunteer..." She began.  
"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." The Doctor gave her a running.  
"But I worship the mistress!" Chip announced, and Cassandra winks at chip. "I welcome her."  
"You can't, Cassandra, you-" But before the Doctor could finish Cassandra left Rose's body, flowing into Chip. I suddenly quickly caught Rose falling into to the floor with her, making it less impactful.  
"Rose you alright!?" I quickly ask Rose looking her over as she breathed heavily in front of me for a second.  
"Yeah-" She spoke and I suddenly hug her. "Oh Hello." Rose didn't expect the hug so quickly. I was happy to see her again and she hugged back before also saying hello to the Doctor.  
"Hello, Welcome back." He grinned at her, as I helped her up from the floor, and we focused our attention back on Cassandra, who started talking.  
"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle."  
"At least you upgraded from a trampoline." I commented at her annoyed that she was willing to go into another person to save herself.  
"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've have done." The Doctor told her.  
"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." We all glanced at each other as she said that before she continued. "But i'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" The legs of chip gave way and we all tried to rush over and support Cassandra/Chip.  
"You alright?" The Doctor asked.  
"I'm fine." She responded before pausing for a second. "I'm dying. But that's fine."  
"I can take you to the city." The Doctor spoke calmly.  
"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right Doctor, Re. It's time to die." I look away for a second. "And that's good." We then helped him/her up to his feet.  
"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." The Doctor spoke helping chip towards the exit and were the Tardis was. I watched as he entered the date, time and place of where Cassandra wanted to go, and we soon travelled over to there. I watched as the Doctor steps out of the door with Cassandra following. Rose and I stood behind them seeing that we now were at a party, and what looks like Cassandra as a proper human was there laughing and talking, happy.  
"Thank you." Cassandra looked at the Doctor.  
"Just go. And don't look back." He told her as Rose wished her good luck, but I just watched keeping quiet, leaning on the Tardis. I watched as she walks into the midst of the party, up towards her past self. She was smiling watching herself, we then watched her as she approached her ownself, Cassandra talked to herself for a moment, before Cassandra/Chip suddenly falls to the ground dying, with proper Cassandra beginning to cradle him. I had to turn away from that and walked into the tardis, leaning on the control panel, listening to the music that still play in the background. Though I may not have liked Cassandra it was sad to watch her death, yet in the end she felt comfortable and happy for one last time. I want to die happy. I want to die as myself, not as someone who feels like they are being useless.


	8. Chapter 8 Talks

Chapter 8

Talks

Hours have passed since the passing of Cassandra, as I roamed around the kitchen of the Tardis to make food, as Rose tried her hardest to stay awake. It didn't surprise me how tired she was, due to also knowing what it's like to have someone else's brain thump into yours for a long time, the only difference was she was human, and I was now not.

"Here you go." I smiled at her as I placed her food down in front of her and I moved to the other side of the table to take my own seat.

"Thanks." She thanked me with her own tired smile. I knew that she wasn't actually in the mood to eat, which I completely understood, but after what happened she needed to keep her strength up and so did I.

"No problem," I responded and I went to take out a bite of my food, which like Rose I didn't necessarily want, but still chose to eat anyway. It was silent as we ate, neither of us really wanting to talk at the moment, unlike normally where we would talk all the time, but I felt that both our minds were occupied with something, which got me curious about what Rose was thinking about.

"Rose, are you okay?" I questioned her as we finished dinner.

"The best I can be when I am recovering from the trampoline that invaded my brain." She commented, though trying to make it a bit more light-hearted, I mean after all Cassandra did just die, and while we didn't like her, she wasn't the worst. "Are you alright though?" She then questioned me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. I mean someone died, you know." I rubbed the back of my head, answering her, before taking a sip out of my drink.

"I wasn't talking about that. Re." Rose brought up and I looked at her confused.

"Then what were you talking about," I asked her curiously, and she took a breath.

"You haven't been yourself recently." She told me, and I felt some fear slightly come up to me.

"What do you mean? I am completely myself." I lied.

"Really? I didn't bring it up at home, but I noticed that you seemed a bit more withdrawn for that week, that you weren't still yourself and the fact that you stayed in your room most of the time, either sleeping or drawing." Rose announced. I should have known Rose would have noticed this even though I hoped she didn't, and I looked down, she was my best friend after all. "Are you still thinking about what happened? I would have done the same thing, you don't have to beat yourself about it anymore, he's alive." She continued talking to me, and I took a breath before responding.

"I know that!" I interrupted her. "It's not because of that!... Well, sort off..." I sighed, wondering if I should tell her, but I didn't want her to worry about me. "I'm a timelord." I looked at her. "I'm still getting used to it," I told her, which was true. "I'm fine though." I lied, I mean I will be fine, but it will just make time. "I'm just getting these 'small' side effects, but there is nothing to be worried about, the Doctor and I are trying to sort things out."

"Small?" Rose questioned me. "Why didn't tell me?"

"Because I don't want to talk about them if I don't have to, I will be back to myself in no time I promise and don't worry about them if they are bad I'll just regenerate," I commented, making it seem more like a joke, though that could be the case, I mean I know it's a death, but it's better than fully dying right? I thought to myself, though I didn't want that to be the case either, all I need to know is that I got to take control of the side effect more than it takes over me.

"I can't imagine you regenerating." Rose suddenly thought, by that sudden comment. "Do you think you can choose what you change into next?" I shrugged at that.

"I don't know, the Doctor said he wanted to be ginger and he's not." I brought up.

"What about if he didn't want it as much as he thought, what if you end up being ginger before him." She grinned and smiled. "He might like you more."

"He might get jealous." I laughed, which caused her to laugh as well, happy that our subject suddenly changed.

I let out a small smile as I finished roaming the halls of the Tardis to find the certain brunette alien I was looking for. "So this is where you've been," I commented grabbing the attention of the Doctor, who turned his head to look at me. I saw a smile grew on his face and I noticed he was wearing his glasses from earlier today.

"Re." He greeted me, as I moved to walk over to him grabbing a seat to sit beside where he was in the room.

"What are you up too?" I questioned the Doctor curious about what he was doing in here.

"Trying to increase the effectiveness of your medication." He told me honestly. "How are you?... And Rose?" He asked me.

"Well Rose has gone to bed, luckily it only really tired her out," I commented on Rose, as I picked up a bottle from the table that read something like Thropmothin, which I had no clue what it did, but it was a weird colour. "For me, I'm good for now, it seemed to have passed, I'm sure it only because of Cassandra that it happened in the first place. I think I would have been fine other than that." I responded, placing the liquid down again, before noticing some tablets on the table. "Aeroton?" I wondered out loud, picking up the tin with them in.

"Timelord's alternative to aspirin." He pointed out. "Though it works even better than anything on earth." He brought up before nodded his head over to the bottle I had recently put down. "Thropmothin. Slows the brain and heart functions."

"I see, what's Mothadious then?" I then questioned, picking up a different bottle.

"Oh, that's just the flavouring of fruit from the planet Calsi." He smiled at me, as I opened it up to smell it. "I thought you would prefer a better flavour than the taste of medicine." He explained as I held my finger over the top of the opening to pour some of the flavouring on to my hand to taste.

"Tastes good." I smiled before putting the lid back on, and he took it from my hand. "Have you been working on this since we have been back?" I wondered out loud.

"I want to make sure I create the best medication for you." He told me as he began to work on it again.

"But you skipped eating with Rose and me to go straight to do this," I responded.

"I wasn't hungry." He answered back, continuing on with his work.

"Neither was Rose and I." I brought up.

"You needed to eat." He replied, still working on the medication.

"So do you. The medication you gave me, was working fine, it was just Cassandra that messed it up, you don't have to go straight on to making a stronger one for me straight away, as I said I'm fine now, it was one time." I explained to him.

"One time, it was the first time we travelled since the side effect effected you, it may happen again the next time as well."

"I understand that but then again I am safe in the Tardis, and we have all the time in the world in here," I spoke to him, placing my hand on his to stop him from what he was doing.

"Re..." He started again. I smiled a small smile knowing this was that he was worried about me. I would be the same way if I thought I was the last of the timelords only to find out that there was another one but had a high chance that they may not survive.

"I'm not going to die, I am sure of it," I announced. "I won't let that happen to me. I have been so scared for the past week that the side effect is killing me, but my mind has been letting me think that and I need to start believing a lot more than my brain is stronger than my mothers. She may have had a lot more life experience than me, but then again I have already been through so much in about a year, heck even had the time vortex within me, even if it is was just for a little bit. I am sure that I will survive through this, even if it takes a long time." I told him determined, before quieting down as I continued. "I don't want my life to be ruled by it, which I have been making. I understand that I have this side effect and I need to be more aware of everything, but I shouldn't let it take over my life."

"Where did all that come from?" The Doctor then asked me when I finished, and I shrugged.

"I talked to Rosetta, I realised I don't want this to affect how I am going to live my life." I smiled at him. "Now, take a break and eat, I made some leftovers for you in the fridge. I don't care that you spent all your life being a timelord and don't need to eat as much as humans, but you have only eaten breakfast, and I should probably getting some sleep." I announced, letting go of the Doctors hand, getting up from the seat. "Good night Doctor."

"Good night, Re." The Doctor smiled softly at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach at that, which cause me to hold my breath and take a sudden step of courage to quickly kiss the Doctor cheek before almost sprinting out the room, shouting night again.

A/N

Hiya guys. I know it took a while to get out again, but I was busy finishing of my BA Hons course in art and design, i didn't have much time to write, and then I went to Canada, and then my dad got sick... But I am back now, and I have already written up the next two episodes as well as this one and another one. I will upload them weekly though so hopefully I can get the next one finished before the end of it, but I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer, so I gave you this chapter! Also if your are reading this great! because I wanted to ask you guys, if Rebecca regenerates, what do you want her to look like? Any face Claims?


	9. Chapter 9 Tooth and Claw Part 1

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose question as she finished sorting herself out for the day, as the Doctor was fiddling with a disc, as I sat on the chair with my feet resting on the Tardis as I watched them, casually fiddling with my pocket watch. Even though technically it considered useless now, I still held sentimental value, so it didn't really change much, even if it caused me to have this side effect, but then again the Doctor wouldn't be with us now if I didn't open it as well.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor looked at her before he began to play some music. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One 1979." He lectured.

"Hit me with your rhythm stick." I guessed the song title after hearing the beginning of it, and he pointed at me signalling I was right and I let out a smile, moving my legs so that the Doctor was able to continue his dance around the console. I soon then slipped my pocket watch back into the pocket of my leather Jacket, as I watched the scene play out in front of me.

"You're a punk!" Rose laughed watching the doctor. It had been a few weeks since what had happened on New Earth, and it felt much better to be back into the swing of things. It also helped that I was starting to come back to the way I used to be, though I was still much more careful than in the past, I found myself trying to research into things that could help me better deal with my issues at hand, but still, nothing came up. Instead, I actually found myself gaining more of those strange vision like dreams again, that in the end I started to create a dream journal about. I also ended up taking pictures of as well so that I didn't have to carry a book around with me everywhere I go.

"That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabilly thrown in. Right, Re?!" Rose continued.

"Hmm, maybe the other way round, if we actual gel up your hair a bit," I answered signalling to his hair.

"Is that something you would like to see on me?" The Doctor looked at me with a smirk.

"Well, it would be better than ginger." I joked, my smile still on my face. "And also when are you ever going to change instead of staying in one piece. Do you have this sort of thing that once you regenerate you can only wear one outfit?" I commented kind of in the mood to see him in some 1970 get up.

"What's wrong with this outfit? First the hair and now this?" He commented at what I said to him.

"Nothing, but I think it would be nice to see some variety," I smirked. "It also would make it not seem that you never wash your clothes," I commented. "But moving on from that." I jumped out of the drivers chair. "You're into this, why not take us to go see him." I brought up as the music continued to play.

"How'd you mean? In concert?" Rose then questioned me, which that was of course what I meant.

"Yeah, but that would mean we need a time machine." I turned to her, and she stuck her tongue out at me, but I mean it was a stupid question to ask after all this year. "Think you can get us there for one?" I questioned the Doctor.

"Oh no, that would be impossible." I sarcastically responded to her and she just stuck out her tongue at me.

"What else is a Tardis for?" He responded to me.

"Hiding in the time vortex to ignore the worries of the outside world," I mentioned.

"That, but I can also take you to the Battle of Trafalgar... the first anti-gravity Olympics... Caesar crossing the Rubicon... or... Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979. What do you think?" The Doctor asked us.

"Sheffield it is!" Rose agreed.

"Hold on tight." He told us the moment he pulled down the lever and we felt the Tardis moving through the vortex.

As we flowed through space and time I watched as The Doctor began hitting the Tardis to the beat of the music. I laughed as Rose started to yell stop, before we fell to the ground, which of course we had grown accustomed to since travelling.

"1979. Hell of a year!" The doctor announced jumping to his feet after we all laughed before giving us both a hand up from the ground before heading towards the Tardis door. "China invades Vietnam... The Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher... urgh... Skylab falls to Earth... with a little help from me... nearly took off my thumb." He continued as he opened the door before we realised we were being surrounded by a bunch of soldiers with their guns raised. This, of course, caused us to raise our arms suddenly and The Doctor brought up.

"1879. Same difference."

"Ah maybe you should have tried to aim for 2079, but I guess Ian Durry wanted us to come here instead," I commented, which cause the Doctor to nudge me before the captain of the soldiers began to speak.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of both these girls." He directed at the Doctor as Rose and I looked down at each other, I mean considering this time I guess nakedness would be the case, even while the only skin showing on Rose was her arms, while I was wearing a short black skirt, that matched my black long sleeve turtleneck and leather Jacket.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor then spoke excited hearing the man's accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The soldier brought up.

"Oh, I'm- I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this... these wee naked girl over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya... timorous beasties?" He turned to us.

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose suddenly tried to speak Scottish to fit in with the Doctor, and I quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh Don't mind my sister, she's a strange one. You see we used to live on a farm just outer London, we used help out you see, but our dresses constrict us, that we rarely remember to put them on." I tried to bluff an excuse for the man. The Soldier listened to what I had said before turning to the Doctor.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" He questions the brunette alien.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may…" He answered before gesturing to his pocket, asking for permission, with a nod from the Captain, we all lowered our hands. The Doctor then took out his psychic paper from his pocket before showing it to the soldiers. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." He finished and then we heard the voice of a female.

"Let them approach." She said, but the captain was still suspicious of us.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." He started, but the woman just repeated herself. The Doctor then gestures to the carriage, which the captain agrees to let us approach. "You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference." He told us and the Doctor gave them a one-fingered salute. As we got close, one of the footmen opens the door for us to see a woman, that I have really only seen in paintings and textbooks.

"Rose, Rebecca - might I introduce her Majesty, Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." Rose and I both curtsied.

"Rose and Rebecca Tyler, Ma'am. And our apologies… for us being so naked." Rose brought up, of course, saying her last name instead of mine.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials." Queen Victoria told us as we looked at each other, not expecting to see her out of all people. The Doctor hands over the psychic paper, and the Queen studies it for a moment.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." She spoke about what it said on the paper, which surprised the Doctor but began to work with it.

"Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um.. then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" He questions the Lady.

"A tree on the line." She stated.

"An accident?" The Doctor asks.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." She explained.

"An assassination attempt?" I question. "My! I am glad that you are all right your Majesty!" I spoke up.

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" Rose commented alarmed.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." She responded to Rose, and I could see though she didn't give us a smile, there was some cheek that came from it, which caused me to let out a smile. I always thought she was a powerful lady, and it just showed it was true meeting her. She didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The Captain still on his horse interrupted us.

"This Doctor and his… timorous beasties will come with us." Queen Victoria announced, looking at both of us.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall." The Captain agreed.

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think." She told before telling her coach driver to drive on.

"Wolves sounds fun, forgot parents used to tell stories such as those, now it's really the Disney versions of Grimm fairy tales" I commented lightly as we began to walk behind the carriage.

"Yeah, I remember the amount of times my mum put me to bed reading either Cinderella or Sleeping beauty to me." Rose brought up agreeing, before changing the subject. "But really though, it's funny, 'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose decided to talk about assassinations.

"I guess, but it shouldn't be that all surprising all high-class people, probably would have at least one assassination attempt on their life," I responded before looking at the Doctor. "She looks like she is used to it, you have any clue how many attempts on her so far?" I asked the Doctor curiously, who then went on to think about it.

"oo... 1879 - she's had... oo... six attempts on her life?" He answered before continuing. "And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!" He announced excitedly excited, causing me to grin.

"I know!" Rose gidderly said.

"What a laugh!" He grinned as well.

"She was just sitting there!"

"Like a stamp." He pointed out.

"Like a badass stamp, jeez I think she was one of the most imitating people I have meant so far, and all she did was speak." I brought up.

"I want her to say 'we are not amused'. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." Rose bet.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of a traveller in time." The Doctor denied.

"Ten?" I questioned.

"Done." He simply said and then we all grinned at each other and we continued to walk.

...

It surprisingly didn't take that long as we soon arrived at what I heard as the Torchwood estate. 'Torchwood?' For some reason that sounded familiar like I have heard or seen that name somewhere before, but I didn't know where. We soon watched as a man exited out of the house and headed directly to the Queen, which we guessed was Sir Robert.

"Your Majesty." He bows to the Queen.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" The queen asked.

"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid - she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her - the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." He spoke, and I frowned slightly hearing the sense of nervousness within him, and it wasn't because she was the Queen.

"Oh, not at all!" She spoke cheerfully. "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" She questioned as she looked around at the building. "Oh and please excuse the naked girls."

"Sorry." Rose and I apologised in unison.

"They're feral children, living on a farm, before following me." The Doctor commented.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused." Rose brought up as she looked at Queen Victoria. "What do you think, Ma'am?" And I shook my head seeing what she was trying to do but failed miserably.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Sir Robert nods at her and we soon began to make it into the house.

"Do you really think that she would have just copied what you said." I grinned at my friend before she nudged me.

"Just you wait." Rose returned.

"Good luck, my friend. Maybe I'll have better luck." I told her as the Captain now known as Reynolds told some guards to escort a piece of property the Queen brought with her.

"Ha, yeah right." She laughed before the Doctor spoke up.

"So what's in there, then?" The Doctor was interested.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." Reynolds responds and the Doctor pulls a face at us. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." He went back to his orders before we began to follow the others.

As we walked down the halls I glanced at the scattered pieces of art on the walls, before we entered a room that held a giant telescope in it.

"Wow." I awed as everyone I was with all looked at it.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." The Queen guessed, admiring it.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Robert tells us and the Doctor had a smile on his face.

"I wish I'd met him, I like him. That things beautiful - can I um...?" He gestures towards it asking to touch it.

"Help yourself." Robert allows him, which automatically makes Rose and I to assume we can as well.

"What did he model it on?" The Doctor questioned.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric." Robert answered and the Doctor laugh as I grinned.

"Oh, we know what that's like," I commented to Rose but enough for the others to hear, which caused the Doctor gave us a look.

"I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories." Robert sighed.

"It's a bit rubbish." The Doctor announced. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a—" He then turns to me asking quietly. "Am I being rude again?"

"Is that surprising?" I turned around to him. "Yeah." I patted his shoulder, before also looking at what the Doctor had been looking at.

"But it's pretty! It's very... pretty." He quickly added.

"Nice try," I whisper back to him.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." The Queen agreed with how it looked pretty.

"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Rose tries once again! "You could easily... not be amused, or something...? No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God." Queen Victoria replies while the Doctor shakes his head, with a smile on his face.

"Oh strike two," I whispered to Rose. "Will you get a third! Only time will tell!" I just continued to grin as she gave me a glare, while the Queen continued to speak.

"What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor listened.

"I agree, he sounds like a wonderful man. I would've liked to me him." I responded to her, and the Queen nodded.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." She started before turning to Rose telling her. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor whispered to us, and we nodded while the Queen turned towards Sir Robert.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." The queen mentioned, and I furrowed my brow at the mention of the wolves again. It felt like something was trying to back to me from the back of my head, but I wasn't so sure.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asked.

"It's just a story." He responded to the Doctor, and I could tell the nervousness of the man had still not left him. She was sure because it wasn't because he was in the same room as the Queen, there was something else.

"I like stories, please can you tell us?" I asked him nicely, as I saw the man give a quick glance at Father Angelo, before trying to speak again.

"It's said that-" He started, but Angelo soon interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." He told Sir Robert, I could tell he was trying to keep him from speaking about the wolf.

"Of course. Yes, of course." He agreed instantly stopping the story.

"And then supper." The queen responded, before turning to both Rose and I "And... could we find some clothes for both Miss Tylers? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose was still set on it, but the Queen ignored her comment, giving her a look before turning to Sir Robert again.

"Oh and strike three!" I mimed to her eye before a grin left my mouth, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm the only one trying." She hushed back.

"A yes! your pure determinations for 10 quid." and she the nudged me, and I could tell the Doctor was smirking in the background as we whispered to each other.

"Well, why don't you try next time." Rose retaliated quietly.

"Fine. I will." I responded before going back to listen to what the queen was saying.

"...left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight." Queen Victoria mentioned. Full moon? I thought about it. I guess this story would be something about a werewolf. Werewolf, I thought, then suddenly I felt flashes of images come through my head once again, causing me to lose my balance, and stumble back. Luckily though the Doctor was behind me, who has stopped me from falling to the ground.

"Re!" Rose called out my name in surprise as I fell backwards, causing everyone's attention to fall on me.

"Is Miss Tyler all right?" Sir Robert said out of shock as tried to gather my strength to stand up properly.

"She has a tendency of getting quite faint." The Doctor quickly came up with an excuse, as to why I became the way I did. "While I have been stated as your Protector, your Majesty. I have also been taking care of Rebecca since she has become more Lethargic in recent years." He told the Queen, before suddenly a jolt of pain suddenly shot through her head, causing her to fall back again.

" _Papa!" I yelled suddenly as I saw him halt, just as the books that were badly placed on the shelf of her father's study, soon fell down crashing onto the floor just before him. If he had taken one more step the books would have fallen on him, and though they wouldn't have killed him, to the young four year old she didn't know._

" _Papa! Papa! Are you okay?" I quickly ran over to him from my little activity table, he had set up for me. It took him a second to respond as he just stared at the books before him._

" _My child, did you know that was going to happen?" He suddenly questioned her, which surprised the young girl, as he slowly began to crouch down._

" _I-i Dun know…" I responded to his question, tears soon coming into my eyes. "It was so loud!" She started crying. "You could have been hurt." He quickly grabbed his child, pulling her into a hug. "Hey shush, my baby, I know, But I am fine! you see." He told her. "Alive and lively aren't I!" He laughed slightly. "Thank you." He thanked her._

"Re! Are you alright!?" The Doctor voice quickly brought me back.

"It also can cause her to have serious headaches." Rose quickly replied as well, as she came closers to see if I was okay as well, but only one thing came to my head at this moment.

"Werewolf…" I let out, but only in a hushed tone that Rose and the Doctor could hear. "Like the cats…"

"The cats?" Rose questioned confused, before I tried to stand up, once again, the pain still running through my head.

"My dear, are you well enough to stand." I heard the Queen spoke with more concern.

"I think it's best if we can get her to a room, so she can rest." The Doctor quickly responded in his own concern, as he gave me support.

"Then we will quickly take you to your rooms," Angelo responds back, with little care, which I didn't expect so, and I glared slightly at the man.

"I'm fine." I finally properly spoke up for everyone to hear, even though there was a hoarseness to my voice, from the pain, I tried to stand on my own two feet. "Doctor please stay with the Queen," I spoke knowing he would most likely want to check on me. "Rose we look after me," I told him, looking over to Rose. Who nodded and quickly held her hand out for me, and I gave the Doctor one last glance. "It's one the reasons she came as well, on your job." I quickly responded. I could see him frown slightly, but he didn't seem like he was going to fight it. While Rose was confused about me mentioning cats, I could tell the Doctor Knew I was talking about the nurses and how I seemed to have seen them before as well. I quickly then turned my head as I began walking towards the entrance way of the room, to head to our room.


	10. Chapter 10 Tooth and Claw Part 2

Soon Rose and I entered the bedroom we were escorted to, and with a thank you, Rose helped me towards the bed.

"Re, are you alright? Was that one of your supposed small side effects." Rose began to speak worriedly,m and I grabbed her hands.

"Please don't go into asking me a lot of questions, just listen. I'll be fine, I just need to breathe. Yes, they were my side effects. Rose I saw something." I spoke honestly to her, breathing a bit heavily, before quickly grabbing my phone out of my pocket. My hands were shaking slightly due to the pain I just felt. "You know back on earth when I was in my room, sleeping, drawing," I questioned her and she nodded, while I quickly went to my phones gallery. "Well, I have been having dreams, thoughts that randomly appear, like back with the Sycorax. Well, I had the same thing about the cat people, though different from the Sycorax. The Sycorax seems to be memories of my mother, but on new earth, I had feelings about knowing the cat people, and I have thought about this place before. My mind just reminded me." I told her.

"What? Like physic people?" Rose wondered out loud confused. "Is it a timelord thing?" I shrugged my arms.

"No, I don't think so, but look." I showed her my phone. I had taken pictures of all the things that I had written and drawn down, since opening my pocket watch.

"Those are what I have been experiencing," I told her and she took my phone out of my hand.

"I don't… This is weird, even for your standards." Rose commented, confused at what she was seeing. "Wait! Are those drawings of the bushes we saw the other day on that planet." Rose looked closer and I nodded.

"It seems that way, The Doctor told me that it could be my mother's memories intertwined with mine, but I don't believe that, not with this, look! The Queen keeps mentioning about a wolf, okay, and a full moon! Well, look!." I took my phone from her before changing it to a picture of a drawing of a werewolf and a gem.

"A Werewolf?" Rose questioned, remember what you said earlier before we suddenly heard a gasp. A gasp that came from the wardrobe. We both looked over to it, before giving each other one more glance before we both went to the wardrobe. I then signalled over to her, with a nod. We both grabbed each handle before pulling it fully open, only to reveal a young female crouched in fear. While the sudden motion of surprised reached both Rose and I for a second, it soon left as we saw how terrified she looked.

"Hey. Shh, it's alright!" I quickly crouched down towards the girl and she looks at me, fear still in her eyes. "I'm Re and this is Rose." I introduced ourselves. "Don't worry, we won't harm you," I announced holding out my hand for her. "Trust me." I gave her a small smile and she slowly grabbed my hand, "That's it." I smiled wider helping her up. "What's your name?" I asked her softly.

"Flora." She responded and I could tell her heart was beating so fast. Rose and I then decided to help her sit on the bed.

"Nice to meet you, Flora," I told her.

"Can you tell why you are upset?" Rose questioned sitting on the other side of the girl, while I sat on the other side. It didn't take her long to finally speak out.

"They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady." She spoke fast, obviously scared, and Rose quickly grabbed onto her hand.

"Listen - We've got a friend, he's called the Doctor - he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with us." Rose told her, trying to comfort her as well.

"Oh, but I can't." She told us.

"Don't worry Flora, trust us. We'll be safe. More people, soldiers have shown up today, and they are downstairs. They can help us as well okay. I promise and I rarely if ever break my promises." I brought up.

"So come on. Okay? Come on." Rose told her.

"It much more safer then you being on your own as well," I announced as we helped her up. I quickly grabbed my phone from the bed, that Rose has placed it down, before walking to the door first. I opened it to find that the coast is clear. Even while I felt the effects of my brain still, I know that sitting still wouldn't do us good. I signalled them to follow, before only turning around the corner to see the guards past out on the floor.

"Oh, Misses. I did warn you!" Flora brought up as I quickly went on the floor with Rose.

"They're not dead," I stated.

"They must have been drugged or something," Rose added only to then hear a muffled scream from behind. We quickly turned only to be grabbed as well. I began to struggle from the person who grabbed me, before trying to jab him with my feet, before trying to slam my head backwards at them to free myself, but I was too weak, and I felt myself being lifted off of the ground.

We were soon taken somewhere else in the manner, where we sat chained to the wall and a man in a cage staring at us.

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." The Lady of the household Isobel told us.

"But... he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Rose questioned.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." Lady Isobel brought up, and the Host raised his head slowly. He then began to open his eyes, which were pure black. I heard the other around us whimper as I looked at Rose. She looked scared as well, which I? Agree felt the same, though there was also something about his I that draw me in. I was curious about him. He wasn't human. I slowly began to stand up.

"Re?" Rose questioned looking up at me.

"I want to get closer," I told her.

"Don't, Child." Lady Isabel said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Or at least that's what I will tell myself, walking as close as I could with the chains, before kneeling down in front of it.

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"Don't enrage him." The steward told me but I ignored him, though Rose responded.

"She won't"

"I know you're not from earth. Where are you from? Which planet?" I asked him, something growing within me.

"Ohhh... intelligence…" The Host responded.

"Uh thanks, I guess, can tell me where you were born?" I repeated my question with different wording.

"This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." He answered back.

"I see, he's gone," I responded back, still feeling scared, but I continued. "So that's about the man's body. What about you? You inside his body?"

"So far from home." He responded.

"I'm guessing from what I have heard so far, that you don't want to go back home." I brought up after hearing say he carved out the man's soul.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose." He told me.

"How would you do that?" I wondered.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions…" He then suddenly lunges forward and everyone in the room, including I, jumped back. "Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!"

"Seen what?" I questioned him once again.

"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"

"Wolf?" I stare at him. Wolf… Werewolf! He's the werewolf from my drawings and mind! And wolf inside me… Bad wolf? Could that be about Bad wolf?

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." He told me and I stepped back.

"I knew it. I had a feeling." I slowly began to step back slightly, and I felt pain slip through my head once again, but Rose quickly got up to stop me from falling as I clenched my head.

" _But Papa! What does it mean?! I'm scared!" A young Cassandra, me, held onto my father with pure fear._

" _My child! Do not worry!." He stopped the hug by grabbing my arms to look at me in the eyes. "What you have is a gift, my child, a wonderful gift." He smiled sadly at me, wiping the tears from my face. "There is no need for fears, you have something that even the highest of the Timelord council will want. You are special and beautiful just like your mother." He rubbed her head, before picking up what seemed to be a book of scribbles. "When it happens just draw, it will be fine, okay." He handed me the book and I nodded. "Yes, Papa."_

" _Yes, there is my brave little girl."_

"Re! You alright?" I heard and turned to Rose and looked at her.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about," I told her, separating myself from her. Special… my mother was special. Of course, she was, each memory was telling me that, but it also was telling me about grandmother, but what happened to her.

"You're lying," Rose responded, but before I could respond Lady Isobel began to speak up once again.

"Come back, my children, sit down." We nodded, and we sat there quiet.

"These aren't just small side effects," Rose commented quietly once we sat down with a frown on her face, and I sighed closing my eyes and leaning on her shoulder, to get rid of the pain, but I didn't respond not wanting to say anything. "I'm right aren't I." Rose taking my silence as an answer. "Idiot, Why didn't you tell me?" I could tell that Rose was angry that I kept it from her, but now this was the time to blow up about me lying to her. I clenched my hands together.

"I-i didn't want you to worry… I was… am scared… Doctor's already worried… I didn't want you to be too." I slowly tried to explain to her. "I wanted you to not know, so I could pretend that I was fine… That I could still keep pretending to be my old self…" I brought up. "She… She seemed so much more stronger than who I am now." I revealed. "I don't like this, I said that I wanted to not let my mother's mind and the pain overall my mind, but it always easier said than done." I felt her put an arm around me.

"Hey, we've been through a lot, especially you, I mean your a different species now! You are not weak! If it was not you and instead it was me, you wouldn't call me weak, wouldn't you? And you wouldn't think that I wouldn't worry without knowing. I told you earlier that I knew something up with you, I'm more worried when you don't tell me, idiot. You know what you're not weak, you're stupid! Stupid to try and keep this bloody to yourself. I'm your best friend, tell me, I'll never see you as weak, in fact you know that what your going through makes people stronger!"

"I could die…" Was all I could say.

"Could." She responded. "You aren't going to do a Doctor to me." She turned around, and I couldn't help but let out a small smile to that. "You're not dying. Not on my watch. So step up and I'll help." The moment she finished that sentence the doors to the cellar suddenly flung open, moonlight struck the cage.

"Moonlight…" He stated before stripping his cloak off. The sudden realisation of where we were once again, came upon me and I quickly stood up once again, with the help of Rose, who also stood up as well.

"Werewolf," I stated before shouting urgently to everyone. "Do not look at it and stand up! Flora as I said earlier trust me." I turned to Rose, whom I had listened to what she had said, I took a deep breath in. "I'll say this now Rose and I have been in bigger problems than this and we have survived. Everyone grab hold of the chain and pull now! You hear me!" I ordered everyone.

"She said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on - pull!" Rose joined in and we all began to pull at the chain, trying to free ourselves. We kept pulling, ignoring the screams that turned growls.

"One - two - three - pull!" I yelled as we worked together as a team. After several pulls, we soon fell backwards as the chains broke around the wall, as the beast has fully changed. Suddenly the doors flung open leading into the house opened and out popped the Doctor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose yelled angrily.

"Enjoyed your dinner!" I shouted as well before the Doctor turns around and stares at the werewolf.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" He commented, before remembering the situation beforehand. He then began to shout to everyone to get out, which included Rose and I as well, seeing as we were still attached in the chains. Soon I saw the Doctor run out after locking the door, before he came over to us, screwdriver in hand.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths - did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor spoke fastly due to the urgency of everything, as he unlocked our chains.

"He said he wanted to bite the queen," I answered his question as I rubbed my wrists. Soon we heard a thump coming from the Cellar, and all we all looked towards it. I watched as the Doctor slowly began to walk towards the corridor we just came from. I slowly found myself following the Doctor in his tracks.

The wolf had managed to knock down the door and was now staring at the Doctor and I. Feeling my hearts race, I suddenly grab the Doctor hand pulling him away. We had to get away from it now before it charges. I heard it suddenly growled, which in turn caused the Doctor to take control of the run. As we ran through I quickly grabbed Rose on the way heading behind a line of men, with guns in their hands.

"Fire!" The Steward yelled before they began to fire at the wolf again. "Fire!" He said once again and held tightly to each of my friend's hands. Soon the room was filled with smoke and there was no sign of the wolf.

"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." The Doctor began to order.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." The Steward responded.

"Don't be a bloody idiot. It's not from this planet and even then if it's to go by the lore of this world, a werewolf can only be killed by a silver bullet!" I snapped at him.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" Finished what I was going to say.

"And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He retaliated and began to stride across the room. Suddenly an image flashed in my arms.

"Papa!"

"No! Above!" I yelled at the same time the steward came walking back saying. "Must've crawled away to die-" I quickly tried to run over to him only to be stopped by the Doctor as the Steward was lifted off the ground, into the ceiling where the wolf began to devour him.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor spoke up, before pushing Rose out of the room, dragging me with him. Soon we hurriedly entered the room, where the Doctor slams the door shut and locks it with the sonic screwdriver. As I leaned on the wall, trying to breathe.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert spoke, but Rose was by the side of me.

"Re, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, and the Doctor quickly came over as well, also concerned, due to how scared I looked.

"I saw it… I saw it happen before it happened." I announced spooked.

"Like the cats," Rose spoke alarmed, holding on to my arm.

"More like Deja Vu." I huffed and Rose looked at the Doctor.

"She told me. It happened to her once again down there." Rose brought up and the Doctor held her head up to look at him, mostly inspecting if I was okay.

"He said... he said mother was special, special like Grandma. That they had something that the timelord council would want." She began, she didn't know if what she was saying or feeling was crazy, but she had to ask. "Doctor, we can travel through time, can we also be psychic," I questioned him before we heard the sound of footsteps from the staircase.

"Sir Robert! What's happening?" We heard the Queen and my mind was drawn back to what was happening at the moment. "I heard such terrible noises."

"The front door?" I quickly spoke up, knowing now, my questions can wait, as if the Doctor knew what I meant, as he soon ran towards the front door to check.

"Your Majesty - we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert told the queen.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." The Queen announced.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut." The Doctor spoke when he came back. "Pardon me, Your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window." He then gestures to a door, and the Queen held up her head high, and we soon entered another upstairs room.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert soon moved to be in front of the Queen closest to the window and we stopped.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." The Queen responded.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The dOctor spoke impatiently, and the other male in the room climbs onto the window sill, but soon dodges out of the way, when a bullet was shot at him, and the Doctor moves to the window to look out.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." The Doctor commented.

"Do they know who I am?" The Queen questioned.

"Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting." Rose explained to Queen Victoria.

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." Spoke in disbelief, before we all heard a yell.

Everyone in the room span around alarm. We quickly then left the room, to see the wolf breaking down the door.

"What do we do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"We…" The Doctor began.

"Run." I finished, and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, Run!"

"Is that it?!" Rose responded.

"That's what we always do. We don't have any silver bullets, and even then I doubt that would work. It's damn Alien, not a supernatural being, it said so." I announced.

"Well then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He jogs on the spot. "Good for the health Come on!" He grabs the Queen's hand and begins to run up the staircase, as we followed.

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor shouted as the reached the top of the staircase, which the Doctor pushed on as we passed him, before they quickly ran down a hallway. We could tell the Wolf was close behind us. We soon the noticed captain Reynolds appears holding a gun out towards a direction, but we know he was preparing to aim at the wolf, which soon began to pounce on him, only to be shot, causing it to reel down the hallway, and the Captain ducks behind the corridor were we stood, out of breath.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty - I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty." The Captain began to speak.

"I have it. It's safe." The Queen told him.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert - you're a traitor to the crown." He then cocks his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor stated.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" He retaliated, positioning himself at the end of the corridor. We soon then began to run again, first Sir Robert and Queen Victoria, then the rest of us. Soon they entered the Library, but Rose stops outside the door, as she froze watching the wolf pounce on him.

"Rose!" The Doctor and I shout in unison, but the Doctor quickly grabs her by the waist, pulling her into the room, before him and Robert slam the door shut, as I move backwards leaning on one of the bookshelves as my hearts began beating too fast. I watched as the Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert started to barricade the door.

"Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute…" The Doctor then stops as the wolf howls fall into silence. "It's stopped." He then began to stand on the chair closes to the door and pressed his ear again it.

"Doctor…" I called out after a while.

"It's gone." He spoke up, but then we soon heard padding around the outside of the room.

"Listen…" Rose said as the Doctor climbs quietly down from the chair. We all grew dead silence, just hearing the Wolf progress around the room.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor whispers.

"Yes." He began but quickly changes once he realised he was wrong. "No!" I watched him dash to the other door with the Doctor, who soon began to barricade it shut.

"Shh!" Rose quickly silenced them. We all began to look around uneasily again, as they listen to it before it stops and the footsteps of the wolf sound as if they are walking away. "I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose questioned confused.

"Something inside this room." The doctor responds and Sir Robert sits on one of the barricading chairs.

"What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor spoke up, and I slowly moved away from the bookshelf to look around as well.

"I'll tell you what, though…" Rose began.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Werewolf...!" Rose couldn't believe it.

"I know!" I heard them both laugh, throwing the arms around each other.

"You alright?" The Doctor asks her.

"I'm okay, yeah!" Rose responds before looking over at me, with the Doctor. The Doctor soon let's go of Rose and walks over to me.

"Re, are you alright?" He questions me worriedly, and I looked at him, my arms hugged around my waist.

"I dunno…" I spoke honestly. "But then that's not important right now." Right now our focus should be on keeping the Queen and everyone in this room alive. Before the Doctor could respond to me, Robert soon began to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic... your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor then spoke up, but I felt him grab onto my hand, in a way to help comfort me, which caused me to smile, even if it was just a small one.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." I closed my eyes and looked down, the moment Rose said the words.

"Do you think this is funny?" The Queen snapped angrily.

"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry." Rose apologised meekly.

"What, exactly, I pray someone pleases - what exactly is that creature?" The Queen continued.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor tried to explain, rubbing his head.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" She retaliated.

"Oh... right, sorry-" The Doctor realised his accent changed.

"I'll not have it. No, sir - not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world." The Queen interrupted.

"Please, Your Majesty…" I spoke up quietly after the Queen snapped, and she looked at me.

"I said I will not have it." She returned.

"I don't care, because it may have not been your world up to this day, but is yours now. That werewolf we call it, it wants you. It wants to use this world. You can believe us or not and I understand you are angry, but we are the only ones, who will be able to get you out of this mess, Your Majesty. Don't snap at us, especially after you asked a question. It's not our fault that it was not the answer you wanted." I snapped back at her. She may be the queen, but still, surely she should know it is not the right time to yell at us. I began to look at the rooms. My emotions were playing up once again and I couldn't seem to think. I yelled out in a groan, trying to remember anything that could be of help. My hands now going to my head as I leaned back on one of the walls.

"Re." I heard both Rose and The Doctor, who went to walk over and as I slid my body down the wall.

"I hate this," I told them as I closed my eyes, as I felt tears about to leave my eyes. "I want my mind to be mine again." I felt so useless, I felt so useless again. I said I didn't want to be overruled by this, but I can't help it, I feel so weak against it. I want to live, I know I will live! I'll make sure of it! But I am so tired, and my brain seems to be against me.

"Re." My name was called once again, but this it was only the Doctors, and I felt a hand on my knee. "Re. You need to breathe."

"I hate this," I repeated.

"I know and we working on it, together, you've been doing so well. You need to breathe, don't think about anything else and just focus on listening to my voice. We've gotten through worse, you know that better than most of the people here. Take a breath, your brain is so much stronger than you believe it is. I know you're tired, but I know you can overpower this. We will get your brain back to normal, Re, I promise. Just breath. I am going to find a way." He paused for a moment before saying one sentence. "What's wrong with a little bit of hope." My hearts jolted for a second I heard what he said. Hope, I guess I was more determined and scared, that I forgot about just plain hope. My hands fell to my knees, which I soon feel the Doctor go to hold.

"I'm Sorry," I whispered.

"You don't need to apologize." He replied back softly.


	11. Chapter 11 Tooth and Claw Part 3

It was quiet in the library, and I had yet to move from my spot, though I had seemed to calm down. Rose sat down next to me, holding one of my hands as the Doctor began looking around to see if he could spot something that would help.

"Mistletoe…" The Doctor brought up as he touched the carving on the door and I looked up over to him. "Sir Robert, did you father put that there?"

"I don't know, I suppose…" Sir Robert answered, also not moving from his space.

"On the other door, too... a carving wouldn't be enough... I wonder…" The Doctor wondered out loud before he jumped up onto the barricade to lick the door, before jumping down once again.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe - it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him!" The Doctor announced and he then turns to me and Rose. "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose questioned from her spot.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"The monks did seem to be wearing a plant around their necks, it makes sense if it was the mistletoe." I raised my voice, slightly hoarse from not speaking all that much.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert announced.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor commented.

"Being rude again." Rose acknowledged

"Good. I meant that one." I let out a small smile at that, as I watched him stride towards the bookshelves. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." I watched as he slipped his glasses on. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." As he pulled some books out of the shelf. "Arm yourself." He threw the books at Rose. "Re?" He questioned and I nodded, I had my moment and I wanted to help again, and he throws a book over to me.

We all soon began looking into the books around the room. Everyone speaking up on what they could find.

"Biology, zoology... there might be something on wolves in here…"

"Hold on, what about this?"

"... some form of explosive…"

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing. Ooh…" The Doctor soon jumps from the ladder holding a book, which he soon puts on the table, and we all moved around it apart from Victoria. "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Rose questioned.

"A shooting star." Robert corrected.

"In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit." I read out loud what the book said.

"That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery," Robert revealed.

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose questioned.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host." The Doctor guessed.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert questioned.

"That's what it said it wanted." I thought for a second, closing my eyes, but also not trying to push myself, after my outburst. "It said A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. He could turn it to such purpose." I brought up.

"Imagine it... the Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake…" The Doctor said forebodingly.

"Sir Robert!" Queen Victoria stood up, and Sir Robert quickly goes to her. "If I am to die here…" She continued but was interrupted, by Robert.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She started speaking once again and began to open her bag.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The DOctor commented.

"Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this." The Queen responded before taking out a jewel from her hands.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked, and I looked at it wide-eyed.

"Oh, yes... the greatest diamond in the world." The Doctor responded, and we moved closer to it.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." Queen Victoria told us.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?" The Doctor asks, holding his hand out for the diamond, and Queen Victoria gives it to him. He pushes his glasses down his nose to look at it closely, while I watch Rose poke it, with a smile. "That is so beautiful." The Doctor complemented.

"How much is that worth?" Rose questioned.

"They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor answered.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Rose brought up and I let out a smile, which Rose noticed, causing her to smile too.

"And she'd win." The Doctor stated, and we let out a small laugh.

"Where is the wolf?" Robert brought up, slowly walking away, as I slowly now went to touch it myself. "I don't trust this silence." I reconsigned this diamond.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked the Queen.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." Queen Victoria spoke.

"But it's perfect the way it is," I commented softly, before clenching my fists trying to remember what I was trying to remember.

"My late husband never thought so." Queen Victoria brought up, as the Doctor removed his glasses.

"Now, there's a fact - Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut-down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Doctor lectured.

"He always said... the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." She said.

"Unfinished…" The Doctor and I spoke at the same time.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor added and he tosses the Koh-I-Noor back to the Queen, who catches it. That's where I saw this Jewel before, I drew this Jewel along with the wolf.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research - your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond - hold on, hold on - " The Doctor began to speak fast as he ruffles his hair violently.

"They're not separate at all." I brought up as well catching on to what the Doctor was trying to say. "They all add up to the same thing. They're connected."

"What if - this house, it's a trap for you - is that right, Ma'am?" The Doctor turned back to the Queen.

"Obviously." The stated.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?" He thought.

"Explain yourself, Doctor." The Queen ordered.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf." The Doctor explained. As soon as he finished plaster soon begin to fall from the ceiling, and my hearts stopped, knowing the one thing it could be. We all looked up, seeing the wolf above there heads, looking down at them growling. "That wolf there…" The Doctor started before the glass began to crack. "Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor yelled and we began to run to the door, destroying the barricade in front of it, just as the wolf crashes through and we run into the hallway.

"Gotta get to the observatory!" The Doctor shouted as they began to run down the hall. Rose though turned around transfixed with the wolf.

"Rose!" I yelled and I went to grab her, only to freeze as well when I saw how close the wolf was. Just as the wolf was about to reach us, Isobel throws a pan of mistletoe water at the wolf, causing the wolf to bounce back down the corridor away from them.

"Good shot!" The Doctor applauded.

"It was mistletoe!" Isobel told them, as the Doctor followed the wolf down the corridor, Rose following.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert yelled, before kissing his wife. "Get back downstairs." He ordered.

"Keep yourself safe." She responded with a nod before they kissed again.

"You go." He told her and her and the maid left.

"Girls, come with me. Down the Back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!" I watched as they ran off, before Rose and The Doctor came back.

"Come on!" The Doctor said as he ran past us.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert pointed and we followed him.

"No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!" The Doctor brought up the moment we got to the observatory.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it." Sir Robert responded.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something!" The Doctor ignored him.

"I said I'd find you time, sir." He repeated himself, more determined. "Now get inside." It was silent for a second as the Doctor looked at him.

"Good man." He called Sir Robert, as the Sir closes the Door. As soon as the door shut the Doctor ran to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." He ordered.

"For what purpose?" The Queen responded.

"The purpose it was designed for." He answered, and the Queen began to over the diamond from her bag. Which as soon as he got ran over to the telescope.

"Rose! Re!" We quickly run to the Doctor. "Lift it! Come on!" And we all began to lift the wheel.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose commented sarcastically but still lifting.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor responded and I let out a smile before we soon heard Sir Roberts final screams.

"You said this thing doesn't work!" Rose said to the Doctor.

"That's because this is a telescope right Doctor!" I responded, and he nodded, as we kept pushing.

"It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!"

"But there's no electricity!" Rose stated.

"Light Chamber," I told her, and she thinks for a second.

"Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!" Rose realised.

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!" The Doctor returned, as the light chamber finally aligns with the moon, and we stepped away from the gears, as the moonlight bounces off the prisms. Just then the Werewolf breaks into the room and starts to advance towards the Queen. The Doctor then suddenly dives across the floor throwing the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light, redirecting it straight at the Wolf. The wolf is then lifted off the floor before retaking human form.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The Host now spoke, and the Doctor moves towards the light chamber and turns a switch. With one final howl, the creature then began to vanish before the light shuts off. Rose let out a breath, but I noticed the Doctor was looking at Victoria.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" The Doctor asks.

"No, it's... it's a cut." She responded, but I frowned, knowing she was lying.

"If that thing bit you…" The Doctor started once again.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart." She interrupted him.

"Let me see." The Doctor went to grab her hand, but she pulled her hand away sharply.

"It is nothing." She continued.

…

Night had passed, since the events of last night, that it soon was morning. Rose, The Doctor and I began to step forward and kneel before Queen Victoria, in the Torchwood house hall.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS." She begins to tap his shoulders with the sword. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." I watched her do the same with Rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Dame Rebecca of the Powell Estate." I held my breath as I felt the sword on either shoulder. "You may stand." All three of us arose.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." I nodded in agreement with the Doctor.

"Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home." Rose was grinning.

"Indeed thank you, and I also wish to apologise," I spoke up next, feeling a bit bad at how I reacted in the Library, but she just gave me a nod.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave." The Doctor spoke to the Queen.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused." She responded, as the Doctor groaned, while Rose cheered, and I just laughed. "Not remotely amused." She stated again, and we all went to turn serious. "And henceforth... I banish you."

"I'm sorry..?" The Doctor said as we stood the stunned.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars - and magic - and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life." She stepped away angry at them. "Now leave my world. And never return."

…..

"Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor thanked the farmer, who was happy to let us three hitched a ride on his farmers' cart, and the farmer begins to drive off again. "You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it - it came from nowhere!" The Doctor started to lecture us.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that could be the work of a wolf bite." I thought about.

"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." The Doctor commented.

"For Werewolf?" Rose asked.

"Could be!"

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose questioned.

"Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"Makes sense." I agreed.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose spoke in disbelief.

"Well… maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take... a hundred years to mature... might be ready by… oooh… early 21st century...?" The Doctor grinned.

"Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you… Princess Anne...!"

"I'll say no more." The Doctor said, but it didn't mean Rose wouldn't.

"And if you think about it... they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They - they could schedule themselves around the moon - we'd never know!" We laughed as we entered the Tardis.


	12. Chapter 12 Home

Chapter 12

Home

I watched the flames move in the mantelpiece, as I sat on the couch facing towards it in the Library. I sat there alone just thinking to myself. I broke down once again, I seemed to be doing that a lot more recently. I said I wouldn't let it take over me and I do have hope that we can figure out a way that could help me take control of my mind, other than the alternative the Doctor told me on boxing day morning, but it would happen again wouldn't it. I would break down again, I would get mad, I would find myself useless, I wouldn't function. I know I wasn't it, no one is useless, but just because I kept telling myself that, didn't mean I couldn't stop feeling it. I was tired. Since Christmas, I have not had a proper sleep and it was starting to affect me. Affect me to a point were, I was actually wondering if I should go back. Go back home. Not forever, I wouldn't allow myself to do that... but until my mind is well enough… I could cause more problems… If I stayed. I keep breaking down when there is danger afoot, and my on life is risking everybody else's. I pulled my knees closer to me on the couch, hugging them with my arms. If I were to do that though, it means not being with the Doctor and Rose. While I loved everyone on earth, these two people were the ones I found I couldn't live without, I could stay here, stay in the Tardis as the Doctor works, and goes on adventures with Rose, but in the end, I knew I would just end up feeling trapped inside here. While I loved the Tardis I knew I couldn't spend all my time inside her, it would cause me to feel mad in a different way. If I was home there may be a chance that I wouldn't wait that long, I mean the Doctor had a time machine, if he found something out that could help me, he could come back even seconds I was dropped off, but then I would feel bad about doing that. This was my problem not his, I couldn't just give it all to him to do the work, even though he knows way more stuff then I do. I didn't know what to do, and I kept thinking about it, I would make myself worse again. I held on to me tighter, as I shoved my head into my knees and let out a muffled noise, annoyed at myself for not coming up with a decision.

Soon I heard music starting to play, a song I remember clearly as The Gypsy, by Louis Armstrong. I lift my head from my knees to look where the Record player was to see The Doctor standing there.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, pointing to the Gramophone, knowing that music always calms me down, especially Jazz.

"How long have you been here?" I questioned quietly but slowly went to get up and take the Doctor's hand.

"Not too long, I believe." I thought about it, and I smiled a small smile.

"The Tardis told you I was here. Didn't she?" I asked him.

"She can enter your mind, she knows when you're not feeling well." He did not deny, spinning me around.

"Guess she believes I needed someone at this moment," I commented.

"Do you?" It was his turn to ask a question and I just shrugged.

"I will find a way to clear your head." He spoke in determination.

"I know. I know." I repeated. "Thank you..."

"But..." The Doctor knows there was a pause as if she wanted to say something else.

"I haven't done anything myself, I feel like all the works on you," I told him, trying to think about how she wants to say what she wants to say. "I know I am not useless, but that doesn't mean I don't feel like it."

"Do you want to go back home?" The Doctor suddenly asks and I just shook my head, and let out a slight laugh.

"The Tardis told you that as well, didn't she?" I responded, quickly glance at the ground as we danced before looking up. "I don't know. I know I don't want this to rule me, but it is. I don't want to break down again in dangerous situations. It seems like our medication at the moment isn't working as planned. It would be safer, I don't want to go back home, but I don't want…"

"You don't want to put anyone in danger for you." The doctor spoke up knowing what I was going to say, and I tried to smile slightly.

"I don't mind the danger, I have grown to love the thrill of the adventures we've been on… I just need to find myself again." I admitted.

"Rose and I will help you." He told me.

"I know you will. Rose already said she would as well." I stated, and we were silent for a moment as the song change from Gypsy to Lazy River. "I love this song." I couldn't help but grin the moment I heard Louis Armstrong say yeah. "Louis Armstrong, gotta love his music." I changed the subject.

"The best of the Decca years." The Doctor named the record.

"Volume 1 The singers." I finished. "Made in the year my mother gave birth to me, though truthfully I wonder what year I would have been from."

"Probably would have been the year the time war started, it would be the only time your mother could have ran as later in the war, the timelords were deadlocked from travelling through time during the war." He lectured.

"My mum knew about the war before the war happened." I thought about it. "I don't know why I think that, but I just do."

"No that would make sense. If what you signalled to back at the estate was true." He stated, and I thought back to what he could be talking about, before feeling my hearts beat faster.

"Psychics." I realised. "Can timelords be Psychics?"

"Yes, but very rarely and it normally happens to those that look into the vortex, and they get taken by the council at a young age. It also only happens to the said person themselves and doesn't go down generations. From what you told me, it seemed you grandfather hid your mother away from the time council, so she must have not looked into the time vortex, plus if your grandmother had that ability there wouldn't have been a chance for your mother to be born." He explained to me, as we stopped dancing.

"But there was something special about them, and I feel it too, I see things." I returned.

"You looked into the Vortex, there is a possibility of you being one, even if it is so rare." He answered.

"But that doesn't explain my family, what else could they have that the time council would want?" I questioned. "Are you sure that it only occurs to people who look into the vortex?" He thought for a while before answering my question.

"I mean... there could be a chance." He shrugged. "No one really talks all that much about psychics, we can time travel! We didn't really care. We could see it for ourselves!"

"So it is still a mystery then." I sighed. "Well, I guess that seems to be my life at the moment." I rubbed my head, frowning.

"But then again saying that!" He started, quickly not wanting me to be sad, about what he did not know. He quickly moved away from me and signalled to the Library were in. "I am sure I have some Gallifreyan books in here that can help."

"There Gallifreyan," I commented with a sad smile. I may be a timelord, but I am still from Earth, and Earth is the Language I speak and read. The Tardis never translated the Gallifreyan books for anybody else to read. It was expected though I mean what does a species that has the power to time travel write down.

"I'll teach you." He told me and I quickly looked back from the books to him.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Well, it technically is your language too, you should have the right to know it but…" He drifted off.

"What?" I asked worriedly wanting to know the what the but was.

"I can only teach you if you decide to stay." He brought up, which made me relieved the moment he said it, before turning around again.

"It could hurt my brain." I reasoned.

"It might give you something else to focus on." He returned. "Like how some people tell people to count when stressed. You could always try and remember our alphabet." and I looked away slightly thinking.

"I guess it is worth a try."


	13. Chapter 13 School Reunion Part 1

Chapter 13

School Reunion

Part 1

I hummed La vie en rose, as I picked up the books that were needed to be put on the shelves of the school Library. The Library in the school the Doctor, Rose and I were investigating. Mickey called about it, it seemed that there was some alien crash landing and the next thing everyone knew this school was getting remarkable grades. It could've been coincidence, but after travel for the Doctor it may not be the case, and I even felt that it was a bit weird, how it seemed the books the children, seemed to be very intellectual books. Normally quiet reading, children these years normally went for fiction, not nonfiction.

"And when you speak angel sing from above." I sang out loud to the own music playing in my head. I have to curse the Doctor for playing that album the other night. It seemed to have decided to get stuck in my head, which isn't what you want when your head is already messed up, but then again it was better listening to music then thinking too much about everything else in my life. It was quiet in the library, which of course what you expect, but it seemed like no one really did come in here, when lessons were occurring, which left me to have time on my own. I should've probably tried to get into doing Geography, but then again. I didn't really want to teach. Anyway, it was better than a dinner lady. I grinned thinking about that. Rose was not happy when she found out that she had to be a dinner lady. 'Why do you get to be a Librarian and not dinner lady like me.' I remembered her saying when she found out, but I then reminded her that she could always sneak food to eat, while I had to wait for it. As soon as I thought that I soon heard the alarm go off, signalling for lunch, and a smile left my lips. It felt nice being back on earth, in my own time period, for once. It was slow, but it did seem I could function, walking down the road without losing consciousness. I felt relieved, but it also made me feel sad. I wanted to feel the way I do on earth again, but with travelling. Travelling with my closest friends. I will get back there one day. I hope so anyway. I soon ended up in the cafeteria, not surprisingly the children were already there.

"Miss Wilson." I heard a familiar voice behind me as I stepped in the queue and jumped slightly, not expecting it, which I then heard a laugh and I turned my head to face the Doctor, or well at this moment in time John Smith.

"I swear Do-oc-Smith, if there weren't kids I would punch you." I groaned, but all he did was smile as we grabbed our trays.

"Sorry." He apologised, but I doubt he meant it and the grin let up. "How's the Library?" He then asked quietly.

"Quiet," I stated. "Though the repetition of La vie en rose cancels it out," I answered as we soon reached where Rose was standing, handing out her section of food to people. I couldn't help, but let out a laugh, once I saw her face. It seemed that she wasn't having a fun time as a cafeteria lady, which made me want to keep my secret that I stole the Doctor's psychic paper, to pretend I got better grades, hence getting me a better job here.

"Thank you!" I gave her a charming smile, which she only glared at me before I walked over to a spare table with the Doctor. It wasn't that surprising that two newest members of the school would end up spending time together. Wouldn't you be more drawn to someone in the same position as you.

"How was physics?" I asked once I fully sat down at the table.

"Good... Well, Mickey was right." He added.

"Right!? No way! Mickey!?" I joked when I heard him say that, but in all reality, she had no doubt Mickey wasn't wrong. "I guess he didn't phone just to see Rose and I again," I said before saying. "Guessing a kid knew something that they aren't supposed to?" I guessed, eating one of the chips.

"He knew how to travel faster than light, non-coding DNA. Answered them without even hesitating." The Doctor explained to me. "He has knowledge way beyond planet earth."

"Okay, but the question is why and how does he know that," I commented.

"That's what we got to find out. You don't have anything?"

"I'm a librarian there is not much, that I hear from in there. No one talks. If anything there is rarely that many kids in there. It seems that they don't often have silent reading in there. We used to have that in my school, a whole lesson, where we just read. I loved that I didn't have to write." I remembered my time, before looking at the time, sighing. "Why did I decide to go for a Librarian, we got to be open for lunch." I leaned on my hand. "I hope this day is over soon." Before thinking about something. "Hey, can Mickey come tonight?" I wondered out loud, knowing that we were planning to sneak in tonight to look around when no one else was here.

"Mickey? Why do you want him to come?" He groaned at the idea.

"Because he's the one that called, and he hasn't joined us on one since Cardiff, I want him to come on. I have been to busy spending time with James on earth, That I am starting to miss spending the time with him, come on it won't be so bad. I'll keep him in check." I responded, and he took him a second, but with a sigh.

"Fine, but Jackie ain't coming." He agreed to much to his dismay and I smiled happily.

"Aww, but that would be fun." I joked once again. "Well, I guess I'll just have to live with Mickey. Gotta go now! Enjoy your chips, they taste strange, I dunno why." I got up before deciding to head back to the Library.

I soon enter the Library, switching the sign to open again, moving towards behind the desk. Time for the last stretch of the day for her to try and figure what she will do. She didn't expect being a Librarian would be this boring, but I guess she should blame the Librarian movies for that, which got her thinking. She wondered if her dad was like that. Like the Librarian from that movie. He was one himself, and he lived on Gallifrey what would be the case that maybe he collected some magical space things, and also went on adventures to get more artefacts to go in that. I liked to think so, but I knew nothing really about him. Sure I had some visions as my mother with him, but still most of the time the vision was with her grandfather. I let out a breath, shaking my head, trying not to think about it anymore. I then opened a drawer with a key I was given. Inside I pulled out a journal. a journal that the Doctor decided to give me. After the discussion about learning Gallifreyan, he decided to write a journal to help me learn it when he wasn't there. He made it like a puzzle book in a way to start of with. Telling and writing down the basic symbols for letters, and how they moved around the circle. Then he decided just to write some words in simple Gallifreyan for me to try and discover. I would say it was one of the fun ways to learn, plus it helped waste time. I twisted the pencil I had in my hand as I looked at the place where I had left off last.

As I expected not many students didn't decide to come in during the lunch period, which to a school that had high grades, would point more to the suspicious side. Surely some of them would be in the library to do more studying, even if they were around the age of ten. Soon I heard a knock on the library door, which caught my attention. I looked back down to see a lady, I have not seen before entering the room.

"Hello." I greeted, curious about who was the new face.

"Hello!" She responded back. "Sarah Jane Smith" She held out her hand to me, and I felt my eyes widen when I heard her name. "Sorry if I interrupted you, if I am right this is the Library. I'm writing an article on Mr Finch and thought the Library would be a good quiet place to start." She finished.

"Ah Yes it is and don't worry, just buying my time. Rebecca Wilson." I shook her hand. "I'm sorry but did you say your name was Sarah Jane?" I inquired, wondering if I heard right.

"Uh yes." She answered back. "Is something wrong?" She asked noticing how I seemed to be looking at her strangely.

"Uh yeah sorry, it's just a friend of mine used to know someone with that name." I rubbed my head. It couldn't be the one the Doctor had mentioned to me beforehand, the same one he told me was his companion throughout some of the journeys he's been on. "It's not a very common name, especially nowadays." I brought up. "Your lucky, everyone and their mothers seem to be called Rebecca." I sighed, thinking about it, but then again I do like my name, even if thousands of others have it. She let out a slight laugh at that.

"Rebecca's a lovely name." She commented.

"Thank you." I thanked her and I saw her look down at the journal on my desk.

"Those symbols, they look familiar." She brought up, and I then quickly went for the book.

"Do they?" I questioned. If she recognised them, then it had to be her. "I'm sorry again, but have you met a teacher here called 'John Smith'?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, I have..." She looked at me as if she was connecting some dots like I was. I slowly moved the journal to my chest, and I smiled.

"That's good. I'm sure he liked meeting you."

…...

I leant on the wall as I soon watched as the children ran out of the Physics classroom, as the bell rang, signalling it was the end of the day. Once I saw the last of the kids leave the room, I caught the door before it closed and entered. The Doctor noticed me as soon as I entered and grinned.

"Ah Miss Wilson, come to see me?" He chimed, his spectacles still on his eyes, and I smiled at him, but soon got straight to the point.

"Met an old face today?" I had my arms cross.

"You met her?" He realised.

"She came into the Library." I brought up. "She might have a slight incline to who you are now as well, my bad," I told him honestly, but I don't think the Doctor took it in and instead asked a question that surprised me.

"Do you like her?"

"What kind of question is that? I just met her! I had no qualms when you told me about her in the past! But what about you? Did it bring back old memories?" I questioned curiously, my smile widening when I saw his smile widening too. I could tell he was indeed remembering some good old time. "With that smile, I can easily tell." I laughed, but also wondered if I left and met him later on, would he have the same type of smile on his face. "Sadly she's gone now. Left moments before I did. If you wanted to we could've of asked her to join in if what you told me about her was true, she is here for the same reason we are." I sat on the desk for a bit.

"Most likely. She will probably show up tonight anyway." He responded, sitting next to me on the desk. "Does Rose know?" He asked this time.

"She doesn't even know you had travelled with other people," I told him. I only knew about his past companions because I asked, but Rose never did, nor did I think it ever came to her mind, but it wouldn't make sense if we were his first. He is in his 900s now. "I think it might offend her," I commented with a laugh. "Want me to warn her in advance?" I grinned. "Though it would take some fun out of the meeting." I contemplated. "Or in light the fire earlier on." I shrugged as the Doctor let out a groan. I could easily tell Rose would be a bit salty if she had truly found out, I believe that she and I were special for being able to tag along, which we still are, but when you come after over more than a dozen, I can take some of that feeling away.

…

Nighttime soon came over and I watched the Doctor open the fire door, for us to enter in.

"Okay, why does sneaking into the school terrify me more than most of the adventures we've been on." I pulled my Jacket closer to me as the Doctor finally finished sonicing the door, and we begin to walk in.

"I know what you mean. This just feels wrong." Rose agreed, but we both smiled at each other knowing that we both had a sense of thrill bubbling within us. "You know, when I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"They don't!?" I gasped, jokingly and quietly. "I always thought that too. It always freaked me when I saw a teacher out of school. I was Spinelli when she saw Mrs Finster at the grocery store."

"Oh Yeah!" Rose pointed at me. "I remember that." before we let out a quiet laugh before the Doctor interrupted our conversations.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um... 'gang'. Um... 'comrades'." He called out different situations.

"Musketeers?" I questioned.

"Wasn't there only three musketeers though?" Rose questioned me, signalling that we also had Mickey with us.

"Yeah, but there was also D'Artagnan," I stated.

"Are you comparing Mickey to D'Artagnan?" The Doctor commented. "A young, foolhardy, brave, and clever man seeing his fortune in Paris." He crossed his arms.

"What if she is?" Mickey asked with a frown, knowing it was meant to be a jab at him.

"Uhh… anyway, Doctor continue." I interrupted before the Doctor could answer back.

"Right yeah, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Re go with Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. Which reminds me you may need this." The Doctor went through his pockets to grab something. "The door may be locked." He then threw me the sonic screwdriver or well a Sonic Screwdriver. MY eyes widening along with my smile.

"You made me one!" I grinned in disbelief.

"Well, you asked. Everything functions the same, so I am sure you won't need to be taught how to use it." He smiled back and I examined it closely. It looked almost identical to the Doctors as well, the only difference was the light. The light was orange, not my favourite colour, but surely had a reason for choosing it.

"What how come I don't get one?" Rose exclaimed, looking over my shoulder.

"Timelord" I instantly responded back, giving her an excuse.

"Surely it would be timelady." Mickey wondered out loud.

"Eh, I don't care. There just names to me. Timelord, Lady same thing." I turned around, before looking at the Doctor again, and then giving him a tight hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks." I thanked him, now letting go.

"Well, I am glad you like it."

"I love it, I'm going to test this out now. You going to Finch's office?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Be back here in ten minutes." He ordered everyone before he took off up the stairs. I then turned back to face both Rose and Mickey, only to be a bit weirded out by the way they seemed to be smiling at me.

"What?" I curiously asked.

"Oh, Nothing." The spoke in unison, shuffling a bit before Rose let out a breath.

"So, Okay, You two gonna be all right?" Rose fiddled with her sleeves.

"Us? Please. Infiltration and investigation? We're an expert at this." Mickey put an arm around my shoulder before he started walking off in the wrong direction, and I quickly shook my head, before looking back at Rose.

"I will be, everything is much slower here, nothings triggering it," I answered knowing the real reason she asked. The day after everything that happened, was the day I told her everything… well not everything, I still had yet told her about the confessions. I wanted to keep that to myself for a little while longer.

"You say that, but Mickey might." Rose jokes before Mickey had arrived back to where we were.

"Where's the Maths department?" Mickey asked and I let out a laugh.

"See you in a bit." I chimed before dragging Mickey's arm, to pull him with me.

It didn't take long until we reached the maths corridor. I slowly walked to one of the locked classrooms, with Mickey close behind. I grinned, knowing now was my first time to try my new gadget out.

"Here we go!" I told Mickey excitedly as I pressed the button on the screwdriver, which caused it to glow and function. It quickly unlocked the door, and I jumped back slightly grabbing the handle. "Look at that, beautiful it works perfectly!." I chimed, happily, and my childlike attitude couldn't help but cause Mickey to smile and shake his head.

"You having fun?" He asked as I opened the door for him to enter.

"Of course, not every day I get a new toy and sneak into a school. I honestly keep finding myself remembering schools out.

"You and your cartoons," Mickey commented.

"Hey, it not my fault that you only had cbeebies." I laughed.

"Hey, not true I had CBBC and CITV." He turned back.

"But you still missed the fun of Disney, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon," I stated. "The best shows came from those channels." I awed, looking away into nothing as though I was being reminded of a good old nostalgic memory. Mickey just shook his head, and I came back down to earth, from my overacting. "We should probably should around now shouldn't we." I brought up and we started to look around. It was quiet for a bit until Mickey decided to speak up again.

"Hey, thinking back about what you said earlier, am I like a D'Artagnan to you?" He questioned, and I looked back at him surprised he was bringing that up again.

"I'm sorry?" I apologised. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, but he didn't have to answer, all I had to do was look at his face to know what he was getting at. I let out a sigh before responding, he knew I was going, to be honest. "Well, mostly I said that because I consider Rose, The Doctor and I as the Musketeers. All for one and one for all. You know." I explained firstly, before going to sit on one of the desks. "Though that being said… I think you're young, but then again I have to. We're the same age and I like to think I am young." I laughed slightly before continuing. "You are clever. I mean not many people can hack into all the things you can. Take some brain to do that." Mickey let out a smile as I said that before he asked another question.

"What about the others?" That caused me to think for a second.

"Well… I see you as more cautious than bold and reckless." I began. "but that's a good thing." I quickly added. "You're less likely to die in a horror movie." Which caused a snort out of him.

"As long as they don't follow stereotypes." He turned.

"True, but then real life isn't like that." I clapped back at him, with a smile. "As for brave… I see that braveness is viewed by everyone differently. To me, I think your brave, even if you are against most things that we do at first." I smiled softly. "But then you never ran away, even if what Rose and I were going to do was reckless. You stayed and helped us, even if that is not what you wanted or you were scared. You still helped. I don't think I ever thanked you for that Mickey." I looked up at him. "Thanks."

"Eh, it was nothing." He quickly responded, rubbing the back of his head and acting like what I said did affect him. "You know you right I am brave and clever." He grinned psyching himself up, walking to a cupboard. "I knew that." He shrugged, grabbing the handles of the door. "I didn't really need you to tell me…" And then he screamed. I quickly jumped up as I watched him fall to the floor as things suddenly fly on him.

"Mickey" I called alarmed, rushing to go and see if he was alright. Only to see him trying to scramble away from what looked liked packaged rats, which made my fast beating hearts slow down. I rolled my eyes.

"Scratch that. You're stupid and a wimp." I told him, hoping that it wasn't as loud as I thought it was. "Here take my hand," I told him holding it out for him to take. He gladly took it, before I heard a noise coming from down the hall. I held my breath, only to let it go, to see it was only the Doctor and Rose. Including a familiar face from this morning.

"Sorry, It was Mickey." I brought up once they had fully entered the room.

"Yeah, Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told us to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them." He explained rubbing the dirt off him he got from the floor, as the Doctor then picked one up.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose spoke disgustedly.

"And you decided to scream." Turning on Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended.

"Like a little girl?" The Doctor commented.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" He retaliated.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." He continued.

"Uh, guy's can we focus. We don't fully know if we're the only ones actually here.." I stopped them from going further.

"Yeah, Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose agreed.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" the moment Sarah Jane spoke to Rose, I looked at her alarm, not expecting that.

"They don't do that anymore. They haven't done so in years." I defended Rose.

"Miss Wilson?" She remembered my name, realising it was me.

"Rebecca." I forced a smile, still not happy with the tone she had for Rose.

"You've met?" Rose questioned me.

"Earlier on today," I answered shortly. "I've seen you've met my best friend Rose." I turned to Sarah, emphases on best friend. "Her and I have been travelling with the Doctor, you should know that he wouldn't decide to take anyone stupid with him." Responding back to her comment about Rose, and through osmosis, my age as well.

"Anyway, moving on." The Doctor cut in quickly noticing the tension with us. "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." He explained, before throwing the Rat he was holding back to Mickey, who drops it, as they Doctor began walking out and we followed. As we walked through the corridor, Rose moves closer towards Sarah, I followed knowing she was probably still annoyed.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose started.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." She answered,

"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose brought up, and I quickly moved between them. While still annoyed the Doctor did mention her, just not the Rose.

"Actually he told me about her, you know when I ask about his previous adventures."

"What? Seriously?" Rose questioned me, but before she could continue to speak, Sarah Jane spoke up.

"Hmm, seems you don't pay attention." She commented, with the smile, knowing the Doctor has spoken of her.

"Ah, not that much though, much prefer listening to the stories about Ace." I returned, knowing I shouldn't really be mean to one of the Doctor's former companion, but the way she treated Rose, I wasn't having it. Also what I said wasn't a lie. I liked hearing about Ace she was cool. I took Rose by the arm after that comment, to walk ahead of everyone else.

"Ace, whose Ace?" She wondered out loud before she tried to probe more knowledge out of us, but soon we arrived at Finch's office, and I moved Rose and I to the side for the Doctor to open it. Even if I had a screwdriver now, I knew he would want to be the one to open this door.

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor whispered to us.

"Food for what?" Rose questioned, and the Doctor looked into the room. I saw his eyes transfix to the ceiling as he spoke his next words.

"Re… Rose... you know you two used to think all the teachers slept in the school... ?" He began to speak to us opening the door slowly as if not to make a sound and we all look up at the ceiling. "Well... they do." I felt my heart beats fast.

"No way!" Mickey turned on his heel. I then felt Rose and Sarah Jane do as well.

"There giant bats." I awed looking at them before I felt the Doctors arms around my waist to pull me out of the room before they awoke. We soon heard a loud screech from the room, soon after the Doctor closed it, and we quickly hurried out of the school.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey breathed heavily once we were out.

"Those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not all of them," I stated, but the Doctor continued on from me.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." He begins to walk back inside.

"Come on- you've got to be kidding!" Mickey groaned.

"The Tardis is in there," I told my friend.

"I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." The Doc explained.

"I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" Sarah spoke before grabbing his arm and pulling him excitedly to a car in the car park. We followed them and Sarah Jane soon open her car boot, to reveal a metal dog.

"K9!" The Doctor beamed. "Re! Remember when I told you about K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K9- well, K9 Mark III to be precise." I smiled delightedly to see the android dog.

"Why does he look so... disco?" Rose questioned.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge!" He stated.

"Fashions always seem to make a comeback." I grinned, bending down to look at it more clearly.

"Is the an on switch?" I asked looking at both Sarah and The Doctor. "Or did something happen to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just... nothing!" Sarah decided to respond to me.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!" She defended herself as the Doctor bent down and started cooing at the robodog.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" The DOctor began stroking him.

"Look, no offence but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" Rose finally spoke up, and the Doctor then decides to close the boot.


	14. Chapter 14 School Reunion Part 2

Chapter 14

School Reunion

Part 2

"Four quid, love." The cashier of the fish and chips, we stopped at, asked, which Rose gave the money over, as I took hold of Rose's and I portions of chips. Once Rose paid, I handed her box of chips over to her as we got to a table, that wasn't by the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"Did you really know he had other companions?" Rose asked me, digging in.

"It shouldn't really be a surprise. I mean he is just over 900 years old now, and that is his ninth regeneration. There had to be some other people than us." I responded back.

"Seems, like Sarah Jane likes him though," Mickey commented. "All this time you've been giving it, 'he's different!' - when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke!" Mickey then brought up, but Rose gave him a look and then realised what he said, remembering that I liked the Doctor. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I shook my head.

"But it's not though!" Rose spoke up. "He left them, didn't he. Is he going to do that with us!" Before I could speak up, we soon heard a ruckus over where the Doctor was.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" I heard the Doctor speak up, and we looked over to see him jumping up.

"Master!" The Dog calls out.

"He recognizes me!" He grins and we all are about to walk over to them.

"Affirmative." The dog brought up.

"Rose, give us the oil." The Doctor then ordered, and Rose soon hands him the jar. We watched him take off the lid about to dip his fingers into it.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalged." Rose tried to stop him, but he turned back with.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." He then dips his finger in and places a bit of the oil on K9s sensor. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an- analysing…" K9 began.

"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" Mickey grinned.

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah responded, and Mickey looked sheepish.

"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 finished.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor and I spoke together.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." The Doctor told us.

"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"They're a composite race." Everyone turned around to look at me. "There creatures, that are like our Vikings, who invaded a whole bunch of different areas. Like they kept different heritages and cultures mixing them together, becoming like an amalgam of all the countries they have taken over, but the difference is, while we take them through the culture, they also take on the physical aspects as well.

"They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor continued on from what I explained.

"You knew that?" Sarah Jane turned to me surprised.

"I read. I like to know some things that we could face when adventuring with the Doctor. Plus my dad told my mother about an experience he had with them also, though I don't know much about it." I began to tell Sarah Jane, who wasn't talking to us in the same tone as earlier, so I liked to think I wasn't rude in responding to her at that time.

"Mother? Father?" Mickey asked confused and I looked at him.

"Oh yeah, you don't know." I realised and I quickly summarize it for him. "You know my pocket watch, well that headache I have when I opened. I found out that my mother memories have slipped into mine as a side effect. So I get flashbacks that really are my mother's memories. My mum's name is Cassandra, and my dads the Librarian." I smiled at him, I knew Mickey would still be confused, but then again not the right time to go into that with him.

"Pocket watch? Librarian?" Sarah Jane was also confused.

"Eh, It's complicated, bit of a story. Long story short, Hello my names Rebecca Wilson, born on earth, main mother died, grew up believing I was human, surprise met him, find out I'm a timelord."

"You're a timelord." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Like I said complicated, anyway, what're are they doing here? That is the main question." I changed the subject back to the Krillitanes.

"It's the children." The Doctor quickly realised. "They're doing something to the children."

"And that is what we need to find out then? Huh?" He nodded at what I had spoken.

Soon enough we all decided to leave and I watched Mickey help Sarah Jane, take K9 to the car. I looked over at Rose, I knew she was still annoyed about everything and was waiting till it was just either them, or us three alone, and it seemed that it was the perfect time for us, seeing as just as we exited the chippy, Rose began.

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" She demanded.

"Rose…" I tried to stop her, but the Doctor responds back to her.

"Does it matter?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it does, if we're just the latest in a long line." Rose continued, and I rubbed my head, not really wanting this to happen. I guess I should have warned her beforehand.

"As opposed to what?" The Doctor looked at her angry and hurt.

"I thought we were…" She began. "but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind."

"Rose please…" I tried to stop her once, again grabbing onto her arm.

"Is that what you're going to do to me?" She questioned. "To Re?"

"No. Not to you two." He said abruptly.

"But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. You only mentioned her to Re when she asked. Why not?" Rose wanted to know why, and the Doctor spoke once again.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die..." He began, but Rose interrupts suddenly.

"But what about Re?" That caught both the Doctor and I off guard. "You can't spend the rest of your time with me." crossing her arms. "Yeah, I understand that. I noticed that but what about Re? She told me every Timelord can regenerate twelve times naturally. You have two more, but Re! She has them all! She may be sick, but your gonna cure her! So what about Re?" She asked and I slowly began to move back, removing my arm from her. Only before we suddenly hear a screech above and we quickly look up to the rooftop, to Mr Finch and another Krillitane, who now swopped of at the roof towards us, but we soon quickly duck, and it flows over us.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane came towards us.

"But it didn't even touch us, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Rose questioned.

"I think it heard you," I announced and Rose looked at me confused.

"It heard you say Timelord, it now knows that the Doctor and I are both one of them," I revealed as I began to hug myself. Not because of the Krillitane, but because of what Rose said repeated in my head.

"I guess that means, we need to get everything done tomorrow." Mickey guessed and the Doctor nodded.

"We should stop for the night." Sarah Jane spoke up next. "Come on, Do you guys live nearby?" Mostly to Mickey, Rose and I, knowing the Doctor normally lives in the Tardis. "I'll give you a ride back, or you're welcome to stay at mine for the night." She offered.

"That would be great." Mickey agreed, liking the idea of a free ride.

"We don't live that far," Rose commented to Mickey, with her arms crossed, but all in all agreed to get a lift from Sarah Jane. I on the other hand contemplated against it. Not because of Sarah Jane though, but because of what Rose said. She was right, what she said was true. If I don't actually die from my mind overloading… I would outlive every single person I know. Rose, Mickey, Jackie, James, and even the Doctor, I never really thought about it until now. I was always focused on the idea of dying before them, but there was always a possibility I would outlive every single one of them.

"Re, you coming?" I heard Rose call out to me, breaking me from my mind.

"Thanks," I spoke up breaking the trance on my mind. "But, you know, I'm actually going to walk, well a bit anyway. James works a block away and I am sure the Krillitanes are gone now for the night, he should be finished now. I'm going to pay him a visit." I told them as I looked at the time on my phone.

"You sure?" Rose questioned me, once I had finished speaking. Knowing I was also one to not turn down a lift if I was offered one unless I didn't feel comfortable or I wanted to be on my own. I could see a flash of worry in her eyes, remembering the thing she was talking about before the Krillitane flew up at us.

"Yeah." I let out a smile, though I knew it was forced. Yet I didn't want them to really know how what she said affected me. I didn't want to break down again, not in front of them at least.

"Sarah Jane can give you a lift over there." The Doctor spoke up, having the same feelings as Rose when it came to me.

"I'll be fine." I insisted and I will be or at least hope I will, I just need to be alone for a bit. "Don't worry. Like I said the Krillitanes are probably gone for the night." I began to walk backwards. "I'll give you a call." and as I said that I span around and bringing walking down the street, by myself, frowning, knowing I most likely have worried them, but I need to think, I need to be alone, or at least for a moment.

Like I thought it didn't take me long to get to James workplace. I was honest saying that I was going to James, but I knew he was probably doing a bit of overtime and wouldn't be out yet. I moved to the concrete wall outside of the building, sitting on it, letting the breeze of the dark street hit me. I clenched my knees with my hands, as I closed my eyes. I knew I held in my tears for too long. I was going to cry again and I felt myself getting angry at myself. All I seemed to do was cry now and I hate it, I hate that I seem incapable of controlling my own feelings. I used to be able to do it so well, but now I can't. Not ever since I changed, not since I opened the watch. I felt myself take out the pocket watch from my pocket in remembrance of it. Through my tear-stained face, I started at the pocket watch that I once saw as my good luck charm… but was it that now… I clenched my fist around it before throwing it on the floor. This all happened because of that damn pocket watch, sure my life wasn't perfect back when I was human, but it was damn well better than this.

"Re…?" I suddenly heard my name being called, the moment my watch hit the floor. I turned my head to see James there surprised to see me, and the moment our eyes meet, I saw it turn to worry, and I quickly ran into his arms crying."

"Hey! Hey! What's going on!? What's wrong!?" Jame's spoke alarmed as I cried in his arms.

"I hate this… I hate this…" I repeated. "I want to be human again!"


	15. Chapter 15 School Reunion Part 3

Chapter 15

School Reunion

Part 3

"And if… If I don't die. Then I am going to outlive everyone…." I let out a breath as I sat on the dining chair of James apartment, holding a cup of tea James made me, though I had no desire to drink it. "Everyone!" I repeated. "Rose! Jackie! Mickey! You! and even the Doctor! I will lose everyone!" I let out, explaining the reason for my outburst outside his office. While I was still feeling the effects of it, I was finally calm enough to actually try and tell James the situation. I couldn't hold it in, I needed to tell someone. Rose probably wouldn't fully understand, Neither would Mickey, Jackie even so, and I couldn't tell the Doctor, not when he recently thought he was the last of his kind. How would you feel finding out you weren't the only one and then finding out that they hated it, that they would wish to be something else.

"I will lose everyone… Just like I lost Nath…" Tears began to fall again and I looked at the floor. "I want to go back, I want this… I want everything to go back to the time before I opened my pocket watch… I want to go back to when we were just in Cardiff. That was the last time, I ever felt truly like me." I confessed everything was fine, everything was good and happy back then.

"You say that but you wouldn't." James finally spoke up after I had finished, and I looked up at him confused. "You have that power right at your fingertips." He explained to me, signalling to the fact that I travel through time and space. "and yet you won't do it." He repeated. "I know you won't do it." He then told me. "because I know you know it is wrong. It is wrong to change your time stream, just like you haven't gone back and prevented what happened to our Nath." He explained, and I looked down once again.

"But I can wish it." I sulked.

"You can wish for anything." He agreed but came close. He spoke calmly and with a steady voice. "but think off all the consequences." He started. "If that happened the future of the earth would still be in the hand of… What you call them? Those Duplex… Duleks… Daleks!" He guessed and I couldn't help but let out a small smile at that. "But any way you stopped them. And you saved the Doctor. You saved him and the only way was to do what you did. You opened the pocket watch." He moved the Pocket watch that laid on the dining table closer and I gave it a look before drawing my attention back to what James was saying. "And the Sycorax! They would have still come to Earth, even if you didn't open it the watch, they still would have come! Where would you, The Doctor and Rose be if that did not happen? You may not have been here to save us and you were! Well, you told me! That the Doctor lost his hand up there! Would he have continued to fight and win one handed? He wouldn't have gotten a new one if he didn't regenerate! And! if you didn't open that watch and become a timelady." He explained before grabbing one of my hands that still clenched onto the coffee mug. "You became a Timelady to save. And that it the person you are. And that is still you." He spoke more sternly. "It doesn't matter what species you are. It is what you learn on the way that makes you who you are, and while I know you are in pain and you are having difficulty, you are still you, even if you don't feel like it. You will grow stronger, braver and even more smarter as you go through this. Let me ask you after what I had just said… Would you still go back and change it to make your life easier again?" He questioned me as the tears still left my eyes and I shook my head, no I wouldn't change it. I couldn't…

"No." He started again. "and that's you." He smiled softly at me. "You are still you, even throughout what you are going through and there is nothing to be ashamed of or even! Hate about yourself! because of it. Everything happens for a reason, everyone has struggles and while your struggles may not be what you expected, they're still there and they are only there to make you stronger. To make you have the power to overcome things. Struggle one." He started moving his hand away from mine and the volume of his voice went higher. "You have Rose, Me, The Doctor and even if they don't know, if they did, Mickey and Jackie. All of us, we're your family! We'll make sure you don't die! You are not alone and you know that. You are going live." He told me. "Which that brings us to struggle two." He took a breath. "Everyone has the fear that they will live longer than the people they love, and while that is more likely for it to happen to you because of your lifespan, everyone goes through the same thing. Most chose to ignore it." He stated. "That because they would rather be in the present than the future and you know Re? You believe that we never truly die, don't you? That we go to heaven and hell or Limbo. Even if someone close to you, like Nath, died, they'll still be with you. Watching over you and in your heart and memories. We will always live on through the memories of others. I see that the only way to truly die is to be forgotten, so even though it may hurt in the future and how much you wish for it not to happen. Just focus on one thing." He places one finger up. "Just focus on one thing, make as many memories with them, spend as much time as you can with everyone you love, live like they could go any second and make those days the best that they can ever be and don't regret. They will live on, Nath does. He watches over you, more so you then he does me." He brushed a hand through my hair. "Go get some rest, I have a spare bedroom. I'll make a call to Rose, telling her that I will bring you to the school tomorrow okay." He finished and I nodded slowly as he then got up taking his and my now cold cups of tea away to the sink.

"James…" I quickly spoke up, but quietly, and he turned back to face me. "Thank you." I thanked him, and he gave me a smile and nodded.

"Thank you for coming to talk with me." He returned and I let out a small smile once again, before looking over towards the hallway to the bedrooms. I could now feel the drain in my body from crying.

"Morning." I greeted a smile on my face, as I sat on the wall next to the school parking lot as The Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, and Mickey arrived. "Took your time." I joked, standing up to meet them hallway.

"Re!" Rose gave me a hugged the moment she saw me and I couldn't help but smile. "You alright? James called…" She began and I let out a laugh. Deciding to try and take on James advise and to not focus too much on the future and try to make as many memories as possible with them as I can.

"I'm fine." I interrupted her. "Don't worry. I'm all good." I reassured her and looked over to the others. "So guys got a plan?" I questioned them, and The Doctor nodded.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside." The Doctor began giving orders. "Here, you might need this." The Doctor handed Sarah Jane his sonic screwdriver, instead of to Rose. "Mickey - surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey questioned, as Sarah Jane chucked him her car keys.

"Here, take these - you can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor called out as we began to move towards the school.

"But he's metal!" Mickey commented.

"I didn't mean for him." Doctor returned.

"What am I to do?" I asked the Doctor and he looked at me.

"You're with me. It's time I had a word with Mr Finch. If you were right last night, he will know were Timelord's, best you stick with me." He told me and I nodded, as we separated from the rest of the group. We decided it was best to stay at one of the tops of stairs in the main hallway, knowing Mr Finch would most likely go through and notice us. It was quiet for a while as we watched the children run to there classes.

"Re, Last night…" The Doctor began after awhile.

"Don't worry." I interrupted him as I did with Rose earlier as I lent on the baluster. "I talked with James," I spoke honestly. "Rose is right, if…I won't die." I corrected myself. "That means I will outlive everyone, even you if I don't regenerate a couple of time before you." I joked slightly, though I knew that wouldn't be the case. "I needed to realise that, sooner rather than later," I announced, remembering the conversation with James. "And you've lived it a lot longer than I have." I realised that last night as I tried to get to sleep. "Well, now you got me… only if you regenerate from old age now." I joked, with a small smile, though he knew how I really felt even behind the jokes. He knew what it was like, I know he did and I know that he wouldn't be able to ease the sadness it makes me feel.

"There he is." I changed the subject and the Doctor turned to see Mt Finch walking in the hallway where the stairs were. His eyes met us before he began walking away. The Doctor then signalled me to follow him. We soon ended up in the room, where the swimming pool was. It didn't surprise us that on the other side stood Mr Finch the leader of the Krillitane's.

"Who are you?" The Doctor called out to him.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you two?" He responded.

"The Doctor, Rebecca." He signalled to me. "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" He continued.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine." He explained as he began walking towards us.

"You're shaped like a human thought." I pointed out.

"A personal favourite, that's all." He announced.

"And the others?" The Doctor added.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." He lectured, before asking his own question. "And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... chaos. And of course - they're all but extinct. Only you two. The last."

"This plan of yours - what is it?" The Doctor ignored the words he spoke about us being the last.

"You don't know." Finch realised.

"That's why I'm asking." The Doc stated, as he began walking closer to their leader, while I kept myself more at a distance.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"If I don't like it... then it will stop." He threatened.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Finch seemed to be intrigued by the Doctor.

"I'm so old, now. I used to have so much mercy." The Doctor told him quietly. "You get one warning. That was it." He then turned his back, beginning to walk away.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon... you will embrace us." The Doctor turned back to him. "So will you." He turned me before he steps forward again. "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." He promised, before deciding to fully walk past us leaving the room.

"Well, that was something. I have to say I understand why he is their leader." I finally spoke up, crossing my arms. "Most of the time they either straight up attack us or tell us their whole plan. He did neither." I pointed out. "We should probably go and see if Rose and Sarah Jane found something." I saw him nod in my direction before we started to move out of the room, as Finch had.

"How's it going?" The Doctor spoke up the moment we reached the computer room, only for me to be surprised that Sarah Jane and Rose were laughing together, and even more so when the Doctor arrived. It seemed we missed something.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The Doctor told them, but they just ignored him as Rose just point his screwdriver at him, confusing the Doctor. "What? Stop it!" He ordered and I let out my own little laugh at how he responded. That was until we heard the sound of the loudspeaker.

"All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room."

"Looks like what he is planning is going to come to fruition." I listened to what it said. This caused everyone to stop laughing, Rose then quickly runs to the door, with me.

"No, no - this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" Rose shooed the children away, who began to walk to this room, as I then shut the door. We then turned to head towards the Doctor, who pulled out a bunch of wires out a computer.

"I can't shift it." The Doc told us.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane thought.

"Except for things made of wood or a deadlock seal," I answered her question.

"There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well whatever it is, I think we are going to find out soon." I returned, just as I said that all the screens of the computer turn on, displaying a type of code.

"You wanted the program - there it is," Sarah stated as we all looked at it.

"Some sort of code…" He observed. "No... no, they can't be…"

"The can't be what Doctor!? What is this code?" I questioned him.

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." He answered.

"The Skasis what?" It was Sarah turn to ask a question.

"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." He lectured.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose wondered out loud.

"It appears the way," I stated and the Doctor then begins to pace around, like he does when he was figuring something out.

"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." He realised.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose turned around to him.

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" He asked and in a split second, she responded.

"Two thousand and sixty-five." And with a look she also realised it. "Oh my God…"

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah inquired, we all stood around in a circle.

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." As soon as he finished we heard another voice.

"Let the lesson begin." Mr Finch walked into the class. "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." He explained to the Doctor.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old-fashioned, but I like things as they are." The Doctor retaliated.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Finch tried to reason.

"What, by someone like you?" I commented.

"No... someone like him." He told me but signalled to the Doctor, who he began to directly speak to now. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn." The Doctor doesn't respond, he just stares at him.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." I quickly spoke up.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity." He began to walk up to me. "Both alive forever." I froze as he said those words. My heart's tightening at the thought of losing everyone again. "And your friends Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you two must be. Doctor. Rebecca. Join us." He turned back to the Doctor. I noticed the faraway look in the Doctor's eyes. I could tell that he was tempted.

"I could save everyone…" He thought out loud.

"Yes." Finch urged him to join.

"I could stop the war…" The Doctor whispered.

"You can't!" I quickly let out. His words were tempting. Especially for me as well, it would mean I never have to say goodbye to my friends. The people I most care about, but then I remembered what James said as well as when I was Bad Wolf. I looked into the heart of the Tardis. I had powers of a God and it felt wrong. No matter how much it offers you and give you what you want. It was wrong. No one should hold that much power. We couldn't be God's, no one should have the power of a God.

"The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Sarah Jane also spoke up desperately. "Whether it's a world or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah Janes words spoke to me as well.

"Just as something new begins again," I added and I looked the Doctor as he looked at us, before looking back at the code. "No one should have the power to stop that. Not even if it offers so much possibility." I went quiet for a second, as the Doctor. "I should know I was bad wolf. You can't control life and death." I said those word, those words I remember he told me. The words he told me when I became a God through the time vortex. "You told me those words." I finished, he gave me one more look, before I saw him grit his teeth. He then quickly picks up a chair throwing it the screen breaking it.

"Out!" The Doctor then suddenly yells and that was our queue to run. As we began to run we headed for the stairs, as we heard a screech from behind us. I guess that was most likely Finch. Once we got to the bottom of the stair we suddenly run into Mickey.

"What is going on?" Mickey questioned us straight away, before we heard noises from down the hallway, to see three Krillitanes half flying and grabbing the walls, towards us. That caused us to begin running again. We soon entered the Cafeteria hall. Each of us running to a door to see if one would open. Just then Mr Finch burst opens the door they just ran from, with several of the other Killitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" The young boy with us responded.

"Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor apologised.

"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." Finch said.

"Oh, I see I'm a timelord as well, but just the Doctor," I muttered to myself, doubting the other would hear me, nor did I really care if they didn't. We soon ducked as the Krillitanes in their forms swooped down at us until one of them was hit with a beam of light and falls dead on the floor.

"K9!" Sarah Jane shouted as Finch roared with rage, as we saw the metal dog.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," K9 commented.

"Ah, you can always trust a dog!" I beamed.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted, and we began to run again. "K9, hold them back!" He ordered.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!" K9 agreed. We all make it through a door, and the Doctor slams it shut locking it. Leaving us in a classroom, all thinking about what to do.

"It's the oil." The Doctor suddenly realised. "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He asked Rose.

"Barrels of it." She responded before we all jumped at the pounding of the locked door, which soon had them ripping whole out of.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey-" The Doctor started but Mickey interrupted.

"What now, hold the coats?"

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." He ignored. "Re, go with him." I nodded before he continued. "Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?" But I soon watched the kid head over to the fire alarm. Hitting it, and I beamed, as the noise began to hurt them.

"Bat's are oversensitive to noise! Go now!" I yelled over to them, and we all begin to run out the door and past them.

"Our turn Mickey!" I shouted over to him. "Good luck," I told the others.

"You too." The Doctor returned, and we turned but without fully hearing a certain metal dog, that just caught up with the rest.

"Master!" K9 call from the hallway.

"Okay, listen everyone - we've gotta get out of here," Mickey shouted as we burst into one of the computer room.

"They won't stop! There mind controlled!" I announced running over to one of the children. "This is deadlocked, I won't be able to get through!" I yelled over to Mickey alarmed, and I noticed Mickey started to look around the room, as I quickly ran over to the head computer. Trying to see if there was anything I could do to stop the code. My attention was on the screen, more than anything else, that it surprised me when it suddenly went black. I looked up alarmed, only to see Mickey at the front of the class, with a plug in his hand.

"Of course," I muttered. "You always look for the easy way." I let out a smile, as the kids started to come back alive.

"Everyone get out, now!" I began to yell, realising that was what we were meant to do.

"Come on, move! Let's go, let's go!" Mickey also added as he dropped the plug, and children began to leave the room before we followed as well. We kept shouting to the children, urging them to hurry, and luckily we all got out when the school suddenly explodes. The breath I was suddenly holding on to left my month, and My hands found my knees, glad that all the children were safe. Speaking of the Children they all began cheering. I let out a smile until I saw both the Doctor and Sarah Jane standing away from the cheering. I noticed that Sarah Jane looked distraught. I could see that Rose noticed as well, and she caught my eye when the Doctor places his arms around her shoulder. I guessed why. There was not a metal dog around where we stood. I soon went over to her and gave her a hug as well.

….

It was the next day and the whole gang of us waited in the control panel for the visit from Sarah Jane. Which we noticed was approaching the Tardis from the screen on the side. I watched as the Doctor then began to walk out to greet her, asking if she wanted a cup of tea. I smiled when I watched Sarah Jane walk through the door.

"You've redecorated!" Sarah Jane turned to him.

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" She looked around.

"We love it." Rose grinned.

"Hey, you - what's forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-nine?" Sarah returned.

"No idea. It's gone now - the oil's faded." She admitted.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him. You to Rebecca, how are you?" She questioned me, as I walked up to her.

"Re, it's what friends call me." I smiled at her. "And I am okay, I'm just a mess." I laughed, before calling the Doctor's name, turning around to see him fiddling around with the computer.

"Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." He told Sarah, Rose and I turned back to her, but she shook her head.

"No... I can't do this anymore." She spoke softly, but I could tell she was flattered to be offered. "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." She explained.

"Can I come?" A voice came from behind us, causing both Sarah Jane and I to be surprised in different ways. I turned to Mickey. "No, not with you, I mean… with you." He realised Sarah got it wrong and pointed to the Doctor. "'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!" Sarah Jane smiled and I turned to the Doctor again. With a smile on my face hoping he would say yes. Mickey wanted to come! And it made me happy thinking about it. I wanted Mickey to fully see our world. The world we live in now.

"Please!" I quickly responded after Sarah Jane and the Doctor looked at us. "Okay then, I could do with a laugh." He agreed and I clapped my hands excitedly, as Mickey let a laugh of delight, though stopped before asking Rose is it was alright, she gave me a look before she then began to smile.

"Yeah, great. Why not?" She turned to Mickey. "Seems like Re wants you too, so why not."

"Well, I'd better go." Our attention went back to Sarah Jane.

"What!? But you just got here. I wanted to hear your side of the story, the Doctor likes to exaggerate." I whine, but she let out a laugh.

"Those can be told to you another time." She smiled before she moved Rose and I away from Mickey and the Doctor, who now returned his attention back to the computer.

"What do I do?" Rose spoke up for all of us, knowing what she was thinking about and I could tell she knew there was a chance he would leave, even if he said it wasn't the case for us. "Do I stay with him?"

"Yes." Sarah Jane responded honestly, before looking over me. "Some things are worth getting your heart or hearts broken for." I let out a sad smile, knowing she was right even though, it was still difficult. It was hard to know that I myself would outlive all the people I knew, but then I also knew the Doctor felt that longer than anyone else. I knew I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Sarah was right. "Find me... if you need to, one day. Find me." She told us and we all go in for a hug. Though I didn't spend as much time with Sarah Jane, it was nice to actually meet her and see another who travelled with the Doctor. After a moment we then let go of each other and with a small smile, we all watched as Sarah walked to the Tardis doors the Doctor was opening for her.

A/N: Next Chapters and Questions

Hello anyone who is reading this! I just wanted to say that it might be a little while until I can post the next few chapters, I am working on them at the moment, while also taking some breaks watching classic who, which I have started from the third Doctor and I love him. It will take longer because I have finally got a job, but so far it only means that I only really get two or three days of so far and an whole episode normally gives or takes one to two days to complete and that is if I don't get stuck. I hopefully will plan to get girl in the fireplace out in hopefully two weeks time, but well see In the wait for it please tell me what you think of this story so far? Do you have any ideas of how it will go? or how you want it to go? Seeing as Re is a time lady if she was to regenerate how would you want her to look? I have a couple of ideas of face claims which are either Daisy Ridley in Orient express, Keira Knightley in Domino, Gabriella Wilde, but I am still a lot more curious about any suggests you have for what you want her to look like, as I am still trying to decide. Anyway I hope you have a good rest of the week. While I have to do stock at work. ^.^


End file.
